


And broken we stand

by tuva_erice



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Frustration, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, June 2018, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality, Violence
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 59,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuva_erice/pseuds/tuva_erice
Summary: Ett år senare. Juni 2018.Even och Isak är fortfarande tillsammans men inget är som det borde vara. Något har gått sönder mellan pojkarna som nu egentligen är unga män.Skamfulla hemligheter. Våldsamma bråk. Kärlek som är stark men ändå gör ont.För om kärleken har ett pris så är det smärtan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej alla fina 
> 
> Det här är mitt första försök till fanfic och jag har egentligen ingen aning om vad jag sysslar med hehe.  
> Så lämna gärna kommentarer om vad ni tycker. 
> 
> Vill varna för att min historia (som har flera kapitel som kommer att postas med jämna mellanrum) stundtals är väldigt mörk och ångestladdad. Isaks och Evens förhållande är i kris pga både yttre och inre omständigheter. Pojkarna älskar varandra men bristen på kommunikation dem emellan leder till frustration, missförstånd och ilska.

24 Juni 2018

22:46

Even

”Faen…” Even kvider in i huvudkudden, knappt hörbara ord undslipper hans läppar. Med en känsla av hjälplöshet försöker han febrilt att lugna ned sin andhämtning för att fortsätta orka ta emot. Ta emot Isak som stöter hårt in i honom igen och igen. 

”Shit…ah…” 

Han ligger på mage i sängen. Isak tar honom bakifrån och trycker med starka händer ned Evens axlar och nacke i madrassen. Hela hans kropp trycks ned i madrassen egentligen och det är outhärdligt samtidigt som det är uthärdligt. Det gör ont samtidigt som det är skönt, såsom alltid då gränsen mellan smärta och njutning inte längre går att urskilja. Dock är smärtan nästan alltid mer påtaglig nuförtiden. Smärtan och känslor av äckel och självförakt. Det förtär honom långsamt.

”Aj!” Even lyckas inte längre dölja vad den andra pojkens alltmer våldsamma rörelser inuti honom vållar. Det gör bara ont nu och saknaden efter lugnande smekningar, ömma kyssar och genuin närhet är olidlig. Allt med denna akt är olidlig. Isak stannar upp för ett ögonblick, blir helt stilla, och Even vet vad det är han söker, vet att Isak letar efter symptom på att Even äntligen och efter oändliga försök ska ha brutit samman. 

”Vad sa du?” 

Isaks låga röst så nära hans öra sänder ilningar utmed hela ryggraden, får honom att vilja skrika rakt ut. Kanske borde han faktiskt ge upp nu, låta sig knäckas av pojken som han älskar. Kanske borde han ge ett ärligt svar på den nyss ställda frågan, upprepa sitt ’Aj’ och aldrig mer behöva genomlida dessa ständigt återkommande straffknull. Det finns så mycket han borde göra, så mycket han vill göra för att avsluta ett krig han önskar aldrig hade inletts. Ett krig utan några egentliga vinnare men med ofattbara förluster. Ändå väljer han att blunda, att återigen vända ned ansiktet i huvudkudden och vara tyst. Att återigen ta emot. Något som brukade vara så vackert att göra, men numera mest är associerat med skuld och skam. 

Evens tystnad är ett tecken och det är han väl medveten om. Den är en signal, ett godkännande, riktad mot Isak och innebär alltid att Isak återupptar sina hårda stötar. Att Isak slår in i honom mer desperat i syfte att göra honom ännu lite ömmare. Så också denna gång. 

”Faen! Ah! Shit! Ah! Ah!” 

Even kan inte hålla tillbaka utropen, klarar inte av att kontrollera ljuden som nu smiter ut. Han försöker kväva dem genom att bita sig i handen men Isak tar ett stadigt tag om hans hårfäste och tvingar honom lossa tänderna från där dem redan hunnit lämna avtryck i handflatan. Pojken ovanför vill som alltid höra det stigande crescendot. 

”Isak! Ah! Ah! Ah! Faen faen faen!!!”

Even kommer inte att kunna gå ordentligt imorgon. Han kommer att halta och ha svårt att sitta ned under längre perioder. Han vet att folk, kända som okända, kommer att lägga märke till detta. Deras vänner kommer att småle, ruska på huvudet och kanske i all välmening spotta ur sig någon kommentar i stil med ’skön natt Even?’ För några månader sedan skulle han ha skrattat tillsammans med dem, stolt nästan eller i vart fall obekymrad, och kastat ett leende i riktning mot kärleken. Dock inte längre. Inte sedan allt det som varit vackert trasats sönder till något oigenkännligt och äckligt. Nu svider liknande kommentarer som salt i öppna sår.

Even kommer att låtsas. Han kommer att försöka le och skratta och ignorera den ångest som ständigt är närvarande. Han kommer att undvika Mikaels oroliga och ledsna blick när den söker hans. Mikael. Den enda som vet sanningen om vad som hände. Hela sanningen. Deras återupplivade vänskap har vuxit sig stark på nytt, och Even vet med säkerhet att den mörkhårige pojken aldrig skulle yppa ett ord om den hemlighet som han blivit anförtrodd.

’Du måste berätta för honom Even’ har han sagt vid otaliga tillfällen men utan att låta anklagande eller mästrande. Och då Even har avfärdat honom, mumlat fram ursäkter om varför det är omöjligt att göra just det som Mikael föreslår, har han bara lagt huvudet på sne och sagt det dem båda redan vet. 

’Det han tror Even, det du låter honom tro är förödande. Du låter honom tro att du har någon som helst skuld i det här. All skuld. Han måste få veta att det inte finns något för honom att förlåta. Det finns inget att straffa.’

Even forsätter dock med sina charader, fortsätter att agera syndabock och bedragare. Han kvarlämnar Isak i okunskap, låter honom göra egna antaganden om vad som egentligen skedde den där natten då allt förändrades. Och han varken bekräftar eller förnekar någon av de uppdiktade versioner som den yngre pojken slänger mot honom i vredesmod och sorg. Istället tar han bara emot Isaks ilska och frustration, låter honom skrika och knuffas och dominera. Låter sig själv kuvas och kontrolleras. 

”Sanningen gör ondare”, viskar Even samtidigt som Isak kommer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak vaknar till ljudet av smattrande regn och lukten av cigarettrök. En välbekant röst sipprar in från den öppna balkongdörren.
> 
> Vem är det Even pratar i telefon med mitt i natten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!
> 
> Här kommer nästa kapitel, denna gång från Isaks POV.   
> Jag vill varna för att denna del är ångestladdad med vissa inslag av mildare våld. En maktkamp utspelar sig mellan Even och Isak, vilket leder till att uppdämda aggressioner kommer till ytan

25 juni 2018

02:37

Isak 

Smattret av regndroppar mot fönsterrutor är det första som Isak registrerar då han sakta slår upp ögonlocken. En vindbris snuddar vid hans bara hud där han ligger ned i sängen. Det luktar cigarettrök och Isak rynkar pannan samtidigt som han skiftar kroppen till sittande läge. Balkongdörren står på glänt och en lågmäld men fullt hörbar röst sipprar in genom öppningen. Han känner hur klumpen i magen blir tyngre då han försöker urskilja vad pojken på balkongen säger till vem det nu är han pratar med i telefon. Mitt i natten.

”Tack för att du lyssnar,” hör han Even säga. ”Du vet jag inte kan göra det. Jag kan bara inte...” 

Isak blundar hårt, försöker att blinka bort de elaka tårar som hotar att undslippa ögonskårorna. Han börjar andas allt häftigare, oförmögen att skingra de många tankar som virvlar runt likt snöflingor i hans huvud.

”Det är så skönt att prata med dig. Du räddar mig…”

Even verkar inte observera att hans pojkvän sitter klarvaken några få meter bort. Telefonsamtalet fortgår och Isak knyter uppjagad sina nävar i knäet. Ilska blandas med smärta när insikten om den äldre pojkens dubbelliv drabbar honom på nytt. Han vill slåss och gråta samtidigt.

"Ja du också killen. Tack för att du finns. Vi hörs imorgon.”

Even ser sliten ut där han nu står lutad mot väggen bredvid balkongdörren. Iklädd grå joggingbyxor och en urtvättad luvtröja med vattenstänk är han ändå så vacker att det gör ont. Det mörkblonda håret är fuktigt och de blå ögonen förvirrade. Han verkar uppenbart skärrad över att ha blivit ertappad. 

"Isak, jag…” börjar han men rösten bär honom inte. Han tystnar och vänder bort blicken. Skamsen. Så jävla svag. Och Isak känner hur raseriet förblindar.

Abrupt reser han sig upp från sängen och drar på sig ett par mjukisbyxor som legat bortglömda på golvet.

”Vem faen står du och snackar med mitt i natten?!! Va???” Med målmedvetna steg sluter han sedan avståndet mellan honom själv och Even, placerar sig framför den andre pojken och möter hans flackande blick. 

"Kan du svara eller?! Vad fan är grejen Even?!” 

Isak försöker att lugna ned sig, anstränger sig för att sänka rösten. Han är inget odjur, ingen best som är ute efter att skada. Han vill bara ha svar. Det är det enda han har velat sedan Even snubblade in i lägenheten den där ödesdigra morgonen, med felvänd tröja och ostyrig frisyr. Med läppar svullna från någon annans kyssar och med halsen märkt av någon annans mun. Isak hade kräkts vid åsynen.

"Jag ville inte väcka dig, pratade med en kompis bara,” förklarar Even dovt. ”Jag svär baby, kan vi inte bara gå och lägga oss?” Han gestikulerar mot sängen. Isak fattar tag om den äldre pojkens midja, låser honom mot väggen.

"Ge mig mobilen Even,” beordrar han. ”Visa vem det var du ringde.” Hans stämma är häpnadsväckande lugn nu och det förvånar honom själv. Febrilt försöker han mota undan minnesbilderna av sugmärken och rodnande hud, av ångerfyllda blå ögon och haltande gång. Han vill behålla fattningen för en gångs skull, vill inte förvandlas till en vrålande röra som skrämmer och hotar. 

"Den är i bakfickan,” säger Even. ”Om du flyttar på dig kan jag ta fram den.” Isak ignorerar uppmaningen och för istället ned sin egen hand i byxfickan, känner hur hans älskade skälver till då han greppar kring både skinka och mobil. 

Det dåliga samvetet sköljer över honom, plötsligt och skoningslöst. Even har ont och det är Isaks fel. Återigen har han varit hårdhänt utan att inse konsekvenserna av det. För det är aldrig hans mening att göra illa då deras kroppar möts på det mest intima av sätt. Snarare önskar han genom varje beröring, genom varje lite för hård stöt, att bevisa sin kärlek för den andre. Och Even ber honom heller aldrig att sluta eller sakta ner. Tvärtom stönar han ofta i dämpad extas under honom, vrider sig i njutning när de båda kommer.

Bara för några timmar sedan hade Isak stannat upp, beredd att avbryta och dra sig ur vid minsta indikation på att någon gräns hade överskridits. Han tyckte sig ha hört den äldre pojken ropa ’Aj!’, omedelbart upphört med att pumpa och även bett honom att upprepa sig. Men Even hade bara gömt ansiktet i huvudkudden och tydligt visat att han klarade mer, att han ville ha mer. 

Mobilen är avstängd. Isak stirrar på den svarta skärmen och skakar på huvudet. 

"Sätt på den då,” fräser han, skuldkänslorna nu som bortblåsta. ”Vad fan har du ens stängt av den för?!”Han stirrar uppmanande på Even som har fått något trotsigt i blicken.

”Jag vill inte att du kollar i min mobil Isak, det är inte ett sunt beteende. Kan vi inte bara gå och lägga oss?” Den äldre pojken försöker tränga sig förbi men blir tillbakahållen.

"Sunt beteende?! Ska du snacka med mig om sunt beteende? Ge mig pin-koden!” 

Isak känner hur den lilla självkontroll han har börjar vittra sönder. Med darrande fingrar knappar han in olika sifferkombinationer på telefonen i hopp om att hitta den rätta. 2121. 1997. 1999.

”Isak du kommer låsa den!” säger Even. ”Ge hit den!” Han sträcker sig fram, greppar tag om det som är hans och rycker till. Isak förvånas över den snabba manövern och vacklar till, dock utan att släppa taget om det guldfärgade föremålet.

"Pin-koden!!” skriker han och känner hur den andres naglar gräver sig in i huden. Adrenalinet som pulserar genom hans ådror dövar smärtan, hjälper honom att fortsätta hålla fast.

”Nej!!” ropar Even tillbaka. ”Aldrig!!” Hans ögon lyser av något som endast kan beskrivas som förakt. Avsmak. Äckel.

Det brister. Isak kan inte längre styra över sin kropp. Hjärnan kortsluts när ursinnet svämmar över, och han förvandlas till den slagskämpe han lovat sig själv att aldrig mer bli.

"Försöker du göra mig galen va?!? Ditt otrogna jävla svin!!” Med all sin styrka puttar han Even tillbaka in i väggen, trycker upp honom mot den och kastar mobilen i golvet. Glaset går i tusen bitar. 

"Sluta! Snälla…” Den äldre pojken har fallit i gråt. 

”Jag är inte otrogen!” 

Hjärtskärande snyftningar ekar i lägenheten men Isak bryr sig inte. Vreden inom honom är alltför stor.

"Du fuckar upp mitt huvud din jävel!! Du vill att jag ska bli lika jävla sjuk som du är!! Nu ska du fanimej ge mig svar! Vem är det som sätter på dig?! Vem är han?!” 

Isak spottar Even i ansiktet då svaren uteblir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En fest i goda vänners lag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tredje delen av "And broken we stand." 
> 
> Från Evens POV

26 juni 2018

19:30

Even 

Han tar tacksamt emot ölen som Magnus erbjuder honom. Den är hans tredje för kvällen och egentligen borde han slå ned på takten för att inte utsätta sig för onödiga risker. Medicinerna han äter hjälper visserligen att hålla sinnestillstånden i schack, men sjukdomen kräver även att Even gör vissa aktiva val för att undvika mani. 

Överkonsumtion av alkohol. Droganvändning. Stress. Endast några i raden av utlösande faktorer. Ikväll orkar han dock inte bry sig. Och det är inte ett par tuborg för mycket som kommer att orsaka en ny episod. Inte denna gång.

"Allt chill Even?” Magnus har slagit sig ner bredvid honom i vardagsrumssoffan. Han ser glad ut, om än något bekymrad, då han lägger armen kring hans axlar. Even ryggar instinktivt tillbaka av den plötsliga beröringen men lyckas snabbt återfå fattningen. Omfamnar den andre. 

”Allt är chill,” svarar han. ”Tråkigt med vädret bara, hade ju sett framemot att grilla i trädgården.” Han pekar mot närmaste fönster. Regnet vräker ned utanför. 

”Och en måndag liksom? Typiskt Eva. Vissa har hittat sommarjobb.” Magnus flinar. ”Men du…” fortsätter han. ”Är allt lugnt mellan dig och Isak? Ni verkar båda vara låga liksom. Och sen skrev Isak i gruppchatten att ni skulle baila ikväll.”

Even vänder blicken i riktning mot pojkvännen. Isak sitter nedsjunken i en saccosäck några meter bort tillsammans med Jonas och Mutta. I handen håller han en öl. När han märker att Even betraktar honom lyfter han upp burken i luften och skålar mot honom. 

"Eh ja asså det har varit lite jobbigt ett tag,” börjar Even och ler svagt mot Isak innan han åter lägger sitt fokus på pojken bredvid. ”Vi har tjafsat massa men inget allvarligt. Inget vi inte kan lösa liksom. Men tack för att du bryr dig killen.” Han klappar Magnus på axeln.

”Du kan snacka med mig vet du, om precis allt,” svarar den andre. 

"Jag kan det ja,” säger Even, vilket är en lögn. 

För han kan inte. Han kan inte prata om vad det är som egentligen tynger, om varför livet gör så ont att leva. Han kan inte berätta om den natt som lämnade honom i spillror, eller om hur han dagligen driver Isak närmare vansinnets rand. Att deras förut så passionerade kärleksliv, där rollerna varierade och båda gav lika mycket som de tog, nu har reducerats till att Even alltid är den som hamnar på rygg eller mage i sängen, ofta med ansiktet nedpressat i kudden. 

”Isak ville inte komma ikväll nej, men han kom för min skull.” Even stryker snabbt bort den tår som börjat rinna nedför kinden. Han försöker samla sig, vill inte ställa till med någon scen här inför alla deras vänner. Magnus smeker honom mjukt över ryggen, drar handflatan upp och ner i lugna och behagliga rörelser.

”Det är klart han gjorde,” säger han bara. ”Han skulle göra allt för dig Even.”

"Försöker du sno min pojkvän igen Magnus?” ropar Isak från där han sitter. Han reser sig sedan upp och går mot soffan. 

”Hey baby,” viskar han när han dråsar ned vid sidan av Even.

"Haha chilla,” skämtar Magnus och håller upp händerna. ”Nöjer mig med Vilde jag!” Han blinkar lurigt mot Isak innan han lämnar paret ensamma, förmodligen för att söka upp flickvännen.

Isak ser ut att vara rätt berusad. Hans ögon är blanka och ansiktet rödmosigt. 

"Har du det bra?” sluddrar han, böjer sig fram och placerar en blöt puss på den äldre pojkens mun. ”Du fattar att jag inte är sotis på Magnus va? Jag skojade.” Han flinar. 

"Nä varför skulle du vara sotis på Magnus?” frågar Even med viss irritation i rösten. Han drar sig undan när Isak återigen vill kyssa honom. 

Kanske borde de inte ha kommit hit ikväll. Isak hade i princip bönat och bett om att dem skulle stanna hemma, ville prata och reda ut. För någonting hade gått sönder natten till idag. Deras bråk hade tagit våldsamma vändningar och Even hade blivit riktigt rädd. Rädd för sin pojkväns starka armar som med enkelhet höll honom fast. Skärrad av de hatiska orden som piskade hans inre. Och sedan en spottloska i ansiktet. Höjden av förnedring.

Isak har varit ångerfull hela dagen, sagt förlåt upprepade gånger. Gråtit. Snyftat. Och Even vill förlåta. Han har förlåtit. Ikväll klarar han dock inte av svartsjuka kommentarer, även om de är skämtsamt menade.

”Fan vad jag vill ha dig asså. Vill ha dig här och nu,” säger Isak och verkar inte registrera den andres sinnesstämning. Han är för påverkad. Ännu en gång försöker han placera sina läppar mot Evens.

"Isak, vi borde dra hemåt.” Even fattar tag om Isaks käke och möter hans blick. Den utstrålar fylla och kåthet. 

"För att knulla?” skrattar Isak då Even drar upp honom på fötter. 

"Kanske det,” svarar Even och kväver ett skrik när den yngre pojken klappar honom på stjärten. Han har ont. Överallt. 

Vid ytterdörren står Mikael och hänger av sig sin jacka. Han arbetar eftermiddagar på en fritidsgård och blir därför ofta sen till diverse tillställningar. 

”Even!” utbrister han då han får syn på vännen. 

"Är allt okej best bud??” Hans röst är fylld av oro. 

"Vi ska hem nu.” Even försöker diskret värja sig mot Isak som för tillfället nafsar på hans ena örsnibb. ”Har det slutat regna?”

”Ja… det har det. Men mina iMessage till dig levereras inte. Läste sen i gruppchatten att din mobil krånglar? Har varit fett orolig.” Mikael drar en hand genom det mörka håret.

”Hej Isak.” 

"Mikael.” Isak nickar mot mannen framför och lägger en arm kring sin kärastes midja, som för att markera revir. ”Och du behöver inte vara orolig för Even, han har mig som tar hand om honom. Det är inte din sak.”

"Isak,” varnar Even. Han skäms över den yngres oförskämda beteende. Mikael förtjänar inte att bemötas med något annat än respekt. Han själv skulle aldrig drömma om att slänga ur sig spydiga kommentarer då Jonas visar omtanke för Isak. Vilket är ofta. 

"Jag vet att du gör det Isak,” svarar Mikael ärligt. 

"Undrade bara vad som hände med telefonen, den var väl ny?”

"Jag tappade den i golvet.” Even hoppas innerligt att Mikael sväljer alla eventuella följdfrågor. Han vill inte ljuga mer. Orkar inte. Känslan av att drunkna i diverse bortförklaringar är överväldigande. Alla frågor som han inte kan eller vill besvara. 

"Jag ska skaffa en ny imorgon. Har ju semester hela den här veckan. Ringer dig när jag fixat det, killen!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Säg att du är min."
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fjärde delen av "And broken we stand."
> 
> Ber om ursäkt i förväg för ännu ett mörkt kapitel, men efter regn kommer sol!

26 juni 2018

21:35

Isak

Begäret efter den andres kropp är omättligt. Isak vill ha. Han vill ha hela tiden och ännu mer efter fem starköl. Så snart ytterdörren slår igen bakom dem kastar han sig över den äldre pojken, backar in honom i hallväggen. Gör anspråk på det som är hans. 

”Isak,” flämtar Even men besvarar ändå den råa kyssen. ”Isak…”

”Säg att du är min.” Isak pressar gång på gång in tungan i den andres mun, stönar in i den. Han är desperat efter någon form av bekräftelse, efter en slags försäkran om att de fortfarande tillhör varandra. 

”Säg att jag inte behöver dela dig med någon annan.”

Even stelnar till och skjuter honom ifrån sig. Med uppgiven blick skakar han sedan på huvudet. Fnyser.

”Fy fan Isak, vad är det du menar egentligen?” frågar han sammanbitet. ”Du delar mig inte med någon för i helvete!” Med en oväntad aggressivitet slår han sedan undan pojkvännens händer, vrider sig ur hans grepp och försvinner in i sovrummet.

”Hur fan ska jag veta det då?!”ropar Isak och följer genast efter. Paniken inom honom stiger då han ser att Even har tagit fram sin svarta sportväska och nu börjar fylla den med klädesplagg efter klädesplagg. T-shirts. Jeans. Myströjor och boxershorts.

”Vad gör du?!” Han känner inte av fyllan längre. Scenen som utspelar sig framför hans ögon lämnar honom helt nykter. Nykter och livrädd.

”Det här går inte just nu. Jag måste bort ett tag.” Even fortsätter att plocka med sina paltor, till synes oberörd av situationen.

”Handlar det om inatt?” vill Isak veta. ”För jag…”

”Det handlar om allt! Om hur vi behandlar varandra. Om att du straffar mig hela jävla tiden. Jag… jag känner mig inte som mig själv längre.” Even lutar sig mot garderobsdörren och tittar ned i golvet.

”Jag straffar inte dig!” säger Isak hårt. ”Det är fan du som vägrar säga vem det är du låg med, är det så konstigt då att jag blir fucked ibland?!” Han gestikulerar mot sitt huvud för att understryka poängen. Hjärtat bultar snabbt i bröstet, hotar om att brista, och hans andhämtning börjar eskalera. Allt är en mardröm. Han vill vakna. 

”Det är det väl fan bara jag som blir i det här förhållandet!” utbrister den äldre pojken och skrattar rått. ”Du blir väl aldrig fucked längre?!” fortsätter han utmanande.

Isak förstår först inte vad Even menar. Insikten kommer dock farande mot honom likt ett skenande tåg och han måste bita sig själv i tungan för att inte skrika rakt ut.

”Fy fan för dig Even!” väser han. ”Vad fan är det du insinuerar?!” 

”Precis det jag sa,” svarar Even och lyfter upp väskan på sängen. ”Att du har blivit en fucking stereotypisk jävla Top och jag ska vara någon undergiven… jag vet inte vad..” 

”Undergiven?! Du får det att låta som att jag tvingar dig för i helvete!”Isak är fly förbannad nu. ”Och stereotypisk Top?! Vem fan snackar så? Ursäkta mig om saker förändras efter att DU går och är OTROGEN! Och säkert fortfarande är!”

Even drar ilsket igen väskan och slänger den över axeln.

"Jag är inte otrogen!” fräser han och börjar gå mot dörröppningen som leder ut till hallen. ”Hur fan skulle jag ens kunna vara det när du kontrollerar precis allt jag gör.” Han ska precis gå över tröskeln när Isak springer emellan, ställer sig i vägen.

”Du går ingenstans Even! Tror du på allvar att jag bara ska stå här och se på när du drar?! Va?” Han puttar honom tillbaka in i rummet. ”Så fan heller att jag kommer göra! Du stannar här med mig!”

Och Isak menar det, han menar vartenda ord. För han kommer aldrig att låta den han älskar gå ifrån honom, inte en kväll i juni då livet ska vara som skönast. Han kommer att hålla den äldre pojken kvar, tvinga honom att stanna, om det så innebär att han måste binda fast honom vid sänggaveln. 

”Sluta!” kvider Even och Isak inser att han borde göra just det. Ändå väljer han att fortsätta knuffa, att gripa tag kring fäktande handleder och magra höfter, väl medveten om sitt fysiska övertag. För han är starkare, avsevärt, och kan med lätthet tygla den andre om han så väljer.

”Tänkte du sticka till honom? Ska du lämna mig för honom nu?” kräver Isak att få veta samtidigt som han pressar sin kropp mot Evens, sliter av honom väskan och för honom i riktning mot sängen.

”Isak se på mig, se på mig,” vädjar Even innan han faller raklång ned på madrassen. ”Snälla se på mig..” upprepar han.

Isak vägrar. Han klarar inte av att möta blå ögon som egentligen önskar betrakta någon annan. Han vill inte bli avledd eller lurad, kan inte släppa kontrollen endast för att sekunden senare se Even fly ut genom dörren och bort från lägenheten. Bort från honom och deras gemensamma liv. Aldrig. 

Han sätter sig gränsle över den äldre pojken, ett ben på vardera sida om den tunna midjan, och fattar hans händer. Huvudet snurrar av alla osorterade tankar, av de många känslor som han inte förmår att hantera.

Ilska. Besvikelse. Kärlek. Svartsjuka. Sorg.

”Jag älskar ju dig Evy,” viskar han, böjer sig fram och begraver ansiktet i den andres halsgrop. Suger in doften av den han kommer att förlora, lägger sig över honom likt ett mänskligt täcke. 

”Och jag älskar dig,” svarar Even.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jag är så jävla rädd..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Från Evens POV

27 juni 2018

09:35

Even 

Even sitter vid köksbordet med en kopp svart kaffe framför sig. Han stoppar två alvedon i munnen och sköljer ned dem med en klunk av den beska drycken. Huvudet värker, dock inte enbart på grund av bakfylla. För hela livet är en enda stor huvudvärk just nu, en konstant smärta som inga tabletter i världen kan lindra. 

”Hallå…” Isak uppenbarar sig vid dörrkarmen. Nyvaken och så fruktansvärt vacker att Even måste blunda. Minnesbilderna från kvällen innan, fragmenten av en Isak i upplösningstillstånd, sköljer över honom. Plågar.

”God morgon,” viskar han till svar och tvingar sig att åter öppna ögonen. ”Jag ska snart sticka.” 

Isak rycker till av dessa ord, som om han blivit biten av ett kryp, men säger inget. Istället börjar han fingra med sin vita t-shirt, drar upprepade gånger i det tunna tyget. Han stirrar rakt på Even, begraver blicken i honom. En blick som skriker av förtvivlan.

Och Even förstår att han borde ha lämnat kärleken redan igår. Han borde ha slutfört det då påbörjade och gått ut genom ytterdörren. Stängt den. Han borde inte ha låtit sig hållas kvar, borde inte ha låtit Isak sova ovanpå honom natten igenom. För nu blir han tvungen att ödelägga den han älskar en andra gång. 

”Hur länge blir du borta?” frågar Isak med svag röst. ”Och vart drar du?”

”Den här veckan i alla fall.” Even vet inte själv svaret på den första frågan. Han vet ingenting längre känns det som, bara det att han behöver komma hemifrån ett tag för att inte kvävas. 

”Snälla Even,” vädjar Isak. ”Kan du säga vart du ska?” Hans stämma darrar och Even inser vad det är han måste tro. Att Isak i denna minut säkerligen står och antar att han ska rymma till en älskare som inte ens existerar.

”Till Mikael eller mina föräldrar,” skyndar han sig att säga i syfte att sätta stopp för den andres spekulationer. Han reser sig sedan upp från stolen och börjar sakta gå mot ängeln i dörrposten. En väldigt trasig ängel men ändå hans. 

”Jag är så jävla kär i dig Isak,” säger Even och lägger händerna på den yngre pojkens armar, smeker över definierade muskler och breda axlar. ”Jag vill att du ska veta det.” Och sensationen av Isak, av hans hud och hans doft och allt det andra som är han, väcker något inom Even. En slags längtan. Han vill plötsligt ha, behöver känna på alla sätt som fortfarande är möjliga. Kroppen ropar efter beröring, kräver den andres välkända läppar. Och Isak kysser hungrigt tillbaka, omfamnar honom bestämt. Manligt. Even andas fortare i takt med att upphetsningen ökar och stönar högljutt då han blir ledd i riktning mot sovrummet. Hallgolvet pryds av både tröjor och byxor under vägen dit. 

”Jag behöver dig,” suckar Even och han har aldrig varit ärligare. Behovet av att vara nära, av att älska och att själv bli älskad, är så starkt att det nästan inte är hanterbart. Han lägger sig ned på rygg i sängen. Redo.

”Vill du det här Even?” Isak står vid sängkanten. Avvaktande. ”För det du sa igår... och jag kommer inte att kunna..."

”Shh…” Even drar Isak emot sig, känner tyngden då han faller över honom. Njuter av den. Gröna ögon söker blå mellan de blöta pussarna och det blir honom övermäktigt. Han klarar inte av alla intryck, förmår inte handskas med alla de känslor som han för tillfället upplever. Han vrider huvudet åt både höger och vänster, kastar det bakåt, för att undvika den andres blick. Sluter ögonlocken. Och när det ändå är för mycket snor han sig runt, placerar sig på mage. För han vill fortfarande ha men utan att behöva se.

”Varför kollar du aldrig på mig längre?” frågar Isak. ”Du vänder dig ju alltid om…”

Even svarar inte. Istället fokuserar han på ståndet mot sin rumpa och det är något märkligt betryggande i att göra just det. Det stabiliserar en överfull hjärna.

”Vill du att jag ska…” börjar Isak men blir avbruten.

”Isak! Kan du snälla bara knulla mig?” Even vickar lite på höfterna och pressar stjärten uppåt i en typ av bisarr förförelseritual. 

”Bara om du verkligen vill ju,” säger Isak men pustar då hans hårda kön gnids mellan trånga skinkor. ”Om du vill, asså på riktigt.” Han lutar pannan mot Evens nacke.

”Jag vill ju,” bedyrar Even. ”Faen, jag vill ju…”

”Okej då Evy.” 

Isak reser sig sedan tvärt upp. Tomheten som efterlämnas vid den brutna närkontakten är kall och bitter. Even fryser genast.

”Vad gör du?” viskar han, men gör ingen större ansträngning för att finna svaret på det han egentligen vet. Han stannar kvar i samma position som förut, ett läge som förhindrar honom att följa den yngre pojkens rörelser. Och han kan höra när lådan till sängbordet öppnas. Skramlet av hur innehållet kastas runt. 

”Ska bara fixa glidmedel och sånt.”

Och sånt. Kondomer. Isak envisas med att använda dem av rädsla för smitta, och det spelar ingen roll hur många gånger Even försöker övertyga honom om att han är ren. Att han inte har någon sjukdom, i vart fall ingen överförbar sådan. Isak tror som han gör oavsett och det är lönlöst att fortsätta tjata. Lönlöst och tröttsamt. 

”Okej…” säger han därför bara.

Isak förbereder Even extra länge och med så mjuka fingrar att det nästan är outhärdligt. Han ber om mer, vill ha hårdare och att det riktigt ska bränna. Den andre ignorerar dock, fortsätter att varsamt töja och sträcka. Som om han vore gjord av glas. 

”Isak, kan du bara..shit… mer då.” Han för ena handen bakom ryggen. Sliter i sin pojke. 

”Nej Even!” protesterar Isak. ”Du får säga vad du vill men jag tänker aldrig göra dig illa igen. Så nu gör vi det här my way eller inte alls. Fattar du?” Han säger det på ett sätt som inte lämnar minsta utrymme för vidare diskussion om saken. Och när han efter ytterligare några minuter äntligen är inne i Even, rör han sig så långsamt och milt att Even börjar gråta. 

”Såja baby,” tröstar den yngre. ”Såja… jag är här.” Han kysser honom över skuldrorna samtidigt som han ökar tempot något, tillräckligt för att det ska bli kännbart. Och Even känner med varenda nerv, känner ända ut i tårna, hur mycket han älskar. Älskar Isak. Han vill berätta för honom här och nu, då de är så nära varann som fysiskt är möjligt. Han vill berätta allt, allt det han döljer. Rädslan är dock starkare än viljan. 

”Jag är så jävla rädd för att du ska hata mig,” kvider han och det är en absurd fruktan men lika verklig för det. För han tror inte att sanningen skulle driva Isak att hata. Inte egentligen och inte specifikt honom. Men bara tanken på att det är en möjlig reaktion är nog för att Even inte ska våga.

”Evy…” Isak sluter armarna kring hela hans torso och vaggar honom i rytm till stötarna. ”Jag kommer aldrig att hata dig.” 

Och efteråt, när akten är avslutad, går Even ut genom dörren. Krossar den han älskar för tredje gången på knappt ett dygn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Issy vad händer?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjätte delen av "And broken we stand." 
> 
> Från Isaks POV
> 
> Jag vill tacka för alla kudos och kommentarer, de värmer!

29 juni 2018

16:15

Isak 

Jonas väntar utanför porten när han kommer hem. Sommarvikariatet på varulagret skulle egentligen ha börjat först på måndag. Isak hade dock ringt till arbetsledaren igår. Tagit extrapass. För att sitta hemma i en tom lägenhet som doftar Even är inget alternativ. Han går bara vilse i sitt huvud där.

”Hey man!” ropar Jonas då han får syn på vännen. Han höjer handen och hälsar honom på det sedvanliga sättet. Handflata mot handflata. Isak besvarar matt.

”Vi går in,” säger han och famlar efter nyckelknippan i jeansfickan. ”Är så jävla hungrig.” 

Han slänger av sig ryggsäcken så fort de har kommit innanför dörren och går direkt till köket. Gräver i frysen efter pizzan som ska finnas där. 

”Några sköna människor på jobbet eller?” frågar Jonas och slår sig ned vid köksbordet. ”Jag trodde du och Even skulle vara lediga tillsammans den här veckan?” 

Och det hade varit planen. En hel vecka ihop fri från stress och krav. En vecka av att ta dagen som den kommer och bara vara kära. Av att ha morgonsex och sedan somna om. Men livet hade kommit i vägen.

”Det blev inte så…” Isak harklar sig, osäker på vad han ska säga härnäst. För Jonas vet ingenting. Han vet inget om de högljudda grälen eller våldsamma utbrotten, inget om ett förhållande i kris efter Evens vänsterprassel. Det gör ingen. 

”Men vaddå, de ringde och beordrade in dig eller?” utbrister den mörkhårige pojken. ”Det har de väl fan ingen rätt att göra?” 

”Jonas…” viskar Isak, fortfarande stående över frysboxen. Han har glömt vad det var han letade efter. Ändå står han kvar med fingrarna hårt fastklamrade runt en påse med gröna ärtor. Släpper han taget kommer han att falla. 

”Skitfult om de försöker utnyttja unga människor som inte vet sina rättigheter,” säger Jonas uppjagat. ”Asså Even måste ju ha flippat? Han har ju tjatat om er semester sedan i julas typ.”

Isak flämtar till, men inte tillräckligt högt för att den andre ska lägga märke till det. Det börjar flimra framför ögonen då han sakta förlorar fattningen. 

”Vart är Even förresten? Är han iväg och mördar din chef eller?” Jonas småskrattar åt sin egna kommentar samtidigt som Isak lossar greppet om ärtpåsen.

Han faller. Bokstavligen. Han tar några vacklande steg bakåt innan han rasar i golvet. Och där stannar han, sträcker ut sig raklång och låter tårarna svämma över. Han gråter och skriker och släpper ut allt som gör så ont. 

”Issy vad händer?!”

Jonas förskräckta röst når fram till Isak och snart även den faktiska pojken. Han känner hur händer greppar om hans kinder, hur armbågar vilar bredvid hans axlar. Bästa vännens hårlockar mot pannan. Jonas ber honom att öppna ögonen, att se på honom, och till slut gör han det. Möts av en bekymrad blick. 

”Vad har hänt Issy?” frågar Jonas, hans stämma fylld av oro. ”Har det med Even att göra? Du kan snacka med mig hörru. Vi går och sätter oss i det stora rummet och så berättar du. Kom igen nu mannen.” 

Jonas hjälper Isak att komma på fötter och leder honom sedan till sängen. Isak låter honom. Och när de är omgivna av kuddar och täcken och med ansiktena mot varandra tar den blonda pojken ett djupt andetag. Bestämmer sig.

”Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska börja,” säger han ärligt och använder handen till att torka bort en snorsträng. ”Allt är så jävla fel.”

”Ja tvinga mig inte att gissa nu igen, suger ju på det. Och du har ju fortfarande inte kommit över att jag trodde du var kär i Vilde.” Jonas duttar honom lekfullt i sidan och Isak kan inte låta bli att le. Leendet försvinner dock i samma stund som han uttalar nästa mening.

”Even har varit otrogen.”

Och orden bara kommer. När han väl börjar prata kan han inte sluta. Han berättar allt. Han berättar om den kväll när Even inte kom hem. Hur pojkvännen hade ignorerat både telefonsamtal och sms. Hur han först morgonen därpå hade rumlat in i hallen och då med sugmärken över hals och nacke. Han pratar vidare om Evens totala tystnad kring händelsen, att han vägrar uppge vem det var han hade sex med. Han beskriver hur han själv allt som oftast tappar kontrollen, hur Evens hemligheter får honom att känna sig galen.

”Och sen drog han bara i förrgår, sa att han skulle till Mikael eller sina föräldrar.” Isak tystnar efter den långa utläggningen. Inväntar den andres reaktion.

”Men shit asså…” Jonas ser ut som om han just har fått en käftsmäll. ”Men… har ni pratat nåt sen han drog? Asså i telefon eller så?

”Eh… eh…asså,” stammar Isak men beslutar att ärlighet varar längst. ”Jag slängde den i golvet under ett bråk. Och jag vet inte om han har skaffat en ny nu men isåfall har han bytt nummer. Hans gamla går bara till telesvar.”

”Du slängde den i golvet?” frågar Jonas och rynkar ögonbrynen. ”Fan då Isak, du måste ju kontrollera ditt humör för…”

”Jag vet, jag är hemsk!” avbryter Isak och gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Han skäms något fruktansvärt och vill bara försvinna. 

”Nej du är inte hemsk! Du är skitbra, okej? Men det jag menar är att bara för att ni är dudes så kan ni ju inte hålla på sådär mot varandra liksom. Det får ju inte bli fysiskt under bråk. Tänk liksom om jag efter att Eva hade hookat med P-Chris hade slagit sönder hennes mobil, hur fan hade det sett ut? Och bara för att Even är kille så kan du inte behandla honom så Isak. Oavsett vad han har gjort. Det vet du ju.”

”Jag har aldrig slagit honom, jag är inget jävla monster…” Den blonde bryter ihop på nytt. Han försöker inte ens dämpa de våldsamma snyftningarna som förmodligen hörs ända in till grannen. Och när Jonas drar honom intill sig, kramar honom hårdare än någonsin förr, är det nästan som att han kan förnimma Even. Den vackraste pojken i världen.

”Du är så långt ifrån ett monster man kan komma Issy,” tröstar Jonas. ”Vi fixar det här.”

Några minuter senare har Isak återhämtat sig tillräckligt för att svara på ytterligare frågor. För Jonas verkar ha många.

”Men det här hände alltså när?” vill han veta. ”Alltså när var han med den andra duden?”

”20 april,” svarar Isak snabbt, och det är ett datum han alltid kommer att minnas. Lika självklart som julafton eller Evens födelsedag. 

”Asså han kom hem på morgonen då,” klargör han och grimaserar. ”Vet ju inte om de knulla kvällen innan eller om de höll på hela natten kanske…” 

”Jeez, varför har du inte sagt nåt?” Jonas ser uppriktigt sorgsen ut där han sitter med korsade ben. Ledsen.

”Helt ärligt så tyckte jag det var fett pinsamt.” Och det är egentligen hela sanningen serverad på ett fat. Sagan om det kvaddade egot. För Isak hade känt det som att han inte var bra nog. Inte gav bra nog. En riktig kliché. 

”Ja som att han var tvungen att gå till någon annan för att få sig ett bra ligg liksom,” förklarar han. ”Som att jag inte håller honom tillfredsställd och shit. Vet du hur det känns? Att känna sig helt jävla värdelös?”

”Jag förstår hur du menar,” svarar den mörkhårige och nickar. ”Men du kan inte gå runt och tänka så för det är inte sant. Men du är säker på att han låg med en kille alltså? För Even är väl bi? Eller pan eller?”

”Tro mig,” fnyser Isak. ”Det var en kille.” Han vill inte gå in på några fler detaljer. Sugmärkena får räcka. 

”Okej okej, point taken,” säger Jonas som säkert vill höra lika lite som han själv vill berätta. ”Och du sa att han var på fest med Mikael den där kvällen. Har du snackat med honom nåt? Om han vet nåt om vem det är?”

”Jag har tänkt den tanken faktiskt men hur skulle jag lägga fram det? Vad ska jag säga liksom? Han är Evens vän och jag tror inte han skulle säga nåt som Even har bett honom att hålla käft om. Om han nu ens vet nåt. Och sen har jag ju aldrig varit hans biggest fan heller.” Isak snörvlar. Han känner sig plötsligt dödstrött. 

”Han gillar mig. Mikael alltså. Vill du att jag ska försöka prata med honom? Luska lite? Så diskret som möjligt liksom.” Jonas ser frågande på honom. 

”Ehh… Jaa vill du göra det?” Den blonde känner hur gnistan tänds. Gnistan av hopp. Svag men likväl där.

”Allt för dig my man.” Jonas klappar honom på ryggen. ”Och sen… inte för att… inte för att låta…” Han tystnar. ”Sorry om det här…” Mer tystnad.

”Vad?!” utropar Isak och hoppet slocknar genast. ”Säg då Jonas!”

”Inte för att ifrågasätta allt det du just berättade Issy, för jag tror dig. Till hundra procent. Men det är fan nåt som inte stämmer med det här. Det känns jävligt fel.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Det är redan här.”
> 
> Sjunde delen. Från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nästa kapitel kommer att kretsa kring mötet mellan Jonas och Mikael. Från jonas POV

30 juni 2018

10:30

Even

Even vänder sig sömndrucket om. Han lägger sig på sidan och sträcker ut handen. Söker efter den som borde vara där. Letar efter pojken bredvid. Tomheten slår emot honom. Chocken av kalla lakan istället för varm hud. 

”Isak!?” Han sätter sig käpprätt upp och tittar sig förvirrat omkring.Tar in rummet. Och efter några sekunder minns han var han befinner sig. Mikaels lilla etta. Nitton kvadratmeter. Han andas långsamt ut. Slappnar av. För även om han egentligen inte hör hemma här så är det en trygg plats. Rofylld och ljus. Han hör låset vridas om i ytterdörren.

”Vaken?” frågar Mikael och ställer ned två stora muggar kaffe på diskbänken. Takeaway. ”Jag var ute och köpte kaffe åt oss. Vädret är riktigt nice idag.” 

Even ser ut genom fönstret. Strålande sol och blå himmel. Han reser sig från sängen, eller bäddsoffan rättare sagt, och korsar golvet med några få kliv. Köksdelen är inte avskild från resterande lägenhet utan placerad längs en av väggarna.

”Schysst!” säger han och smakar på kaffet. ”Hur länge har du varit vaken?” 

”Sen åtta typ.” Mikael slår sig ned på en stol vid spisen. ”Du drömde inatt Even. Jag vaknade av att du ropade efter honom.” En blick lika genomträngande som den är god.

”Efter vem?” Den blonde vet redan svaret men väljer att spela dum. Han stirrar ned på sina strumplösa fötter. Försöker att inte tänka. 

”Du vet vem.”

Det börjar krypa i skinnet. Even tar kaffet med sig och återvänder till bäddsoffan. Därifrån har han fortfarande uppsikt över vännen men slipper att möta bekymrade ögon. Och Mikael förstår alltid. Följer aldrig efter.

”Jonas messade mig igår.” Mikael kliar sig förstrött bakom örat. ”Han vill hänga lite imorgon.”

Och Even behöver inte fråga vilken Jonas det handlar om. För det är Isaks. Allt är Isak.

”Så då vet alla nu… det Isak tror.” 

Att han är ett otroget jävla svin. En feg galning som förstör även den vackraste av människor. En smittorisk för hela sin omgivning. Och han vill springa, springa fortare än vad som fysiskt är möjligt, vill komma undan de många rykten som ständigt är hack i häl. Rusa gatorna fram till han är så långt ifrån att det kanske finns en chans. En chans till försoning. 

”Det behöver inte vara så. Vi brukar ju hänga ibland, han och jag.” Mikael sippar lite på kaffet. Säger inget mer. 

”Lite väl lägligt va?” viskar den blonde. ”Att han vill träffa dig liksom. När jag precis dragit.” 

”Even…” Mikael står upp nu. Fortfarande vid spisen men i beredskapsläge.

”Vad fan ska folk tro om mig?” andas Even. Och med folk menas Magnus och Jonas och Mahdi. Eva. Noora. Eskild och Linn. Och alla de andra som han tycker så mycket om. Oändligt många. Lika många som det finns parallella universum. 

”Även om Jonas vet så skulle han aldrig…tror du Isak vill att det ska spridas en massa skit om dig? Snälla, han älskar dig!” Den mörkhåriges röst är bedjande, som att han försöker lugna ett barn som inte får köpa glass i mataffären. Avvärja ett stundande utbrott.

”Men Isak tror ju att det är sant! Att det inte är nåt skitsnack! Det kommer att bli som på bakka.., alla kommer hata mig.” Kaffet står plötsligt Even upp i halsen och han sväljer upprepade gånger för att mota tillbaka kväljningarna. 

”Ingen hatade dig på bakka, Even,” säger Mikael. ”Och ingen hatar dig nu heller. Det är dina hjärnspöken bara. Och snälla, snälla best bud… LÄR från bakka och allt som hände där.”

”Jag var manisk då, jag kunde inte hjälpa…” frustar Even. Sväljer på nytt. Illamåendet växer. 

”Det vet jag väl, men hur du hanterade det sen liksom. Försvinna från jordens yta typ. Och inte berätta sanningen för någon. Inte så konstigt då att det slutar med att Isak slår mig på käften. Och nu låter du honom gissa sig till svaren igen. Och jag ska bara stå här och se på eller? Fan, jag kan inte bara låta dig…”

Even hinner precis fälla upp toalettlocket och böja sig ned över sitsen, innan spyan kommer. En vattnig, brunaktig sörja som forsar ur honom, rinner genom både näsa och mun. Han känner smaken och lukten av det egna innandömet. Stanken av det. Av allt som är ruttet.

”Få ut det bara.” Mikael är bakom honom, måste ha följt efter för ovanlighetens skull. ”Jag är här.”

Och Even kräks och kräks och kräks. Kastar upp hela sin själ i det grumliga vattnet. Den andre stryker undan hårtestar, håller honom i position. Uppmuntrar.   
Och han vill ha Isak här, nu och nära. Behöver den han lämnade likt en blind behöver sin stav. Han vill känna hans händer, vill tryckas ned av hans vikt. Glömma det andra.

”Jag vill bara få hjälpa dig Even.” Mikaels röst. ”Snälla, låt mig.”

”Tror du att…?” frågar Even mellan uppkastningarna. ”…att det hinner ifatt mig nu.”

”Det är redan här.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Det här handlar inte om någon jävla otrohet!"
> 
> Mötet mellan Mikael och Jonas. Från Jonas POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag vill återigen tacka för alla kommentarer och kudos! Blir väldigt glad, och de håller mig motiverad! :)
> 
> Tack så hemskt mycket!

1 juli 2018

12:24

Jonas 

Det är något som skaver i honom. Ända sedan Isaks sammanbrott häromdagen, har Jonas haft en gnagande magkänsla av att någonting är fel. Jävligt fel. Och de där sugmärkena på halsen förvirrar honom mest av allt. Placeringen av dem. Tillgängliga för hela Norge att beskåda. Därför står han nu utanför ett halvfullt café i centrala Oslo. Väntar. Mobilen börjar vibrera i byxfickan. Han krånglar fram den och ser namnet på displayen. Issy. Såklart.

”Hey man,” svarar han så lättsamt han bara kan. ”Han kommer nog närsomhelst nu. Vi skulle mötas vid halv.” 

”Ja hej….” Isaks röst i andra änden. Nervös. Nedslagen. ”Men vad ska du säga liksom? Hur ska du börja?”

”Jag tar det som det kommer, måste känna av stämningen lite.” Jonas hostar till. ”Men vill du att jag ska fråga om Even är hos honom? Jag kan ju säga att du är fett orolig liksom.”

”Jaa…” svarar Isak, men något tveksamt. ”Ja det vill jag nog. Och sen…”

”Vaddå?” frågar Jonas och ser sig omkring. Letar efter Mikael bland diverse förbipasserande.

”Kan du hälsa Mikael att jag älskar honom?” säger Isak. ”Asså att jag älskar Even, att Mikael ska hälsa Even att jag älskar honom,” skyndar han sig att tillägga. ”Att jag älskar Even. För det gör jag. Jag älskar honom… Jonas, han måste få veta att jag älskar honom.” Han tystnar och Jonas blinkar bort en tår. Smärtan i bästa vännens kärleksförklaring är så påtaglig att han bara vill hålla om honom. Lova att allt kommer att bli bra. Men det är ett löfte som inte är hans att avlägga.

”Självklart Issy,” viskar han därför bara. 

”Jonas!” ropar en bekant stämma, och han avslutar snabbt telefonsamtalet och vänder sig runt. Mikael kommer joggandes mot honom. 

”Sorry att jag blev lite sen,” frustar han och ger honom en hastig kram. ”Livet sker liksom hehe.” 

”No worries,” försäkrar Jonas. Dunkar den äldre i ryggen. ”Ska vi gå in? Uteplatserna verkar vara upptagna allihop.”

Tio minuter senare har de hunnit beställa varsin kopp kaffe och slagit sig ned vid ett ledigt bord. Stämningen är tryckt och Jonas känner hur nervositeten nafsar honom i nacken. Pockar på uppmärksamhet. Han harklar sig.

”Så… hur är allt?” inleder han sedan vad han tror kommer att bli en ganska obehaglig konversation. 

”Jo det är chill med mig,” säger Mikael, men ser väldigt trött ut. Obekväm. ”Hur är det med dig? Vi hann ju knappt snacka på festen hos Eva. Men kära och galna såg jag nog att ni fortfarande är.” Han flinar. Verkar slappna av lite. 

”Ha ha ha,” skrattar Jonas samtidigt som han himlar med ögonen. ”Jo vi har det fint faktiskt,” fortsätter han. ”Till skillnad från… Isak och Even.” Han inväntar spänt den andres reaktion som till hans förvåning uteblir. Mikael smuttar bara på kaffet utan att med en min avslöja vad det är han tänker. 

”Du är fett smidig du, mannen,” säger han efter några sekunders tystnad. ”Jag har faktiskt funderat på hur du skulle komma in på det ämnet. Isak och Even. Imponerande.” Han ler svagt. 

”Är han hos dig?” frågar Jonas, lättad över att inte ha trampat i klaveret. Inte rakt i alla fall.

”Ja.” Den äldre nickar. ”Han sover på min bäddsoffa. Eller vi båda sover där. Enda sovplatsen. Och vem hade kunnat tro det för ett år sedan?” Han stirrar framför sig med en frånvarande blick. 

”Då kan jag säga det till Isak? Han kommer inte att stå utanför din dörr, det lovar jag. Men han har varit ganska orolig. Even har ju ingen mobil, eller har han fixat en ny?” Jonas ser hur Mikael spritter till. 

”Nej Isak slog ju sönder den, eller hur?” säger han. ”Eller har han inte sagt det till dig? Att han kastade den i marken efter att först ha tryckt upp Even mot väggen?” Han skakar uppretat på huvudet och Jonas klandrar honom inte. För det är oförsvarligt, det hans Issy gjorde. 

”Jag vet det,” försöker han medla. ”Och Isak vet själv hur jävla illa det var. Han vet verkligen det. Men det verkar ju ha hänt något innan. Alltså det har varit dåligt mellan dem sen någon fest du och Even var på? Är det så?”

”Vad snackar du om Jonas?” frågar den andre. ”Vart vill du komma? Är det här nåt jäkla förhör eller vad fan? Vad är det här?”

Och detta hade varit Jonas rädsla inför mötet med Mikael. Formationen av två läger. Team Isak versus team Even. Bakka emot Nissen. 

”Mikael, jag vill hjälpa både Isak och Even,” bedyrar han. ”Jag är fett orolig för båda två. För Even är my bro också. Jag bryr mig om honom.” Och det är sant. Isak må vara den han skulle offra livet för, men Even kommer inte långt därefter. Han skulle göra det mesta för den pojken. Kanske även dö. Så enkelt är det.

”Då föreslår jag att du lägger korten på bordet, mannen.” Mikael gestikulerar frustrerat med händerna. ”Vad är det du tror dig veta? Och vilka vet? Är det bara du eller har djungeltrumman…”

”Lägg ner nu,” avbryter Jonas och börjar känna sig irriterad. Påhoppad. ”Inte fan tror du väl att jag skulle gå och säga det här till någon? Isak berättade för mig först för några dagar sedan. Efter att hans pojkvän dragit liksom. Fan, du känner mig bättre än så.” 

”Okej…” Den äldre ser uppgiven ut. ”Vad… vad är det Isak har sagt då?”

Och Jonas lägger korten på bordet. Hela kortleken. 52 tunna blad av ruter och hjärter och klöver och spader. Han skjuter ned elefanten i rummet och glömmer bort allt vad diskretion och taktkänsla innebär. 

”Så,” avslutar han. ”Har Isak rätt i allt det här? Är det som han tror?”

”Jag måste gå, Jonas.” Mikael sveper det sista av kaffet och börjar resa sig upp från stolen. 

”Kan jag bara fråga en sak till?” Den yngre har också ställt sig upp, beredd att följa efter om så krävs. ”Hur full var Even på den där festen egentligen? Hade han rökt?” Och han vet redan innan orden lämnar hans mun hur låga de är. Lägre än lägst. Anklagande men ändock nödvändiga.

”Vad i helvete?!” utbrister Mikael och folk runtomkring har vänt sig åt deras håll nu. 

”Tycker du att Even är en korkad person? Är han dum i huvudet eller?” Jonas fortsätter att provocera, väl medveten om att det kan sluta med en bruten näsa för hans del. 

”Passa dig jävligt noga,” väser den andre mellan sammanbitna tänder. ”Jag varnar dig! Det är min bästa vän du snackar om!!” Han börjar gå mot utgången. 

”Är han en elak person? Vill han göra folk illa? Vill han göra Isak illa?” Den yngre springer ikapp rymlingen. Griper tag i hans arm då dörren till kaféet slår igen bakom dem.

”Du är ju fan sjuk i huvudet!!” skriker Mikael och puttar honom i bröstet. ”Fuck off!”

”Lyssna färdigt på vad jag har att säga!!” 

”Nej tack!!” Den äldre ger Jonas en sista knuff innan han slår runt. Går ifrån. 

”För det är något jävligt konstigt isåfall! För om Even inte var så full att han inte visste sitt eget namn typ, och var han det kan han ju i vilket fall som helst inte samtycka, och om han inte är totalt jävla hjärndöd, och inte heller elak och ute efter att såra Isak, så fattar jag inte! Varför låter han då någon märka upp hela hans jävla nacke?! Så att han lättare ska bli avslöjad eller vad? Så att Isak riktigt ska se vad det är han har gjort? Det här handlar inte om någon jävla otrohet! Mikael!! Det här handlar väl inte om någon otrohet?!”

Mikael stannar upp. Fryser fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck deg!"
> 
> Nionde delen av "And broken we stand." 
> 
> Mikaels POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill återigen tacka för kommentarer och kudos! Och ber om ursäkt för mörka kapitel :(

1 juli 2018

13:41

Mikael

Han kan inte röra sig. Fastkilad i marken står han nu med tunga isbojor kring fotlederna. Jonas närmar sig från någonstans i periferin, och Mikael vill fly men ändå stanna. Berätta. Hålla käft. 

”Mikael?” Jonas har nått fram till honom. Han kan känna den andres andetag mot nacken. ”Vad hände egentligen? Vad vet du?”

”Du vet inte vad du snackar om…” försöker Mikael hävda sig. Lojaliteten mot Even, mot den vän han en gång redan förlorat, är så stark att den överstiger både vett och logik. 

”Så berätta,” vädjar Jonas och lägger en hand på hans axel. ”Mannen… berätta.” 

Mikael frigör sig omedelbart från den yngres fingrar, fortfarande utan att vända sig om. Han tar några vacklande steg framåt. Isen har smält, och nu måste han härifrån utan att bryta några förtroenden eller löften. Fort. 

”Du vet att det är lika illa att stå bredvid va?” ropar Jonas efter honom. ”Fy fan om du bara står där och ser på! Fy fan!”

Mikael stannar inte och den andre verkar heller inte följa efter. Så han traskar obehindrat vidare. Går och går och går. Tårar av både skam och ilska rinner utmed hans kinder. Droppar av absolut bedrövelse. 

”Jag trodde inte det här om dig, mannen.…” är det sista han hör Jonas säga innan avståndet pojkarna emellan är för brett för att ytterligare ord ska nå fram. Och tystnaden som följer är befriande, trots att den inte är total. För han kan fortfarande höra skrattande barn och förälskade par, ljuden av ett somrigt Oslo, men stillheten är likväl där. Inga beskyllningar om vilken dålig vän han är som kastas mot honom likt handgranater. Inga anklagelser om att han står utanför och bevittnar en oundviklig katastrof. 

När han efter vad som känns som ett helt liv senare äntligen står utanför lägenhetsdörren, vågar han inte öppna den. Rädslan inför att möta Even, av att bli korsförhörd utan att ha ett enda vettigt svar i bakfickan, förlamar honom. Så han väntar. Låter tickande sekunder övergå i minuter, och snart har han inget begrepp om hur länge han har stått med ryggen lutad mot korridorväggen. Han blundar hårt. Tar slutligen tjuren vid hornen. 

”Hej killen.” Even befinner sig vid spisen, rökandes under köksfläkten. Magrare än han minns honom för bara några timmar sedan, och med stora mörka ringar under ögonen. Fett hår. Blek hy. Spillrorna av den vibrerande och stilige pojke han en gång lärde känna.

”När åt du senast?” frågar Mikael utan att kunna hejda sig. ”Du ser väldigt tunn ut Even.” 

”Vad sa Jonas?” Den blonde ignorerar frågan. Drar flera snabba bloss från giftpinnen. 

”Ja du,” börjar Mikael. ”Han sa… han tror… han sa…”

”Att jag ligger runt,” konstaterar Even sakligt. Han slänger fimpen i den provisoriska askkoppen, en gammal syltburk som till hälften är fylld med vatten, och tänder genast en ny. 

”Nej!” säger den mörkhårige bestämt. ”Det tror han inte.” 

”Okej… vad tror han då? Hur kan Isak inte ha berättat det för honom? Är inte det weird? Vad sa han då?” 

Tusen frågor och Mikael är fångad i ett moment 22. Han drar en hand genom håret och går och sätter sig i den uppfällda bäddsoffan. Försöker att vinna tid som egentligen inte finns. För det är verkligen här nu. Monstret under sängen som aldrig helt försvann. 

”Vad sa han?” Evens röst är uppjagad och han börjar nervöst att trumma med fingrarna mot diskbänken. ”Du gör mig fett orolig!” Ljudet av naglar mot metall dånar genom rummet.

”Han tror…” viskar Mikael och förnimmer odjurets huggtänder. Det står framför honom i väntan på att gå till attack. ”Han tror vad som är sant. Han vet, och nu tycker jag att vi ringer till Isak.”

Och anfallet kommer i form av en otröstlig Even, i skepnad av svordomar och skällsord som aldrig tycks ta slut. 

”Hur fan kunde du?!” skriker den blonde för sjunde gången under loppet av några minuter. ”Jag litade på dig, din jävla idiot. Faen Faen Faen, vad ska jag göra nu?!” Han håller handen för pannan, pressar handflatan mot den. Hårt.

”Jag sa ju ingenting, har jag sagt, han räknade ut det själv!” Mikael upprepar det eviga mantrat. ”Jag sa ingenting! Best bud…” Han står några meter ifrån kaoset, noga med att inte komma för nära. ”Vad skulle jag säga då? Va?”

”Nej! Du skulle ha sagt ’nej’!” Even skakar i hela kroppen. Han utstrålar en sådan förtvivlan att även den lyckligaste av människor skulle tappa livsglädjen vid åsynen.

”Jag sa varken ja eller nej, utan jag gick därifrån. Men han räknade ut det själv Even, något som Isak också kanske skulle ha gjort om han inte vore så jävla upptagen med att…” Den mörkhårige hinner inte avsluta meningen.

”Fuck deg!” kvider Even och sjunker ihop på golvet. Han börjar vagga fram och tillbaka med armarna låsta kring benen. ”Inget av det här är Isaks fel, inget av det här är Isaks fel…”

”Jag har inte sagt att det är Isaks fel, men vet du… det börjar mer och mer kännas som att det är mitt. Jag står bara och ser på. Jag står bara här.” Jonas ord. De ringer likt kyrkklockor i Mikaels öron, och påminner om en skuld som inte längre är uthärdlig att bära. Ryggsäcken har blivit för tung. Alldeles för tung.

”Vi måste ringa Isak nu,” säger han och närmar sig försiktigt den blonde. ”Det här går inte längre.” Han räcker fram mobilen med kontakten ’Isak V” uppslagen på displayen. Even tar emot den utan att protestera, och det är inte förrän skadan redan är skedd som Mikael inser sitt monumentala misstag.

”Jonas, det är Even. Jag ringer från Mikaels mobil.” 

”Even…” andas den mörkhårige men talar numera till en betongvägg. ”Tänk efter nu, för fan,” försöker han ändå varna.

”Jag hörde att ni två snackat om den där kvällen, och jag ville bara säga att det har blivit ett missförstånd. Mikael försökte skydda mig från att sanningen skulle komma fram.” Even rabblar in i luren.

”Even, sluta nu!” ber Mikael. 

”Så vad du nu tror har hänt är inte sant. Och jag vill inte att Isak ska få för sig en massa skit som bara fuckar med hans huvud. Jag var otrogen. Tyvärr. Jag var ett jävla svin och Isak är för bra för mig.” Den blonde fortsätter att gräva sin egen grav. Spadtag efter spadtag fylls till bredden utav jord och lera. Fördjupar det redan bottenlösa.

”Snälla…” viskar Mikael. ”Lägg på.” Han gråter stilla, oförmögen att stoppa vad det är han just nu bevittnar. Den oundvikliga katastrofen. 

”Och de där sugmärkena som du tydligen har ägnat så mycket uppmärksamhet... de var för att han skulle kunna se på en gång... vad det är för nåt som… jag är. Jag ska inte göra honom illa igen. Hälsa honom det.”

Even avslutar samtalet genom att lägga på. Inga ’hejdå’ eller ’vi snakkes’.

”Tack för lånet, killen,” säger han och skjuter sedan mobilen över golvet i Mikaels riktning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ett möte mellan Jonas och Even. 
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tionde delen av "And broken we stand." 
> 
> Fortsätter tacka för fina kommentarer och kudos!   
> I nästa del kommer Even och Isak förhoppningsvis att mötas igen.

2 juli 2018

09:59

Even

Han förstår inte själv hur han lyckades ta sig till jobbet denna morgon. Mikael hade väckt honom vid sjutiden och räckt honom mobilen. Gett honom möjligheten att ringa och sjukskriva sig. Men Even hade bara rest sig upp från bäddsoffans trygga sfär och gått in i badrummet. Samlat ihop skärvorna av det egna jaget. Klätt på sig jeans och T-shirt. Borstat tänderna. Delat en cigarett under fläkten med den temporära rumskompisen. Omfamnat densamma som tack för att han finns. Tagit stegen nedför lägenhetstrapporna och påbörjat dagen. I den ordningen. 

”Lugnt idag,” jäspar Estelle och trycker in en chokladpralin i munnen. ”Döm mig inte,” skrattar hon och pekar menande på Even.

”Jag har inte sagt ett pip!” säger Even och håller upp händerna i en avväpnande gest. ”Du behöver inte ens banta, din dumbom. Sluta snacka på det sättet. Du är skitfin.” Och det är hon verkligen, både på insidan och utsidan, med rödlätt hår som räcker henne ned till axlarna. Söta små fräknar utspridda över både ansikte och armar. Mullig, men det klär henne bara. Och så fruktansvärt gullig att det helt enkelt är omöjligt att tycka illa om henne.

”Lätt för dig att säga, James Dean,” skojar Estelle och börjar torka av glasmontern för en tredje gång i brist på andra sysslor. ”Du har ju liksom ditt på det torra också. Snygg dude som säkert är en jäkla gud i sängen. Ni spenderade mycket tid där förra veckan antar jag, så trött som du ser ut.” Hon flinar och Even vänder sig mot kaffemaskinen.

”Kanske det,” säger han och försöker att låta obekymrad. Glad. På ren rutin häller han sedan mjölk i en silverkanna och börjar skumma den. Låter ljudet av handlingen omsluta honom. Det har verkligen varit en lugn morgon. Alltför lugn och stilla. 

I vanliga fall uppskattar han dessa förmiddagar, då endast ett fåtal kafégäster har slagit läger i lokalen. Morgnar av att i lugn och ro kunna ta emot kaffebeställningar, av att slippa stressen med växande köer och otåliga kunder. Dock inte idag. Idag hade han önskat att få springa mellan borden. Plocka disk. Torka rent. Servera latte efter latte. Sysselsätta händer och fötter för att på så vis lura hjärnan. Hindra den från att grubbla. Skjuta ifrån sig tankarna på Isak genom fysiskt arbete. 

”Men tja Jonas!” hör han kollegan utbrista. ”Vad gör du här? Kom du för gratis kaffe?” Och Even behöver inte vända sig om för att veta att det är Jonas Noah Vasquez som hon nyss hälsade på. 

”Tjena Estelle!” Och mycket riktigt. Jonas dova röst. ”Jag kom för att snacka lite med Even, jag,” förklarar han. ”Men vem tackar nej till gratis kaffe?”

Even upphör med att skumma mjölken. Ställer ned kannan på skänken. Andas och räknar till tio. Slår runt.

”Hej killen.” Han går fram till disken och sträcker sig över den. Hälsar på den mörkhårige. ”Jag jobbar ju, så lite dålig timing,” ursäktar han sig. Ber en stilla bön om att lunchrusningen ska slå ner likt en atombomb. 

”Det är typ tre gäster här Even,,” säger Estelle och ger honom en egendomlig blick. Iakttagande. ”Ta din rast nu. Jag fixar något nice till er och kommer ut med. Du tar fortfarande kaffet svart, Jonas?”

”Ja…” börjar Jonas svara.

”Jag jobbar bara fem timmar, så har ju tyvärr ingen rast då,” avbryter Even och rycker på axlarna i något som ska likna en urskuldande rörelse. Som att det är bortom hans kontroll att han inte kan ta en snabbfika med vännen på visit. Plikten kallar.

”Va?” ifrågasätter arbetskamraten. ”Skärp dig, så jobbar vi ju inte här.” Hon låter förvirrad.

”Ja men du ska ju ändå ha rast först isåfall, du började ju före mig.” Even inser att han svamlar nu, att han griper efter halmstrån, i jakten på en godtagbar ursäkt. Blotta tanken på egentid med Jonas får honom dock att vilja krypa in i diskmaskinen. Starta den.

”Even!” utropar den mörkhårige frustrerat. ”Jag är så här jävla nära att ringa Isak och be honom komma hit.” Han använder tumme och pekfinger för att demonstrera vad ’nära’ innebär. Och det är för nära. ”Så nu tycker jag att du tar din rast, som du tydligen inte har, och så går vi och sätter oss.” Han verkar totalt obekymrad över att Estelle står en meter ifrån och kan höra deras konversation.

De väljer ett fönsterbord, någotsånär avskilt och privat. Den rödlätta kommer som utlovat med både kaffe och smörgåsar samtidigt som hon slänger oroliga ögonkast åt Evens håll.

”Vad håller du på med Jonas?” fräser han när de åter lämnats ensamma. ”Vem tror du att du är? Komma till min arbetsplats och stressa upp både mig och kollegor? Jag jobbar här!”

”Det är ju svårt att nå dig nuförtiden,” säger Jonas lugnt. ”Och jag behöver verkligen prata med dig.” Han tar en tugga av ostfrallan.

”Om vaddå?” frågar Even irriterat och kliar sig i hårbotten. ”Jag jobbar ju!”

”Om varför du ljuger.” Den mörkhårige tar en klunk av kaffet. ”Varför ljuger du, Even?”

”På riktigt nu, vad tror du att det här är för någonting?” Even känner hur det börjar tjuta i öronen. Väggarna kommer närmare. ”Ett avsnitt av Columbo eller?” Han fokuserar på golvväxten som står i ett hörn. Försöker stävja ångesten genom att fästa blicken vid något konkret. 

”Columbo? Vad fan är det? Menar du Columbus? Han som upptäckte Amerika?” Jonas fnyser. ”Vad har han med något att göra?”

”Nej alltså, jag menar tv-serien Columbo. Om han kommissarien. Det finns en gammal sådan. Men whatever.” Den blonde bannar sig själv och sin förmåga att slänga med referenser som ingen förstår. Han vill bara få det här samtalet överstökat, men lyckas istället dra ut på det. Förlänga processen ytterligare.

”Kommissarie Vasquez.” Jonas smakar på orden. ”Ja varför inte? Det låter bra, tycker du inte? Ligger fint på tungan.” Han ler mjukt och Even fnittrar till. För ett ögonblick känns allt bra, eller åtminstone som vanligt. Jonas torra humor och snabba comebacks. Hans egna reaktion på den andres försök till skämt.

”Håller helt med,” säger han innan verkligheten hinner ifatt. ”Jag vet bara inte vad du vill att jag ska säga. Jag är så jävla ledsen att jag gjorde Isak illa. Jag önskar att jag kunde ta tillbaka det, men det går ju inte.”

”Så du ska aldrig träffa honom igen eller vad är planen? Ni har ett helt liv ihop. En lägenhet. Räkningar.” 

”Självklart ska vi träffas igen och reda ut allt sånt. Det praktiska liksom. Men vi kan inte vara ihop just nu.” Even sväljer hårt. Smärtan i att behöva reducera deras kärlekshistoria till något så banalt som flyttlådor och uppdelning av ägodelar, kväver honom. Det praktiska kväver honom. 

”Jag kommer inte att vilja ha någonting därifrån i vilket fall,” fastslår han. ”Från lägenheten alltså. Isak får det han vill ha. Jag kommer inte att bråka. Det är det minsta jag kan göra för honom.”

”Vet du Even,” säger den mörkhårige och sträcker lite på sig. ”Jag har inte sagt nåt till honom än om allt. Om vad det är som jag tror. Vi snackade lite i telefon igår efter att jag träffat Mikael, men jag sa inget direkt. Men idag kommer jag att göra det. Så att du vet det. Vi ska träffas efter hans jobb. Du har chansen nu att prata med honom först. Ta den.” 

Even säger ingenting på flera minuter. Han sitter bara helt stilla och ser livet göra ännu en u-sväng. 

”Han kommer följa efter mig till andra sidan jordklotet Jonas, förstår du inte det?” viskar han när han åter får mål i mun. ”Du kan ju inte gå och snacka om saker du inte vet säkert, eller hur?” ber han.

”Jag vet det, mannen. Och det är inte bara han som kommer följa dig dit. Jag kommer också att göra det.” Den mörkhårige reser sig upp och går runt det lilla bordet. Ställer sig bredvid kamraten och lägger händerna på hans axlar.”Jag ska träffa honom vid fem. Så att du vet.”

”Du vet inte ens vad som har hänt,” kvider Even. Han ska precis torka bort en ilsken tår då han känner Jonas finger mot kinden, hur toppen av det stryker undan saltdroppen. Varsamt.

”Jag glömde hälsa en sak till Mikael igår. Isak vill att du ska veta att han älskar dig. Han sa att du behöver veta det. Och det tror jag verkligen att du behöver.”

Den yngre pojken lämnar sedan kaféet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kan vi sova ihop inatt?"
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elfte delen av "And broken we stand."
> 
> Tack för alla kommentarer och kudos!

2 juli 2018

18:36

Isak

Och nu springer han. Stormar fram. Hjärtat slår så hårt och fort att det är redo att fly bröstet. Lämna kroppen. Jonas skriker hans namn, vill att han ska sakta ned. Åka spårvagn istället för att sprinta. Isak lyssnar inte. Fortsätter. Lägger meter efter meter bakom sig för att komma framåt. Ingenting är viktigare än det. För han måste först nå fram innan han kan få honom tillbaka.

Han ska hämta honom nu. Hämta Even. Den vackraste pojken i världen, men med en hemlighet så fasansfull att Isak vill döda. Han vill slå och slå och slå tills knogarna är trasiga och odjuret demolerat. Mata det ännu anonyma ansiktet med smällar tills återstoden av det är en blodpöl med tänder.

”Se dig för!” ryter mannen som han nyss sprang in i. Nästan. ”Vad är det för ett jäkla sätt? Komma farande som en jädra kanonkula!” Han tar ett steg tillbaka och ser uppfordrande på den blonde.

”Käften!” Isak har varken tid eller lust med någon uppläxning, och speciellt inte från en herre som säkerligen tar varje tillfälle i akt att skylla världens alla problem på dagens ungdom. 

”Det var det oförskämdaste jag har…” börjar mannen bråka, men Jonas har hunnit ikapp nu och ställer sig emellan. 

”Sorry alltså, han menade inte det där,” pustar han och håller upp en hand. ”Det har bara hänt lite grejer och han är stressad. Sorry.” Han pressar ryggen mot Isak. Blockerar vägen. Mannen har blivit röd i ansiktet och verkar vilja läsa lusen av dem båda. I slutändan bestämmer han sig dock för att gå vidare. 

”Skitunge!” ropar han över axeln då han har kommit några meter bort.

”Jag är nitton, gubbjävel!” gormar Isak samtidigt som vännen drar honom med sig. 

”Nu skärper du dig Issy!” Jonas håller honom fast i tröjärmarna. Skakar om. ”Ska du starta massa skit nu? Är det läge för det va?” Hans grepp hårdnar. ”Nu tar vi spårvagnen. Killen bor på andra sidan stan. Och försök att inte få oss avkastade därifrån.” 

Isak låter den andre föra honom till närmsta hållplats. Leda honom in i vagnen och fram till ett ledigt säte. Han lutar huvudet mot fönstret. Stirrar ut genom det, men utan att egentligen se. Hjärnan är ockuperad med tankar på den han älskar. Hans fina Even som bär på en skam som inte är hans att bära, då skulden tillhör någon annan. Och han knyter nävarna i knät, känner hur naglarna borrar in i skinnet. Han kommer aldrig att kunna förlåta sig själv för vad han inte såg. Alla gånger som han har anklagat och härjat. Knuffats och greppat tag. 

”Vad tänker du på, mannen?” frågar Jonas och lägger en hand på hans lår. 

”Att jag har varit en jävla idiot,” svarar Isak och försöker hålla tillbaka gråten. Han måste vara stark nu. Får inte falla sönder. ”Jag måste få hem honom, Jonas.” Och det är uppdraget. Anledningen till att de befinner sig på vad som tycks vara den långsammaste spårvagnen i hela Oslo. Och när han har hämtat honom så ska han leda honom bort från mörkret och tillbaka in i tryggheten. Älska honom och älska honom lite till. Beskydda. Hjälpa honom att läka. Överösa med kärlek och empati. Om Even väljer att följa med.

”Du kunde ju inte veta Issy,” lugnar den mörkhårige. ”Och jag tror det kommer att gå bra. Han kommer att följa med dig.”

”Nej, men jag borde ha tänkt tanken i alla fall.” Isak stampar frustrerat i golvet. ”Det fanns fan inte i min värld! Och hur jävla sakta åker vi? Är det Skalman som kör?!”

”Chilla!” varnar Jonas. ”Vi ska av nästa.”

Och äntligen står de utanför lägenhetsporten. Ringer på porttelefonen. Flera signaler går fram innan svaret kommer.

”Ja hallå?” Mikaels röst. ”Vem är det?” Det knastrar från högtalaren.

”Öppna Mikael!” kräver Isak omedelbart och rycker i handtaget. ”Jag svär att jag slår in dörren om du inte…” hotar han, men blir undanskuffad. 

”Det är vi Mikael, kan du öppna?” Jonas har tagit över. ”Skärp dig,” viskar han till Isak. Lägger pekfingret över läpparna för att hyssja.

Det klickar till i låset och pojkarna går in. Den mörkhårige håller hårt om den blondes axlar. Styr honom trapporna upp. Föreläser om vikten av självbehärskning under tiden. 

”Hej.” Mikael väntar på dem i dörröppningen. Släpper förbi. 

”Even?” Isak dundrar fram likt nationella insatsstyrkan. Snurrar runt flera varv för att finna den han söker. Sliter upp toalettdörren. Letar i garderoben. ”Vart är han?” Han känner paniken stiga när han möter den äldres skrämda blick. ”Vart är han?!”

”Han kom aldrig hem.” Mikael tänder skakande en cigarett. ”Jag har ringt hans föräldrar. Han är inte där heller.” 

”Vad… han slutade ju klockan ett idag?” Isak har memorerat schemat som hänger på kylskåpsdörren därhemma. Vet kärlekens arbetstider bättre än sina egna. ”Så… vart är han då?” Han torkar sig om näsan med ena tröjärmen. Ser desperat på de andra två i jakten på ett svar. 

”Jag har ingen aning,” säger Mikael och skakar på huvudet. ”Jag vet inte vart han är. Fan Isak, jag vet inte… jag vet inte…” Hans ögon tåras. 

”Men kan han inte ha jobbat över då?” föreslår Jonas, dock utan att låta det minsta övertygad. ”Kanske var någon kollega som var sjuk? Han har ju gjort det flera gånger förut.”

”Jag har ringt Estelle också,” berättar den äldre. Han blåser ut rök. ”Han gick av sitt pass vid ett. Och jag har checkat med Elias och alla killarna men… nej.” 

”Du menar checkat med alla utom mig då?” Den blonde håller demonstrativt upp sin iPhone i luften samtidigt som han ilsket placerar sig framför det rökande nervvraket. ”För jag har fan inga missade samtal eller meddelanden ifrån dig. Kan du se några eller?” Han andas fortare. ”Inga jävla hintar om att mannen i mitt liv är borta! För det är tydligen viktigare för dig att hålla en massa jävla hemligheter än att hålla honom vid liv! Fy fan!”

”Isak, ta det lugnt nu,” vädjar Jonas. ”Vi hittar honom. Det här är inte Mikaels fel.”

”Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt…” Mikael blundar. Gråter stilla. ”Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra.” Han tar ett bloss av cigaretten. ”Vad skulle jag göra?”

”Åh herregud…” Isak sjunker ihop i en slapp hög intill diskbänken. Vilar pannan mot handflatan. ”Jag överlever inte om han har gjort någonting mot sig själv nu.” Och det är sant. Han överlever knappt med informationen om det redan inträffade. Den lilla bråkdel som han nu vet om. Tusen scenarior flaxar förbi hans inre. Påminnelser om ett självmordsförsök som nästan lyckades. Återblickar till natten i hotellsviten då Even vandrade ut naken för att köpa snabbmat. 

”Snacka inte så Issy,” viskar Jonas. ”Vi hittar honom.” 

”Och hur ska vi kunna göra det? Vart ska vi börja? Gaahh…” Den blonde darrar. Luften har lämnat hans lungor. Han kan inte andas. 

”Halla.” 

Plötsligt står han där vid ytterdörren. Pojken med hemligheten som inte längre är helt dold. Vacker och sliten och trasig. Förvirrad.

”Even!” utropar Isak.

Och det går så enkelt efter det. Inga böner eller löften krävs. En omfamning och det är allt. Ärliga ord om hur älskad han forfarande är.

”Jag är så trött Isak,” viskar Even mot den yngres hals. ”Kan vi sova ihop inatt?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alltid ja, Evi."
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolfte delen av "And broken we stand." 
> 
> Jag hade tänkt att uppdatera först imorgon, men har både jobb och skola då. Så lika bra att göra det nu :)   
> Har även svårt att skriva kärlekscener (är egentligen för pryd) men har gett det ännu ett försök.  
> Tack till alla som läser!

3 juli 2018

07:03

Even 

Han har sovit ända tills nu. Legat i en djup dvala, fri från både mardrömmar och minnesbilder. Isak snusar honom i nacken, den starka kroppen tätt omslingrad kring hans egna betydligt svagare. Bröstkorg mot rygg. Ett lår slängt över midjan. Bar hud mot annan bar hud. Det varmaste försvar som finns egentligen. Här vill Even stanna, för evigt instoppad i famnen hos den han älskar. En liten sked som beskyddas av en större. 

”Är du vaken?” frågar den yngre. Pussar honom lätt på ena skuldran. 

”Mm,” hummar Even. ”Men jag har sovit bra. Hela natten.” Han petar bort lite ögongrus och försöker sedan resa sig upp. 

”Vart ska du?” Isak stoppar honom genom att kasta en arm runt hans mage. Håller honom ännu lite hårdare intill, men utan att dominera.

”Måste bara pissa, baby,” förklarar Even och smeker den andres hand. Killar den lite. Han gör inget nytt försök att ta sig upp, utan låter Isak välja. Lämnar över till den yngre att avgöra om han litar på Evens intentioner. Att det faktiskt handlar om ett toalettbesök och inte är en flykt till Gambia som står på agendan.

”Even, det här kommer låta dumt,” viskar Isak. Han har fortfarande inte gjort någon ansats att släppa iväg den äldre. ”Och jag vill inte att du ska känna dig kontrollerad och shit… men jag vill faktiskt inte att vi låser toalettdörren på ett tag. Asså inte jag heller. Jag kommer inte heller göra det. Vi har den stängd men bara inte låst.” Han låter osäker. Rädd.

”Okej, vi kan göra så.” Even flätar samman deras fingrar. Hade Isak kommit med ett liknande krav för någon vecka sedan, så skulle han ha protesterat. Kanske vägrat. Dock inte längre. Nu vill han ge kärleken åtminstone illusionen av trygghet, och om det är i form av en olåst badrumsdörr så får det vara så. Isak kan få tro att det är vad som krävs. 

”Säkert?” Den yngres hoppfulla stämma. ”Bara ett litet tag liksom, tills vi har rett ut allting. För du vet att vi måste göra det va?” Flera kyssar mot nacken. 

”Jag vet det.” Even blundar. Stänger för ett ögonblick ute omvärlden. Gömmer sig från den.

”Vet du vem det var? Känner du det jävla… äcklet?” Isaks röst är fylld av sjudande ilska. Förakt. Han borrar in ansiktet i den äldres hår. Kvider. 

”Nej, baby, det var någon random bara,” ljuger Even. För han vet mer än väl. Har både namn och adress till den som lärde honom att ondska existerar. Han har mött honom flera gånger, före och efter incidenten. Isak har hälsat på honom. Tagit i hand och presenterat sig som ’Evens pojkvän’. Efteråt sagt att han verkar vara en ’trevlig typ’. 

”Vill du berätta för mig sen? Vad det var som hände? Jag vill inte pressa dig till någonting, men jag tror att vi behöver prata om det. Det är du och jag, Evi. Bara du och jag.” Den yngre stryker honom över kinden. Pussar hans öra. 

”Jag måste verkligen pissa nu,” viskar Even och den andre låter honom. Lossar greppet så att han på ostadiga ben kan förflytta sig till badrummet. Och han lämnar dörren både olåst och på glänt. Uträttar snabbt sina behov innan han återvänder. Isak sitter upp nu. Överkroppen är naken och svettig. Solstrålar leker över den brunbrända hyn. Even ler. Känner hur något vaknar till liv mellan benen. 

”Vi ska prata, men inte just nu.” Han slår sig ned på sängkanten. Börjar krypa över madrassen fram till den andre. Grenslar honom. Känner en hård bula mot rumpan. ”Nu vill jag göra något annat,” stönar han och biter honom lekfullt i underläppen.

”Som vaddå?” frågar Isak, men kysser honom sedan djupt. Placerar händerna över hans skinkor. Klämmer. Masserar.

”Dig.” Even för en hand innanför den yngres kalsonger. Stryker med fingertopparna över det pulserande könet. ”Eller snarare vill jag att DU ska ’göra’ mig. Jag vill känna dig. Överallt.” Han tjuter till då Isak, hastigt och utan förvarning, manövrerar de båda så att Even hamnar på rygg i sängen med den andre ovanpå.

”Är du helt säker?” Isak tvingar den äldre att möta hans blick. ”Det här är inte bara för att du vill bevisa nåt menar jag? För det behöver du inte.” Han pussar honom på nästippen men behåller hela tiden ögonkontakten. Vägrar släppa den.

”Är du psykologimästare nu också?” Evens halvhjärtade försök till skämt bemöts med en rynkad panna. 

”Snälla Even, skämta inte om det här.” Isak fattar tag om hans kinder. ”Du vet vad jag menar, eller hur?” En retorisk fråga. 

”Du är den enda jag vill ska röra mig Isak. Ingen annan ska få röra mig igen. Någonsin. Men jag vill att du ska det. Och det är inte för att bevisa något. Det är för att jag vill.” Och Even menar det. Varenda stavelse. Han längtar efter den andres självsäkra fingrar, känslan av att fyllas upp och bli hel. Han vill ha honom inne i sig, behöver honom där. 

”Jag ska aldrig låta någon göra dig illa igen, jag svär på mitt liv asså,” lovar Isak samtidigt som han kravlar ur sina underbyxor. ”Jag ska döda den jäveln när jag får reda på vem det är. Och jag kommer fan ta reda på det om det så är det sista jag gör.” Han andas häftigare. Uppjagat. ”Han kan inte gömma sig för mig. Jag hittar honom. Och när jag gör det… då kommer han önska att han aldrig blivit född. Det jävla aset. Jävla äckel är vad han är.”

Even säger ingenting. Han betvivlar inte för en sekund att Isak kommer att hålla sitt löfte om blodshämnd. Det gör honom livrädd. Kall. Egendomligt tänd. De mixade känslorna förvillar, lämnar honom i en sinnesstämning som varken är bra eller dålig utan någonstans mittemellan. Och han förstår verkligen den yngres avsky. Om situationen vore omvänd skulle han säkerligen själv förvandlas till en tickande bomb. Just därför ska Isak aldrig få veta. Han ska aldrig få ett namn eller adress, och därmed inte heller chansen att göra sig själv olycklig. För det hela skulle bara utlösa en explosion.

”Du vet att jag alltid kommer att ta hand om dig va?” Isak lägger sig tillrätta mellan den äldres ben. Kysser honom passionerat. ”Jag har inte gjort det på sistone, men det ska bli ändring på det nu. Jag ska alltid ta hand om dig.” Han kysser honom igen. ”Och sorry om du tycker jag är kontrollerande och jag ska verkligen försöka att inte vara det, men du måste lita på mig. Låta mig hjälpa dig. Okej?” Ännu en blöt kyss. ”Jag älskar dig så mycket att jag går sönder ibland.”

”Shh Isak,” andas Even och smeker honom över ryggen. ”Jag älskar dig också, min lilla neandertalare.” 

Och det är så skönt när Isak, sent omsider, glider in och ut med vana rörelser. Varje stöt är så intensiv att Even skriker. Han håller krampaktigt om den yngre pojkens axlar, slänger bak huvudet. Ber om mer och får det, men utan att det blir för mycket. Isak jagar ständigt hans mun, kysser honom som om det vore sista gången. Och Even besvarar ivrigt, ser in i hans gröna ögon utan att vilja sluta sina egna. Han tänker inte på någonting annat än mannen ovanför. Känner inte någonting annat. Demonerna knullas bort. I alla fall för tillfället.

Efteråt ligger Even på mage i sängen. Den yngre vilar på sidan med ansiktet vänt mot honom. Ritar osynliga figurer på hans ryggtavla. 

”Jag hade tänkt att fråga om du ville förlova dig med mig den där dagen,” börjar den äldre berätta. ”Eller inte just den dagen kanske, men inom den närmsta framtiden. Jag och Mikael hade varit och tittat på ringar. Innan vi gick till den där festen. Han var sämsta smakrådet ever Btw.” Han ler svagt åt minnet. ”Jag vet ju att vi hade haft det rätt dåligt där ett tag, men jag ville verkligen visa dig att jag menade allvar. Med oss två. Men jag hittade ingen som var bra nog. Eller alla bra var för jävla dyra. Typ 10 000 spänn för en enkel i vitt guld. Wtf liksom?”

”Jag hade svarat ja.” Isak ögon vattnas. Rinner över. 

”Och nu?” frågar Even. ”Efter allt som har varit? Kan vi någonsin komma tillbaka till när vi hade det bra?” Han kan inte heller hålla tillbaka gråten. Vill inte göra det.

”Alltid ja, Evi. På alla dina frågor.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food truck 
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trettonde delen av "And broken we stand."
> 
> Tack så hemskt mycket till alla som läser <3

6 juli 2018

17:30

Isak

”Kan ni lyssna färdigt innan ni dissar idén, eller?” utropar Magnus och slår ut med händerna. ”Fatta vad vi skulle tjäna på det? Att ha en food truck och köra runt med? Då betalar vi ju ingen hyra liksom, så allt vi tjänar går ju direkt till oss. Baam. Och ja, maten måste vi ju köpa, men det lär ju inte vara jättedyrt. Jag tror verkligen på det här konceptet, killar.” Han tar en klunk av ölen. 

Kompisgänget, eller åtminstone stommen av det, är samlat på en uteservering. Mahdi, Magnus, Jonas och Isak. Och så Even. Stämningen är uppsluppen, sådär härligt lättsam som den bara kan bli tillsammans med människor som man tycker mycket om. Isak sitter i Evens knä, tillbakalutad, och blir hela tiden påmind om pojkvännens närvaro genom pussar på kinden. Idag, just nu, är livet bra. Bättre.

”Och vem skulle laga maten då?” retas Isak. ”Du? Rikslarm om matförgiftning då eller?” Han kan både känna och höra att Even fnittrar till. Njuter av ljudet.

”Vaddå, steka lite hamburgare?” frustar Magnus. ”Och är du verkligen den som ska ifrågasätta mina cooking skills? Har du lyckats bemästra konsten att koka tevatten, förresten? Har hört att det ska vara ganska krångligt. För vissa, då.”

Och om ljudet av Evens undertryckta fnitter får Isak att le, så är det ingenting mot vad den äldre pojkens skratt framkallar. Det vibrerande och bubblande lätet är som musik för öronen. Och nu skrattar han. Högt och innerligt. Begraver ansiktet i den yngres hår. Skrattar och skrattar och skrattar. De övriga pojkarna stämmer in. Asgarvar. 

”Fuck deg!” Isak ger Magnus fingret, men känner egentligen bara tacksamhet gentemot vännen och dennes förmåga att sprida glädje omkring sig. 

”Och förresten tänkte jag att Even skulle laga maten,” återupptar Magnus konversationen. ”Det är du väl med på, mannen?” 

”Om du fixar en food truck så lovar jag att göra de bästa jävla hamburgarna du någonsin har smakat, Magnus!” Even sträcker sig fram och tar emot en High-five från kompisen. 

”Så Even ska både köra och fixa käket då eller?” frågar Jonas med höjda ögonbryn. ”Han är ju den enda med körkort. Vad ska vi andra göra då? Yoga eller?”

”Ha!” Magnus hoppar till på stolen. ”Det har jag redan tänkt på! Isak får övningsköra helt enkelt. Så behöver ju Even bara sitta bredvid och chilla. Ta igen sig mellan matlagningsvarven.” Han ser mycket nöjd ut med sig själv. 

”Då åker inte jag med,” fnyser Mahdi. ”Jag vill inte dö innan jag fyllt tjugo liksom.” Han duckar då Isak måttar ett lekfullt slag mot hans huvud. 

”Eller så säljer vi in idén till Mikael också. Får med honom. Han kör ju.” Magnus fortsätter att bolla idéer. 

”Idiot,” suckar Mahdi och skakar på huvudet. Dricker lite av ölen han håller i. ”Påminn mig att ge Vilde en fet jävla kram nästa gång vi ses. Som tack för att hon avlastar oss från den här.” Han klappar Magnus på axeln och nya skrattsalvor utlöses. Isak tar tillfället i akt och vänder sig om i pojkvännens knä. Möter hans blåa ögon. 

”Har du det bra, baby?” frågar han och pussar honom på munnen. Mjukt. Even nickar till svar. Och inga ord är nödvändiga. Isak vet. Han ser på den äldres hela hållning att han är avslappnad. Trygg. 

Pojkarna är sjukskrivna veckan ut. Först på måndag börjar verkligheten igen. De senaste dagarna har de avskärmat sig från omvärlden. Bara legat i sängen. Pratat. Inte om allt, men om en hel del. Even har velat ha mycket sex, tagit flera initiativ med förklaringen att han behöver vara nära. Att han vill känna. Känna Isak. Och Isak har gladeligen besvarat inviterna, till en början något orolig över att den äldre hanterar sin ångest på fel sätt. Even har dock hyssjat honom vid dessa tillfällen. Bett Isak att lita på honom.

Och Isak försöker. Han vill. Det är bara så svårt att känna tillit till någon som uppenbarligen döljer någonting. Even har fortfarande inte berättat om vad det var som hände på den där festen. Det enda han har medgivit är att det skedde ett övergrepp. Att det inte var frivilligt från hans sida. Inget mer. Inga detaljer överhuvudtaget. 

”Jag tänkte köpa en till öl, vill du ha något?” Even stryker honom över kinden. Väcker honom ur hans tankar, som tenderar att vandra iväg numera. 

”Är det så bra?” ifrågasätter Isak. För kontrollbehovet är ändå där. ”Är det inte din tredje nu?” 

Och han önskar att han kunde låta Even få känna sig fri, självständig nog att fatta beslut om åtminstone det egna alkoholintaget. Han vill inte styra och ställa, men vågar heller inte ta några risker. Speciellt inte när han just har fått sin kärlek tillbaka, och i ett skörare skick än någonsin tidigare.

”Det är lugnt, baby.” Even biter honom lätt i örsnibben. ”Jag behöver inte en till. Tänkte bara att det vore nice.” Den äldre fogar sig utan diskussion. Det smärtar lika mycket som det lättar.

”Hey Alex!” Jonas röst bryter igenom tvåsamheten. ”Kom och sätt dig, mannen!”

Isak snor runt. Ser hur en av Evens vänner är påväg mot deras bord. Han hälsar honom välkommen, samtidigt som han känner hur den äldre klämmer hårt om hans lår. Hårdare än innan. 

”Tjena!” Alex slår sig ned på en ledig stol vid bordet. ”Allt bra? Längesedan nu, Even.”

”Hej.” Even röst är lågmäld. Han börjar putta på Isak, indikerar med kroppen att han vill resa sig upp. ”Ja, det var ett tag sedan,” fortsätter han, då den yngre förvirrad lämnar hans famn. ”Sorry, måste på toaletten.” Han ställer sig upp och vänder genast om. Går mot ingången till puben. Försvinner.

Orosmolnen kommer smygandes. Ockuperar en annars klarblå himmel. Isak förstår inte vad som nyss skedde, men är samtidigt säker på att något just gick sönder. Att något ytterligare nu är brustet. Han funderar på att följa efter kärleken, men besinnar sig. Kanske blev Even bara akut kissnödig. 

”Kommer ni på festen?” frågar Alex leende, då Isak har slagit sig ned på den överblivna platsen.

”Vilken fest?” Isak tittar hela tiden över axeln. Hoppas att snart få se Even igen. Med eller utan en nyinköpt öl. Så länge han kommer.

”Hos mig,” svarar den bekanta. ”Eller hos mina föräldrar. Har fått låna deras hus. Kommer bli awesome. Jag har messat Even om den?” 

”Hans mobil är trasig,” säger Jonas. ”Men du har mig på messenger väl? Skicka informationen där. Vem säger nej till fest liksom?” Han pillar lite med sina solglasögon som ligger hopfällda på bordet.

”Yes, det gör jag. Ni vill inte missa den. Men jag måste dra nu. Ska träffa en polare. Men hälsa till Even att han måste komma. Har fan inte hängt med killen sedan i våras.” Alex lämnar sedan sällskapet. Vinkar åt dem.

”Trevlig kille, det där,” konstaterat Magnus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyst överenskommelse
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fjortonde delen av "And broken we stand."
> 
> Varnar för att detta kapitel innehåller vissa återblickar till natten då Even blev utsatt för ett övergrepp. 
> 
> Tack så hemskt mycket till alla som läser <3

7 juli 2018

16:59

Even

Han drar ett sista bloss av cigaretten. Andas in den varma röken. Känner hur det bränner i hals och lungor. River. Han slänger fimpen i den vattenfyllda glasburken, och fumlar genast efter en ny i cancerpaketet. Tänder sin tredje på under femton minuter. 

”Hur fan har han mage? Hur jävla fräck är han inte? Komma fram till vårt bord när Isak sitter där?” Even skakar på huvudet. Stryker undan en hårtest som envisas med att falla ned över ena ögat. 

”Han är ett jävla svin, Even,” säger Mikael lugnt. ”Vad hade du förväntat dig?” Han sträcker sig mot köksfläkten och ökar styrkan till högsta. Försöker skingra det kompakta giftmolnet som vännen lämnar efter sig.

”Vi hade fan en tyst överenskommelse! Han skulle inte störa mig ju! Är du bjuden? Ska du gå dit?” Den blonde hostar. 

”En tyst överenskommelse!?” fräser Mikael och stämman är numera irriterad. Nästan arg. ”Det var det dummaste jag någonsin hört asså. På riktigt. För att vara smart är du jävligt korkad ibland.” Hans blick är uppgiven och ilsken på en och samma gång. 

”Tack du,” viskar Even. Han börjar plocka med tändaren. Snurrar den mellan fingrarna. Nervöst.

”Jamen vadfan, liksom?” Mikael öppnar ena köksskåpet och ställer fram två glas. Går fram till kylen och återvänder med en tetra vitt vin. Fyller glasen ända till bredden. ”Tyst överenskommelse med en person som ger sig på dig när din bästa kompis ligger däckad i rummet bredvid?! Och honom litar du på liksom? Att han inte ska jävlas med dig? Han är ond, förstår du inte det?” Han dricker flera klunkar vin och grimaserar. 

Even följer den mörkhåriges exempel. Roffar åt sig det återstående glaset och sveper det. Sväljer flera kväljningar. Han blundar. Försöker att inte tänka på vännens utslagna kropp i en grönfärgad tygsoffa. Och inte heller sin egna, nedpressad i Alex madrass, och snyftandes in i en illaluktande kudde. Sovrumsdörren hade till och med varit öppen. Hjälpen hade varit inom räckhåll, men ändå så långt borta. För långt.

”Det är inte så enkelt,” förklarar han. ”Jag vill inte prata om… det där. Jag vill bara att han ska hålla sig borta.” Han förser sig själv med mer vin. Isak väntar honom inte på ytterligare några timmar, så han har tid. 

”Om ’det där’?” fnyser den andre. ”Du klarar ju inte ens av att kalla det för vad det är, best bud. Då ska jag göra det åt dig. Våldtäkt. Det är vad det är. Ska jag bokstavera det för dig?” Mikael ser uppfordrande på honom. 

”Sluta,” ber Even. Väjer undan från genomträngande ögon. ”Sluta bara.” Han tömmer glaset igen. Botten upp.

”V-å-l-d-t-ä-k-t. Så.” Mikael slutar inte. Tvärtemot. ”Och vet du vad det där jävla svinet är? Vad Alex är? En jävla våldtäktsman!” Han spottar fram orden. Even kan känna stänken mot kinderna. ”Det är vad han är!” Han slår knytnäven i diskbänken. 

Den blonde rycker till, både av det metallklingande ljudet och av att bli konfronterad med sanningen. Få den hälld över sig likt en hink med isvatten. Kylan fortplantar sig genom hela honom, och han värmer sig med hjälp av mer alkohol. Öser den gulaktiga vätskan i det genomskinliga föremålet och dricker. Tömmer. Sveper. Igen och igen.

”Och nu står du och jag här och pratar om huruvida jag ska gå på hans jävla fest?!” fortsätter Mikael rasa. ”Enda anledningen till att det aset fortfarande lever är för att jag lovade dig att inte göra någonting. Ett dumt jävla löfte. Och jag hoppas verkligen inte att du tänker gå på den festen?!” 

”Han bjöd ju alla. Isak och Jonas och hela gänget. Det blir ju så konstigt om jag försöker hindra alla dem från att gå dit. Isak sa att det är helt upp till mig om vi går, men de andra då? Det kommer verka misstänksamt.” Even sluddrar lite, då fyllan börjar avteckna sig. Ruset han jagade är här nu, och lägger sig som ett skyddande hölje över hjärnbarken. Skyler minnena något.

”Vad tror du Isak skulle göra om han visste att det är han? Att det är Alex?” Den mörkhårige håller handen runt vinlitern. Hindrar kompisen från att bli ännu drucknare. ”Vad skulle han göra då? Om han fick reda på att det är någon han känner? Som han har hängt med? Som är så jävla iskall att idioten går fram och bjuder på fest? Vad skulle han göra då, tror du?”

”Han skulle nog…” Even tar sig för pannan. Kan inte fokusera ordentligt. ”Han skulle nog slå ihjäl honom.” Han försöker tända en cigarett, men råkar bryta av den på mitten. Kastar resterna i vasken. Vinglar till på stolen.

”Bra!” utropar Mikael. ”Jag joinar!” Han greppar tag om den blondes underarmar. Hjälper honom att återfå balansen. ”Eller så polisanmäler vi. Det borde vi gjort från början.” 

”Nej!” svamlar Even. ”Nej, ingenting av det. Ingenting. Inte Isak och inte någon jävla polisanmälan. Det är inte så jävla.. det är inte så enkelt.” Han vill resa sig upp men blir kvarhållen. Mikael verkar tydligen också ha börjat med sådana metoder för att få sin vilja igenom. Tvinga genom handgripligheter. ”Släpp då!”

”Nu sitter du still och lyssnar på mig!” beordrar den vanligtvis så timide vännen. ”Sitt still, sa jag!”

Och Even känner sig som den svagaste personen i världen. I hela universum. Ständigt kuvad och ifrågasatt. Inte konstigt att han blev utvald den där kvällen. Alex måste i princip ha sniffat sig till hur otroligt jävla vek han är. Så fruktansvärt klen att det bara är att ta för sig. För vemsomhelst. Närsomhelst. Det är bara att få honom ensam under förevändning att soffan är för liten för två. Erbjuda en ledig sängplats. Inte ens bemöda sig med att skjuta igen dörren till den som ligger och sover några meter bort. För Even kommer ändå inte att skrika. Inte ens det har han kraft till. Knappt ens kämpa emot för att slutligen bara ta det. Underkasta sig. Låta Alex göra vad han vill. Lämna några kvidande önskemål om att slippa bli märkt, då Isak kan se. Bemötas med intensivare kyssar i nacken, och väsande ord om hur skön han är. Att det är fullt förståeligt att Isak står ut med honom i övrigt. För Even är så skön att knulla. Det väger upp bristerna.

”Det är en farlig människa, Even! Förstår du det? Han kan göra det mot andra. Vad han gjorde mot dig. Vill du det eller?” Mikael skakar honom. Kräver hans uppmärksamhet. ”Vill du att han ska göra det mot andra?”

”Nej!” kvider den blonde. ”Men det är väl inte mitt fel om han gör det?” Han gråter som grädden på moset. Ännu ett svaghetstecken. ”Jag vill bara glömma det! Jag mår bättre nu ju!” hulkar han. ”Jag och Isak har det bättre. Jag mår bättre ju. Vi klarade det här. Det är han och jag igen.”

”Oj oj oj…” andas Mikael och besinnar sig. Han släpper taget om Evens handleder och slår istället armarna runt honom. Ömt. ”Even… du är så jävla trasig, förstår du inte det? Du mår inte bättre. Du håller helt på att gå sönder. Det skulle alla göra som var i din situation. Du måste få hjälp. Men tro aldrig att något av det här är ditt fel. Aldrig.” Han kramar honom länge. 

Porttelefonen surrar. Even rycker till. Bryter sig loss från den andre.

”Ska någon komma eller?” frågar han. Torkar bort tårar.

”Nej…” Mikael ser konfunderad ut då han går fram för att svara. ”Ja, vem är det?” Han håller knappen intryckt. 

”Tja Mikael, det är Isak. Jag hade liksom vägarna förbi och tänkte att jag och Even kunde ta sällskap hem kanske. Eftersom jag ändå var i närheten. Då är det ju lika bra att han kommer med mig. Hehe.” Han låter nervös, och Even vet att han ljuger. Även i det onyktra tillstånd han befinner sig. För Isak känner ingen förutom Mikael i den här delen av staden, och har inte en enda anledning att ta sig hit om det inte vore för att specifikt hämta Even. Vilket det är.

”Ehh.. jaha,” säger Mikael och vänder sig om. Rynkar ögonbrynen. ”Vad ska jag göra?” mimar han ljudlöst. 

”Ja, vi måste väl öppna.” Even vacklar mot diskhon. Sköljer ansiktet med vatten. ”Fan då, jag känner mig full.” Han letar i byxfickan efter tuggummina han köpte på vägen hit. Hittar dem inte. ”Fan! Det här blir en jävla fet kväll,” frustar han ironiskt.

”För han är väl hos dig?!” hojtar Isak genom högtalaren. ”Mikael?”

”Ja, han är här. Jag öppnar.” Den mörkhårige släpper in besökaren i porten. ”Chilla nu, Even,” säger han. ”Det är väl inte hela världen att du är lite berusad. Det är väl Isak varje helg typ?”

”Jag sa ju att jag skulle komma hem vid nio.” Den blonde slår sig ned på stolen igen. Lyckas träffa sitsen. ”Varför är han är nu då?” Han lyssnar efter ljudet av fotsteg i trappuppgången. Uppfångar dem. De kommer närmare för varje millisekund.

”Ja, killen är väl orolig!” Mikael står kvar vid dörren. Väntar. ”Det är väl inte så jäkla konstigt? Du måste förstå honom också. Han älskar dig.”

”Men varför får jag aldrig ett break? Kan jag få andas någon gång.” Even försöker samla sig. Att nyktra till under en ensam långpromenad hem är inte längre möjligt.

Knack. Knack. Knack. 

”Inte hålla på och snacka en massa nu, Mikael. Inte ett ord, fattar du?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nissenungen.
> 
> Från Alex POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femtonde delen av "And broken we stand."
> 
> Detta kapitel utspelar sig i februari 2018. Första mötet mellan Isak och Alex.
> 
> Tusen tack till alla som läser och kommenterar <3

2 februari 2018

20:03

Alex

Lägenheten är fullproppad med festglada människor. Mest gammalt Bakkafolk, men inte enbart. Han känner igen vissa snorungar från Nissen också. Och andra har han aldrig sett förr. En vanlig fest, helt enkelt. En ordinär fredagskväll.

Han tar en klunk av cidern. Spejar över vardagsrummet. Mikael sitter i en soffa tillsammans med Even och Elias. Alex känner dem ganska väl allihop. Gick i deras parallellklass. Och nu ser han hur den blonde i trion lägger en hand på Mikaels axel. Viskar något i hans öra. Vad det än är han säger så får det Mikael att börja skratta. Böja sig fram och ta sig för bröstet. Det irriterar honom. Mycket.

”Kärvänligt värre,” fnyser Sander. Nickar i riktning mot soffan. ”Tror du de har ihop det? Mikael och psykot?” Han duttar vännen i sidan. ”Skulle fan inte förvåna mig.”

”Va?” utbrister Alex. Uppriktigt förvånad. ”Even har ju kille? De bor ju ihop.” Det sticker till någonstans i magtrakten, såsom alltid då Isak kommer på tal. Han har inte ens träffat killen, men hatar honom ändå. Grunden till avskyn skulle han dock aldrig erkänna för någon. Knappt ens sig själv.

”Och det tror du stoppar honom? Han träffade ju för fan sin pojkvän när han fortfarande var ihop med Sonja. Eller det är i alla fall vad jag har hört. Har du träffat Isak förresten? Han har det nog inte lätt. Fattar inte hur han står ut faktiskt.” Sander smuttar på sin drink.

”Men Mikael är ju inte ens bög,” säger Alex. ”Och djupt religös också.” Han betraktar kompisparet. För tillfället har Even armen kring den mörkhåriges midja. Erbjuder honom sin ölburk. Leende.

”Och? De hånglade ju när Even gick på Bakka. När han flippade ur, och sen försvann. Det vet du ju?” 

Och det vet han. Eller han har åtminstone hört ryktena, som exploderade under deras sista år på gymnasiet. Flera olika versioner av ett händelseförlopp, som utmynnade i att Even lämnade skolan. Enligt vissa hade den blonde och Mikael kysst varandra på skoltoaletten. Andra menade att Even försökt att kyssa bästa vännen, men blivit avvisad. Med mera. Ingen av teorierna har dock blivit bekräftade. Inte än idag.

”Vaddå?” Alex ställer ifrån sig cidern på byrån som han står lutad emot. ”Den där kyssen var säkert bara skitsnack. Ingen vet ju vad som hände mellan dem.” Han rynkar pannan. 

”Nää, för att Bakkoush lekte någon jäkla livvakt. En kille åkte ju på en smäll bara för att han frågade Mikael om han visste vart Even tagit vägen. Så det var väl ingen som vågade spekulera högt. Inte jag i alla fall.” Sander gäspar diskret. 

”Han åkte på en smäll för att han kallade Mikael för fag,” tillrättavisar Alex. ”För du pratar väl om Lucas eller?” frågar han. 

”Ja whatever,” väser den andre. ”Even är ett jävla psykfall oavsett. Men han är väl bra på att suga kuk. Kanske därför Isak stannar. Han belönas med en avsugning varje gång idioten fuckar upp.” Han skrattar. 

”Ehh, okej?” Alex blinkar. Försöker schasa iväg föreställningarna av Even på knä framför pojkvännen. Det är inte första gången han har behövt göra det. Säkerligen inte sista heller.

”Kom inte och säg att du aldrig har tänkt på det? Att killen har läppar för det?” Sander lyfter ena handen till munnen, och börjar simulera en avsugning. ”No homo liksom, men kom igen?” Han fortsätter sin demonstration.

”Men vadfan, ge dig!” Alex slår ut med armen i en sådan våldsam rörelse att päroncidern nästan stryker med. Han hinner precis fånga flaskan innan den slår i golvet. 

”Chilla!” flinar vännen. ”Känsligt ämne eller?” skojar han.

”Nää, men jag går väl inte runt och tänker på Evens läppar liksom?” Alex ber till alla gudar som finns att rodnaden i ansiktet inte syns lika väl som den känns. För det är en lögn. En ganska stor del av tankeverksamheten upptas av den blondes läppar, och hela hans kropp. Hur det skulle vara att få smaka Evens tunga, att slicka nedför hans hals och röra vid hans fasta röv. Uppleva det som Isak säkert upplever på en daglig basis. Vara nära objektet för sina innersta fantasier. De allra hemligaste. Äckligaste.

”Haha, men du kanske får se ikväll hur bra han är,” fnissar Sander. ”Hörde att Isak skulle titta förbi, så har du tur kanske du klampar in på toaletten när de är i full gång.”

”Jag pallar inte med dig just nu.” Alex haffar åt sig cidern. Går ifrån. Tränger sig förbi berusade unga, och når äntligen fram till balkongen. Låter den kalla och friska luften genomsyra honom. Nickar åt rökarna. Hoppas att snart kunna andas igen.

En stund senare är han påväg mot hallen för att hämta sin jacka. Han måste hem. Vill inte konfronteras med den där jävla Nissenungen och tvingas hålla upp en fasad. Bete sig civiliserat. Trevligt hälsa. Bilderna av Isak på sociala medier är mer än nog. De söta ansiktsdragen i kombination med maskulina biceps och lår. Han klarar inte av det.

”Sluta, Evi,” hör Alex en okänd röst kvida. ”Du ska så få igen när vi kommer hem.” Lekfulla skratt utmärker sig från det övriga sorlet, och han vet innan han är framme att Isak redan är här.

De grovhånglar. Even och den jäveln. Even står upptryckt mot hallväggen, och Alex kan tydligt urskilja pojkvännens händer på hans rumpa. Hur de skamlöst letar sig innanför byxlinningen. Klämmer. Smeker. Fy fan. 

”Vad ska du göra med mig när vi kommer hem, baby?” retas Even, och stönar plötsligt.

”Det du gjorde mot mig igår.” Isaks låga stämma. ”Fast ännu bättre.” 

”Det är du för vanilla för.” Even skriker hjärtligt då Isak nyper honom i skinkan. Ljudet får Alex att vilja dö.

”Du är jävligt kaxig, asså. Det kommer du inte att vara när jag är klar med dig.” Isak igen. Och sedan Evens intensiva andhämtning. Ännu fler smackande kyssar. ”Då kommer du inte vara så stöddig, när jag…”

Det gör för ont. Alex reser sig ur skuggorna. Överraskar de älskande med sin närvaro.

”Hey, lovebirds!” Han låtsats leta efter sina skor. Avslappnad, fast han är allt annat än det.

”Alex!” Even släpper taget om Isak. ”Shit, du skrämde mig. Isak, har ni träffats? Vi gick på Bakka ihop. Jag och Alex."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Åldern
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sextonde kapitlet av "And broken we stand."
> 
> Jättemycket tack till alla fina kommentarer och kudos<3

7 juli 2018

21:26

Isak

Silhuetten av en människa exponerar sig i dörrkarmen. Konturerna av Even, klädd i ett par boxershorts. Rufsigt, men rentvättat hår. Alkoholens biverkningar blänker i hans ögonvitor. Illamåendet. Ångesten. En fylla som sakta luckras upp.

”Mår du bättre, baby?” frågar Isak, och går pojkvännen till mötes. Rör lätt vid hans arm. ”Du brukar ju må bättre efter en dusch?” 

Even drar sig undan först, men verkar snart slappna av. Låter den yngre röra vid honom.

”Jag låste inte dörren, väl?” frågar han konfunderad.

”Nej, älskling,” svarar Isak, och leder honom till sängen. För det skulle han aldrig tillåta. Under några omständigheter. Han skulle helst ha velat stå vakt i badrummet, men valde att hålla sig på behörigt avstånd. Lyssna till vattenstrålarna, och utgå därifrån. 

Han lägger sig bakom den han älskar. Stora skeden igen. Alltid. För Even behöver bli omhändertagen, och Isak vill ta hand om honom. Han kommer aldrig att sluta göra det. En förändring från deras första dagar. Då var Isak den som vilade mot Even. I alla fall fysiskt. Sov ofta med huvudet på hans bröstkorg. Tusen år sedan nu. 

”Vad hände igår?” viskar Isak i den andres nacke. ”På uteserveringen?” 

Och det har han inte kunnat sluta tänka på. Evens plötsliga flykt. Ursäkter om toalettbesök. De hade haft det så fint innan. Åtminstone okej. Något som liknade förut. Innan allt. 

”Hmm?” Den äldre sprätter till i kroppen, bara för att sekunden efter mjukna igen. ”Blev bara låg, liksom. Tänk inte på det.” En försäkran som ekar tomhet. Innehållslös. Isak borrar in näsan i de fuktiga hårtopparna. Vaniljdoften fyller honom. Kommer ännu närmare.

”Handlar det om att du är orolig för vilka som vet?” lirkar han. ”För det är bara jag och Jonas. Och Mikael. Är det inte så?” Han blir plötsligt osäker på sitt egna konstaterande. Han vet endast det Even vill att han ska veta, och inget mer än det. Vilket egentligen är ingenting. Rysningarna går genom honom, och manifesteras i resta armhår. Ökad hjärtklappning. Insikten om allt det han inte känner till, men som likväl kan ha hänt. 

”Du, det var väl bara… bara en?” Han håller tillbaka kväljningar. Lyckas inte helt, då vissa hulkande ljud undslipper honom. Ingen spya dock. 

”Bara en, vaddå?” frågar Even svagt. Så liten. 

Våldtäktsman. Äckel. Svin. Jordens avskum. Beskrivningarna är många för ett och samma ting. Varierande. Alla gör dock lika ont. Ligger lika fel i munnen. 

”Som gjorde… det där… som gjorde dig illa?” Isak bereder sig på det värsta. Ett utbrott. Eller en total blockad. Det sker dock inte. Den äldre pojken varken brusar upp eller stelnar. Han skiftar inte en millimeter.

”Bara en,” svarar han, och det utan betänketid. ”Det lovar jag, Isak.” Och Isak tror honom. Lättad, fast han inte borde vara det. För en är illa nog. Evens smärta kommer inte att lindras för att antalet gärningsmän ej var fler. Precis som en förälder inte slutar sörja dotterns död, bara för att sonen fortfarande är i livet. Men kanske kan det vara en tröst. Om inte just nu, så åtminstone längre fram. Eller inte alls.

”Evi, vet du verkligen inte vem det var?” Den yngre pushar milt. Kan inte sluta. Utnyttjar nykterhetens övertag. ”Det känns som att du inte säger allt.” Han pussar på nyduschad hud. Fyra gånger. ”Vad är det du inte vill berätta?” Ännu en puss på halsen.

”Vad vill du höra?” Even för bak handen. Stryker över Isaks lår. ”Fråga vad du vill. Jag ska försöka svara.” 

”Det bara känns som...” Isak kan inte sätta fingret på det. Det bara känns, helt enkelt. ”Du hade aldrig träffat honom förr, va?” försöker han. ”Han, den där.” Det där, snarare. En ickemänniska. 

”Nää,” svarar den andre. ”Vi snackade aldrig ens. Han bara dök upp när jag låg och sov. Det har jag ju berättat, baby. Och jag liksom… frös.” Han smeker fortfarande lårmuskeln. Upp och ner. 

”Så ni pratade aldrig på festen överhuvudtaget?” frågar Isak. ”Presenterade er inte för varandra? Det låter konstigt, asså.”

”Isak, helt serr,” fnyser Even, men utan antydan till irritation. ”HUR är det konstigt? Brukar du gå laget runt då, eller? Ta alla i hand och liksom ’Hej, jag heter Isak Valtersen, och är nitton jordsnurr. Min favoritfärg är blå, och jag gillar kebab.’ Är det så du..?” Han fnissar då den yngre pojken klatschar honom på armen. 

”Dust.” Isak fnittrar han med. Det är omöjligt att inte göra det. Dessa stunder av lättsamhet är både onda och goda. Goda, för att de påminner om hur bra det har varit och kanske kan bli igen. Onda, då de alltid tycks ta slut.

”Nej, men ärligt,” säger Even sedan. ”Det var en ganska stor fest, och jag hälsade inte på alla. Inte på honom. Han kom in när jag låg och sov i en säng. Sa ingenting. Jag vet ingenting om honom, baby. Och Mikael låg däckad i nåt annat rum. Det har jag ju också berättat. Han vet inte heller vem det var. Killen är ingen någon av våra vänner känner. Eller har sett. Han var där med några helt okända.”

”Svär du?” Isak blir inte kvitt obehaget i bröstet. Hur det snörper därinne. Tråcklas ihop.”Svär du, Evi?" tjatar han. 

”Jag svär.” Den äldre pojkens röst är stadig, men ändå inte. Som att han just uppbådade all viljestyrka för att kunna yttra de orden. Isak väljer dock att låta saken bero lite. Gosar med kärleken, och avvaktar. Ger andrum. 

”Oj, vad jag älskar dig,” tisslar han i Evens öra. ”Jag älskar dig så mycket. Så, så fucking mycket.” Och inom några minuter hör han hur den andres andhämtning blir tyngre. Känner en lealös kropp mot sin. Lätta snarkningar följer. 

”Du, Evi?” Han kliar pojkvännen på magen. Försiktigt, då han inte vill väcka honom helt.”Hur gammal sa du att han var?” 

”Hmm?” Even tycks vara i halvdvala. 

”Hur gammal det där jävla äcklet är?” Isak kallar aset vid dess rätta namn. Förskönar inte verkligheten mer. ”Du sa att han är tjugotre, va?” ljuger han.

”Hmm, va? Nä, tjugoett. Är… han. Eller va?” Den äldre sluddrar förvirrat. ”Hmm.” Han somnar om. Snarkningarna återupptas. 

”Sov du, baby,” viskar Isak, noga med att inte störa kärlekens slummer på nytt. Tårar börja rinna.”Ni verkar ändå ha snackat på den där festen. Jag ska hjälpa dig nu.” 

Han tassar på tå ut i köket. Drar försiktigt igen dörren. Slår Norges mest välkända telefonnummer. Och när en myndig stämma svarar, tvekar han inte för en sekund. 

”Ja, jag skulle vilja anmäla ett brott. En våldtäkt. Jag heter Isak. Isak Valtersen.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Hjalmarsson 
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjuttonde kapitlet av "And broken we stand." 
> 
> Vill bara klarlägga att jag inte är helt insatt i rättsväsendet i Norge (eller Sverige för den delen). Så ni får se det som en fri tolkning :)
> 
> Tusen tack till alla som läser <3

12 juli 2018

14:34

Even

Hon ser så ung ut. Förhörsledaren. Slät hy och barnsliga ansiktsdrag. Det långa håret är samlat i två blonda flätor, och hennes kropp är tunn. Späd. Som att hon skulle gå av på mitten vid en lättare knuff. Anna, heter hon. Anna Hjalmarsson. Svenska. Snäll och mjuk.

”Hur gammal är du, egentligen?” frågar Even dumt. Ångrar sig genast. Inser att hans genuina fascination, kan misstolkas för ett ifrågasättande av hennes kompetens. ”Sorry, jag menade inte att…låta som en douche.” Han försöker släta över. Men Anna skrattar bara. Lutar sig tillbaka i fåtöljen, och dricker en klunk kaffe. 

”Det gjorde du inte heller.” Hon ler. ”Men jag är arton år äldre än du. Jag skulle kunna vara din mamma. Mitt äldsta barn är faktiskt i din ålder.”

”What?” Even lyckas inte dölja sin förvåning. ”39 år?!” Han fingrar med snörena på huvtröjan. Drar i dem. 

”Bra gener,” svarar Anna, och blinkar med ena ögat. ”Men ska vi försöka att återgå till din redogörelse, Even? Känner du att du orkar det? Vi är nästan klara. Jag behöver bara ställa några frågor till, mest för min egen skull. Går det bra?”

Even nickar. Hela förhöret har egentligen förflutit relativt smärtfritt. Han hade förväntat sig att bli smutskastad och hårt ansatt, men istället har det känts som ett förtroligt samtal där den ena parten är lite mer nyfiken. Nästan som en psykologisession. Anna är lugn och metodisk, och får även de mest intima och närgångna frågor att te sig vardagliga. Uthärdliga att besvara, i viss mån. Skuldfria.

”Varför ville du inte att din sambo skulle vara med idag?” Anna betraktar honom. Anteckningsblocket redo i handen. Ett supplement till bandspelaren, som står på bordet mellan dem. ”Du ville prata med mig själv? Finns det någon särskild anledning till det?” 

”Vaddå, är det vanligt att folk tar med sin kille in på ett förhör?” Even vänder bort blicken. Kliar sig på halsen.

”Många har med anhöriga som stödpersoner om möjlighet ges,” förklarar den andra. ”Och det här är inte ett regelrätt förhör, Even. Du är inte misstänkt för något brott. Se det som en konversation bara, mellan oss två.” Hon antecknar något i blocket. ”Handlar det om att du inte vill att han ska veta vad du säger här? Isak, alltså?”

”Va?” Han vrider sig runt. Nervöst. Vill plötsligt komma härifrån. ”Nää, jag ville bara snacka med dig själv. Är det så konstigt?” 

”Absolut inte, Even,” försäkrar Anna. ”Vi byter ämne.” Hon sträcker på sig. ”Den här festen hölls hos Alexander Larsen. I hans lägenhet. Så då var det till hans säng du gick för att sova?” Hennes röst är len. Som sammet. 

”Ja.” Even svarar kort. Undvikande. 

”Var sov Alexander själv?” Poliskvinnan justerar sin vita blus. ”För han har bara ett sovrum, sa du. Och soffan i vardagsrummet var ju upptagen av Mikael.”

”Jag har ingen aning om var han sov,” ljuger pojken. ”När jag gick och lade mig var festen fortfarande igång.” Ännu en lögn. ”Mikael däckade tidigt under kvällen, så det blev så att han fick sova på soffan. Och sen gick jag bara och la mig.” En tredje osanning.

”Vi kommer att kalla både Alexander Larsen och Mikael Øverlie Boukhal till vittnesförhör,” säger Anna. ”Det kan hända att de har sett något som kan hjälpa oss. Alexander borde ha bättre kunskap om vilka som var på hans fest, till exempel. Det är ju ett rimligt antagande. Hur känner du inför det?”

”Nej!” flämtar Even. ”Det är mina vänner, jag vill inte att… nej!” Han flyger upp från där han sitter. 

”Even, kan du vara snäll att sätta dig ner igen?” ber Anna. Hon gör ingen ansats att resa sig upp. Kvarblir stilla i fåtöljen. ”Snälla, sätt dig ner så pratar vi igenom det här.” 

Och Even lyder, utan att själv förstå varför. För hela kroppen skriker efter flykt. Han vill bort. Så långt bort att han aldrig mer behöver återvända till alla minnen som våldför sig på hans själ. För det går aldrig över. Det finns inget slut. Inget ljus i någon tunnel.

”När?” kvider han. ”När blir de kallade? Och varför?” Han vet varför. Rent logiskt.

”Det är svårt att säga precis när, för tyvärr påverkar sommarsemestrarna även oss poliser. Vi är underbemannade, men jag kommer att göra mitt bästa för att det ska ske så snart som möjligt.” Anna sippar på kaffet. ”Och varför? För att det här är numera en polisutredning, och de enda namn som du har gett oss är Mikael och Alexander. Det finns ingen teknisk bevisning. Inget DNA. Brottet skedde för flera månader sedan, Even. Du blev inte undersökt av läkare, förutom då du självmant valde att testa dig för könssjukdomar någon vecka senare. Vi har absolut ingenting att gå på. Ingen dokumentation överhuvudtaget. Bara ett svagt signalement av en gärningsman som du hävdar att du aldrig tidigare träffat. Och även om det fanns någon form av dokumentation, så skulle vittnen ändå kallas. Det är så det går till.” Hennes stämma är fortfarande silkeslen. Inga tonhöjningar för att bevisa sin poäng. 

”Jag drar tillbaka anmälan.” Even gömmer ansiktet i händerna, då världen går under. Slukar honom hel. ”Det var inte ens jag som anmälde.” Han jämrar sig. 

”Det är inte så det fungerar.” Anna igen. ”Du kan inte dra tillbaka en anmälan gällande ett brott. Det är under utredning nu. Sen är det upp till åklagaren att gå vidare med saken. Väcka åtal om tillräcklig bevisning föreligger. Det spelar ingen roll vem som anmälde. Vi är skyldiga att försöka utreda.”

”Jag vill hem nu,” viskar Even. Med ens frusen, och kylan överväldigar. Han längtar efter Isak. Den yngres trygga famn. Värmen av den. Trots allt som pojkvännen ställt till med. ”Det här kommer att läggas ner. Det är fan ett brott av hur många som helst. Skulle någon väcka åtal för det här? Lycka till om jag inte samarbetar. Som du själv sa, så finns det ju ingen bevisning.” Han ställer sig upp. ”Ge fan i att kalla mina vänner,” beordrar han.

”Even, sätt dig ner,” vädjar Anna. ”Sätt dig, så pratar vi.” 

”Nej,” svarar pojken, och börjar gå mot utgången. Då de inte befinner sig i någon faktisk förhörssal, utan i ett av stationens hemtrevliga fikarum, är dörren olåst. Han trycker ned handtaget. 

”Even, din reaktion är helt normal,” fortsätter Anna att förklara. Av ljuden att döma så tycks hon ännu inte följa efter. Eller snarare bristen på ljud. Inga träskrap mot golv, eller klapprande fotsteg. Hon håller avståndet. Distansen. Det är han tacksam för. ”Får jag bara säga en sak innan du går?” frågar hon.

”Vaddå?!”fräser Even. Han står kvar med ryggen mot henne. Fingrarna skakar kring dörrvredet. ”Vad?!” skriker han, chockerad över sin egen oförskämdhet gentemot den så timida kvinnan. ”Säg nu!!” 

”Det är inte din skam, Even. Kom ihåg det. Det är bara hans.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck meg."
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack till alla som läser <3 och förlåt för all ångest...

12 juli 2018

17:00

Isak

Lägenheten är mörklagd när han kommer hem. Nedfällda persienner och kvav luft. Brist på syre. Isak ställer ned plastpåsen med den tomma matlådan på hallgolvet, och skyndar fram till sovrummet. Eller vardagsrummet, beroende på hur man väljer att definiera det. Användningsområdena varierar ständigt. För tillfället brukas det i vilket fall som en viloplats. Even ligger utslagen på sängen, invirad i ett täcke. Det är svårt att avgöra om han sover eller ej, då dunklet skymmer sikten. Han är dock helt stilla. Orörlig. Inte ens bröstkorgen höjs och sänks i takt med andhämtningen.

”Evi?” Isak sätter sig på sängkanten. ”Baby?” Han smyger närmare byltet och placerar sig alldeles intill. Av någon outgrundlig anledning vågar han inte vidröra. Han törs inte ta på den andre, trots att det egentligen är det enda han vill. ”Är du vaken?” Han betraktar de delar av Even som inte är gömda under tyg och dun. Den vackra, långa halsen. De oemotståndliga läpparna. Det mörkblonda håret som doftar godare otvättat än vad det gör rent. Precis som nu. ”Baby, är du vaken?”

Och Isak vet att han är det. Vaken. Det är snarkningarna som avslöjar pojkvännen. Eller frånvaron av dem. Bland annat. Han samlar mod till sig, och sträcker ut en hand. Stryker undan klibbiga hårstrån från den äldres panna.

”Sluta!” Even slår upp ögonlocken och skakar på huvudet. ”Rör mig inte.” Han kravlar sig ur kokonen, och slänger täcket åt sidan. Huden blänker av svett. ”Du fattar inte vad det är du har gjort, Isak! Fattar du vad fan det är du har gjort?!” Blicken glöder.

”Ta det lugnt, baby,” säger Isak. Han hade förväntat sig det här, men redan i samband med att Even fick kunskap om polisanmälan. Någon gång förra veckan. Inte idag. Den uteblivna reaktionen verkar dock ha legat och grott. Vuxit sig större och starkare, för att nu slå tillbaka med full kraft. Han borde ha räknat med det, men lät sig istället invaggas i illusionen av att hans handlingar var riktiga. Att han hade agerat rätt.

’Jag hade gjort samma sak, baby.’ ’Jag förstår dig, Isak.’ ’Jag är inte arg.’ ’Jag älskar dig.’

Ett urval av Evens många försäkringar. Han hade förstått. Sagt att han var glad för att Isak gjorde det han själv inte förmådde. Tydligen inte längre. 

”Säg inte åt mig att ta det lugnt!” Even reser sig abrupt upp från bädden, och börjar rastlöst vandra fram och tillbaka i rummet. Går från den ena väggen till den andra och slår knogarna mot tapeten varje gång han når fram. Igen och igen. ”Fattar du att de kommer att kalla mina kompisar till förhör?” fräser han. ”Fattar du det?! Helvete!”

”Even, kom till mig,” ber Isak och hasar över madrassen. ”Kom hit, baby.” Han låter fötterna nudda vid golvet. Försiktigt.

”Du kommer säkert också att bli kallad,” konstaterar Even kallt. ”Då kan ju du berätta din härliga version av mig. Hur dålig jag är, och hur jag alltid sårar dig på något jävla sätt. Är det inte så? Du och Anna kan ju sitta och diskutera hur det var så jävla självklart för dig att bara utgå ifrån att det var jag som hade gjort något fel! För det är så du ser mig! Du litar inte på mig! Du bara köpte hela jävla skiten! För det är så du ser mig, är det inte så?” Han fnyser.

”Sluta nu! Sluta!” Isak bryr sig inte om att fråga vem den här Anna är. Det bekommer honom inte. Det är allt det andra som gör så jävla ont. Anklagelserna om hur han genast hade kastat skulden på Even, tvingat honom att doppa näsan i den, likt en katt som tvingas att lukta på sitt eget urin som straff för att den har kissat inomhus. Insikten om att de delvis stämmer. Beskyllningarna. ”Det där är inte sant!” försöker han ändå värja sig. ”Even, du vet att jag litar på…”

”Bullshit!” Even avbryter honom. ”Sluta ljug för dig själv.” Han stannar upp. Stirrar. ”Kan du se mig i ögonen och säga att du litar på mig? Kan du det?” Han harklar sig.

”Jag litar på dig.” Den yngre svarar snabbt men svagt. Oärligt. ”Jag litar på dig,” upprepar han, och hoppas att Even ska acceptera hans ord. Inte söka vidare efter en sanning som inte tjänar något syfte. För det finns inget gott att hämta ur Isaks snedvridna syn på verkligheten. Det är rent av skadligt för kärleken att rota runt där. 

”Se mig i ögonen, Isak,” kräver Even. ”Kom hit och säg det där igen. Men då ska du titta mig rakt i ögonen. Kom till mig då, baby.” Han närmar sig långsamt den andre. Räcker fram handen då avståndet mellan pojkarna sluts. ”Kom.”

Isak fattar den inte. Den mjukaste handen i universum. Vänder istället bort ansiktet och blundar. Sitter kvar på sängen. Hör hur den han älskar drar efter andan. Rosslingar av renaste besvikelse.

”Fy fan.” Evens sårade stämma. Den skär genom den tunga luften. ”Det måste ha varit så enkelt för dig va? Du måste väl nästan ha blivit lättad när jag kom hem den där morgonen? För då fick du ju alla dina fördomar bekräftade. Allt vad du redan trodde om mig. För du litade inte ens på mig innan allt.”

”Jag älskar dig,” viskar Isak. ”Men det är inte alltid så fucking lätt, Even. Du berättar ju för fan ingenting. Det handlar inte bara om det som har hänt nu ju. Det vet du ju själv. Så du kanske inte är den som ska snacka med mig om tillit. Eller hur?” Onödig slutkläm, men han kan inte hålla igen. För han är inte ensam ansvarig för allt det som numera är förstört. Det är inte bara han som är orsaken till att de befinner sig i ett privat litet helvete.

”Är det så konstigt då?” utmanar den äldre. ”Att jag inte berättar saker för dig? Vill du veta varför? Jag ska vara helt ärlig nu, Isak. Jag berättar inte saker för dig för att du inte ens tror mig när det är helt jävla, fucking uppenbart. Jonas räknade ut det på en halvtimme, men inte du. Nej, inte du. För att du ska sluta anta det värsta om mig så krävs det fan att din bästa vän ska behöva övertyga dig.” Han tystnar plötsligt. Skadan är dock redan skedd.

”Fuck deg!” Isak far upp. Det ringer så högt i öronen att trumhinnorna hotar att spricka. Pulsen ökar våldsamt. ”Fuck deg, Even!” Han ska precis gå den andre till mötes, men överrumplas av Evens mun mot sin egen. En djup kyss som han omedelbart besvarar utan att faktiskt förstå varför. Det sker på automatik. Han backas tillbaka mot där han kom ifrån. Sängen.

”Even?” Frågan bemöts med ännu mer tunga. Han faller mot madrassen, och känner att någonting är fel. Ifrågasätter dock inte. För han älskar.

”Absolut,” säger Even, och gränslar den yngre. ”Vi kör, baby.”

”Va?” Isak förstår ingenting, men upphetsningen tar överhanden. Han drar av sig tröjan, och hjälper sedan Even av med hans. Tänker på deras fina stunder tillsammans. ”Vill du?” Han vänder de båda runt. Hamnar överst. Pussar den andre pojken på kinden. Slickar utmed hans hals.

”Det är bara att ta vad du vill ha.” Even lägger sig på mage. ”Knulla mig nu då, Isak. Fuck meg."

Isak börjar gråta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svartiskartis.
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta kapitel utspelar sig i mars 2018. Innan allt.
> 
> Tusen tack till alla som läser och kommenterar <3

2 mars 2018

16:35

Even

Ytterdörren öppnas för att sekunden senare slås igen. Hårt. Even både hör och ser från sin plats vid köksbordet, hur Isak irriterat slänger av sig skolväska och ytterkläder i hallen. Sparkar till en känga som tydligen blockerar vägen. Med rödmosiga kinder går pojkvännen sedan in i köket. Lägger fingervantarna på diskbänken. Suckar.

”Har du inte diskat?” Han pekar på berget av smutsiga tallrikar och glas, som belägrar vasken. 

”Hej på dig också, liksom,” svarar Even. ”Spara lite åt mig bara,” tillägger han. 

”Spara vaddå för nåt?” fräser Isak.

”Lite solsken.” Even blinkar med ena ögat. Han kan inte låta bli. Grumpy Isak roar honom, speciellt då han själv är på bra humör. Och idag är han det, snöblask och tung arbetsvecka till trots. 

”Dust.” Isak rynkar pannan, men det drar lite i ena mungipan. Han är redan påväg att tina. Even vet det.

”Men seriöst, Even. Det var ju din tur? Ska jag behöva fixa det också, eller?” En skopa ovett till.

”Jag tar den imorgon, baby.” Den äldre pojken räcker fram handen. ”Kom till mig då.” Och snart nog har han Isak i knäet, där han hör hemma, och känner hans kalla kind mot nacken. Njuter av fingrar i håret. ”Och när lagade du mat senast, egentligen?” retas han. ”Var vi fortfarande i union med Sverige då, eller?” Han fnittrar då pojkvännen biter honom i örat. 

”Käften på dig. Jag fixade mat i går ju.” Isak borrar in näsan i den andres hals. Purrar som en kisse.

”Du värmde upp en matlåda från frysen,” tillrättavisar Even. ”Men du vet det där som var i, själva innehållet, det måste man faktiskt tillaga, Isak. Pastan och köttfärsen, du vet?” Han bestraffas med ett tjuvnyp i sidan och vill genast ha mer. För han får aldrig nog av kärlekens beröring, hur den varierar mellan att vara hård och mjuk. Ibland dominerande, som de gånger då Isak placerar honom på alla fyra och bokstavligen knullar honom andlös. Klatschar honom på skinkorna mellan stötarna. Vid andra tillfällen så fruktansvärt varsam. Fjäderlätt. Nästan passiv. Alltid lika välkommen dock. I alla dess skepnader.

”Whatever,” fnyser Isak. Han lutar sedan huvudet bakåt. Möter den andres blick. ”Sorry för att jag.. ja du vet… att jag snäste åt dig.” 

”Det är chill, baby,” lovar Even. ”Mycket i skolan? Du får sluta ha så jäkla höga krav på dig själv. Du är bäst oavsett. Jävla betygshets, asså. Du får försöka att inte ta åt dig.”

”Det är inte skolan.” Den yngre reser sig plötsligt ur famnen. ”Kan vi gå till sängen? Jag fryser så förbannat.” Han lämnar köket och Even följer honom. Kommer alltid att göra det. Följa Isak.

”Vad är det Isak?” Han slår sig ned på madrassen, och vilar ryggen mot sängramen. ”Är det något speciellt som har hänt?” 

Isak bläddrar i mobilen. Tycks leta efter något. När han finner vad han söker, håller han fram den. Visar. Skärmen ockuperas av en bild på Even och Mikael. Bästa vännerna. Den mörkhårige pussar den blonde på kinden. 

”Det här känns ju inte så jäkla kul, liksom,” säger han. ”Mikael hade lagt upp den på insta.”

”Va?” Even frustar till. Kan knappt hålla sig för skratt då han inser var skon klämmer någonstans. ”Är det därför du var ett litet åskmoln när du kom hem? Baby…” Han slår armarna runt den yngre. Börjar fnissa. 

”Det är inte roligt, Evi.” Isak skjuter honom ifrån sig, men varsamt. ”Hur skulle du känna om jag la upp en sån bild på mig och Jonas?” Han stirrar på honom. Inväntar förklaringen. ”Och när togs den ens?”

”Jag skulle inte bry mig,” svarar Even ärligt. ”Och jag vet inte exakt när den togs. Det ser ut som att vi är hos Elias, gör det inte?” Han pekar på en robust bokhylla som går att urskilja bakom kompisparet. Utöver den detaljen är endast pojkarnas ansikten synliga på fotot.

”Vaddå, vet inte när den togs?!” Isak höjer rösten. ”Brukar han gå runt och göra sådär eller?”

”Kom igen, det är Mikael liksom.” Den äldre ler brett. Känner att han för tillfället kan hantera kärlekens svartsjuka, som ibland manifesteras genom griniga kommentarer. Det är inte alltid han klarar av det, då den aldrig är befogad. För Even tittar inte ens åt andra. Har inte gjort det på över ett och ett halvt år. ”Han pussar alla ju. Alla killarna gör det, det är deras jargong. Du har ju också fått ett gäng kindpussar av både Mutta och Mikael.”

”Men måste han lägga ut den på instagram då?” säger Isak surt. ”Det där vill väl inte jag se. Varför gör han det?” Han grimaserar illa, och trycker bort spåren av oförrätten. Lägger ifrån sig telefonen. 

”För att den är helt oskyldig,” svarar Even mjukt. ”Kan jag få en riktig puss nu eller? Det där var ju bara uppvärmningen. Så himla trött på kindpussar, asså.” Han gnyr när den andre flyger på honom, men gör inget motstånd. Låter sig villigt manövreras.

”Passa dig du.” Isaks stämma är lenare igen. Han böjer sig ned över Even och kysser honom intensivt. Hastigt dock. Efterlämnar en längtan om mer. ”Vill du ha stryk, eller?” skämtar han sedan. Flexar armmusklerna, som vuxit sig så mycket större sedan de först träffades.

”Jag vill ha dig, min lilla svartiskartis.” Den äldre är otålig efter närhet. ”Kom då.” Han putar med läpparna. ”Isaaak.”

”Svartiskar… vad sa du?” frågar Isak. ”Vad är det? Nåt uttryck från dina weirda filmer, eller?”

”Du är det,” säger Even. ”Min lilla svartiskartis.” Han drar den yngre emot sig. ”En blandning mellan sotis och surkart, liksom. Svartiskartis. Det stämmer ju in på dig.” Han iakttar förväntansfullt Isaks reaktion. Vet att pojkvännen kommer att tända till på alla cylindrar. På ett bra sätt. Det som han behöver och vill ha.

”Du tigger verkligen om det,” väser Isak när insikten verkar slå honom. ”Stöddig igen, va? Du ska så få, asså.” Hans ögon lyser. ”Jag är starkare än dig, vet du. Jag gör vad jag vill med dig.” Ett sexigt löfte som kommer att hållas.

”Kom då, baby.” Even stönar frustrerat. ”Annars går jag och diskar. Ärligt.” Han kvider. Törstar efter den andre. 

”Otålig eller?” Isak flinar förnöjt. ”Och sluta tjata om den jädra disken.” 

”Ska jag? Det var ju du som…” Den äldre tystas av en handflata över munnen. 

”Shut up, nu,” viskar Isak. ”Men du, Evi? Sorry på riktigt. Jag menar inte att vara sådär. För jag litar verkligen på dig. Mest i hela världen.”

Och Even tror honom. Helhjärtat. Just nu, i denna minut, har han heller aldrig varit lyckligare.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Allt är helt chill."
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tjugonde delen. Utspelar sig i mars 2018.
> 
> Se gärna end notes innan ni läser, ifall ni är känsliga för otrohet.
> 
> Tusen tack till alla som läser <3 och förlåt för att uppdateringen dröjt.

4 mars 2018

02:05

Isak

Isak sätter sig upp i bädden med ett ryck. Nyvaken, och något förvirrad, fumlar han omedelbart efter Evens varma kropp bland sängkläderna. Finner honom inte. Kommer dock snart nog ihåg att pojkvännen är iväg på fest hos några Bakkakompisar. Drar en lättnadens suck, och börjar istället att leta efter mobilen. Och den hittar han, inpressad bakom huvudkudden.

02:08. De digitala siffrorna lyser upp skärmen, tillsammans med en skrattande bakgrundsbild av kärleken. Inga notiser om missade samtal eller oöppnade sms. Eller jo, från Jonas och Magnus. Men ingenting från den som vanligtvis brukar höra av sig då kvällen blir senare än vad som är tänkt. Hans Even.

Ett plötsligt skrammel får Isak att hoppa till. Han vänder huvudet mot hallen, och ser hur ett svagt sken sipprar in från köket. Bildar skuggfigurer över golv och väggar. Ytterligare oväsen följer, och han ställer sig konfunderad upp. Inte rädd, för han inser att det måste vara pojkvännen som har kommit hem. Konstigt bara att densamme inte har hört av sig tidigare, och meddelat att han var påväg. Even brukar annars alltid göra det. Säkert har han glömt.

Isak sveper täcket över axlarna och smyger fram över hallgolvet. Förväntansfull. Längtar efter att se och röra vid den andre. Sniffa på honom, och inandas diverse aromer av rök, öl och det som endast är han. Den godaste doften som finns. Evi. 

Älsklingen står och diskar. Mitt i natten, och troligtvis med dåligt samvete för att han inte har hållit löftet från fredagen. ’Jag tar den imorgon, baby.’ Det är tidig söndag nu, och Isak smälter då han placerar sig bakom Even.

”Diskar du nu?” Den yngre dyker med ena handen ned i det grumliga vattnet. Fattar den äldres bland matrester och smuts. ”Skit i det här nu, Evi. Vi går och lägger oss. Hade du kul ikväll, förresten?”

”Isak…” Evens röst är svagare än den mjukaste viskning. 

”Har du rökt?” frågar Isak, men utan att döma. Gräslukten är dock genomträngande. Han pussar den blåögde pojkens nacke. ”Har du fått noja, baby?” Han smeker honom sedan utmed ryggen. Letar sig innanför skjortan, och ritar osynliga mönster på huden. ”Ta det helt chill, Evi,” lugnar han. ”Allt är helt chill.” En till puss.

”Ja. Förlåt.” Even igen. Han låter så liten. Skamsen. ”Det var inte meningen, jag svär.” Han sluddrar märkbart. Hög och full. ”Jag lovar att jag inte menade det.” En snyftning åtföljer, och Isak vänder honom runt. Försöker att få ögonkontakt.

”Men va?” Isak placerar läpparna mot sin älskades örsnibb innan han yttrar följande ord. ”Du behöver inte förklara dig, du har inte gjort något. Du är nojig bara. Be inte om ursäkt för det. Kom så går vi och lägger oss.” Han börjar leda den andre bort från köket. Vill få honom nedbäddad och trygg. Hålla om.

Och när de når fram, faller Even handlöst mot madrassen. Isak skyler honom med det tjocka duntäcket. Vilar snart alldeles intill, och praktiskt taget ovanpå. Så nära det fysiskt går. Två reduceras till en, såsom ofta under nattetid. Nästan alltid.

”Förlåt,” kvider Even igen, och Isak står inte ut. Han hatar det faktum att den andre avskyr sig själv ibland. För det finns inget att ens ogilla hos någon så ödmjuk och vacker som Even. De ostyriga tankarna och skiftande sinnet. Uppgångar och nedgångar i en salig blandning. Spontaniteten. Orkeslösheten. Allt det som utgör han, men som är lika älskvärt för det. För att det är Even, och det dåliga och bra i kombination är oslagbart. Det är Evi.

”Shh.” Den yngre hyssjar. ”Vi sover nu, baby.” Han kelar med kärleken. Visar samma ömhet som han själv alltid blir överöst med vid tillfällen av fylla och ångest. Väntar på att Evens andhämtning ska bli mer regelbunden. Önskar känna den äldres avslappnade kropp mot sin. Sovandes. 

Det händer inte. Even gnyr oroligt. Vänder och vrider sig om. Rastlös. 

”Even?” säger Isak. ”Vad händer nu?” Han nosar den andre i nacken. Plötsligt rädd. ”Håller nåt på att hända? Känner du att du håller på att…?” Han avslutar inte meningen, utan låter orden bli hängande i luften. Osagda. För han vet att det inte handlar om det. Mani, det vill säga. Så pass god kunskap och erfarenhet har han inom området. Mani kan till och med uteslutas denna specifika gång. Han har dock ingen bättre förklaring till kärlekens besynnerliga beteende. Vet bara att något är fel. Väldigt fel.

”Alltså..” Even drar sig längre ifrån. Slår bort Isaks händer från där de greppar honom. ”Jag kysste någon annan ikväll.” Han gråter. ”Förlåt. Jag menade det inte. Det betydde ingenting. Jag var hög.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag ber om ursäkt ifall jag har upprört vissa läsare nu. Det här kapitlet är dock nödvändigt för att visa orsaken till hur allt har blivit som det har blivit. Even kysste någon annan (vem?) vid ett tidigare tillfälle, och därför är det så lätt för Isak att klandra pojkvännen. Tilliten var försvunnen sedan innan. 
> 
> Och alla kan göra misstag. Även Even.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”En gång otrogen...”
> 
> Från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 delen. Utspelar sig i mars 2018. 
> 
> Förlåt att uppdateringen har dröjt, men har haft mycket både i skolan och på jobbet. Nu är mitt schema lite lugnare, så kommer att kunna uppdatera snabbare.
> 
> Varmt tack till alla som läser <3 och för era fina kommentarer.

4 mars 2018

07:29

Even

Even håller krampaktigt runt vattenglaset. Dricker några snabba klunkar i syfte att stävja baksmällan och få illamåendet under kontroll. Han har redan kräkts ett tiotal gånger under de tidiga morgontimmarna. Tvingats huka över toalettstolen till dess att knäskålarna började protestera mot den tunga belastningen. Hans egna hulkande läten ackompanjerade av Isaks snyftningar, ibland i bakgrunden och stundtals alldeles bredvid. Ständigt närvarande dock. En ihärdig påminnelse om ett övertramp som kanske inte går att förlåta. Ett dumt jävla misstag. Lika vidrigt ändå.

Pojkarna har knappt sovit alls under natten. Någon timme kanske. Sammanlagt. Vid de tillfällen då tröttheten blev så påtaglig att Even ofrivilligt slöt ögonlocken, hade Isak genast puttat på honom. Väckt den äldre från en nyligen inledd slummer. Ställt mer frågor. Krävt ytterligare svar. Gråtandes. Anklagande. Förkrossad.

’Tjej eller kille?’ ’Kände du honom?’ ’Vem började?’ ’Var det du som började?!’ ’Hur fan kunde du göra så mot mig?’ ’Jag litade på dig, Even.’ ’Älskar du mig inte eller vad?’ ’Hur länge höll ni på?’ ’Svara för fan!’ ’Rör mig inte!’ ’Gå och duscha, du stinker fan av honom.’ ’Gick ni längre?’ ’Knullade ni?’

Och Even förtjänar det. Han förtjänar spyor, tårar och allt det andra som universum kastar mot honom i vredesmod. Han förtjänar att bevittna sin älskade i skärvor. Vill samla ihop delarna men vet inte hur. För han har inga svar. Ingen orsak till sitt agerande. Det var verkligen ett enda stort misstag. Ett avbrutet sådant när förnuftet slog honom. Men det är ändå försent. Gjort är liksom gjort. Ångest är ingen tidsmaskin, ingen väg tillbaka från det redan skedda.

”Even,” viskar Isak och står plötsligt i dörröppningen till köket. Even hade lämnat pojken insvept i ett täcke när denne äntligen började snarka. På sängen. Ändå är han här nu. Synlig. Vacker och rödgråten. ”Jag måste få veta vem han är. Snälla.”

”Jag trodde att du sov,” säger den blåögde. Skiftar obekvämt på köksstolen. Han hade behövt någon timme för sig själv. Finna fattningen. ”Ska du inte sova lite mer, baby? Isak, gå och sov lite till.” Han blundar. Inser att orden är en krigsförklaring men okar inte bry sig. Han vet inte ens om han är full eller nykter, bara det att han inte klarar av ännu en konfrontation. 

”Vad fan snackar du om?!” Isak brusar som väntat upp. Kommer närmare. ”Ska jag gå och sova?! Varför ska jag gå och sova? För att du ska slippa ta konsekvenserna av vad det är du har gjort? Du har varit otrogen mot mig Even! Fattar inte du det?!!” Han griper tag om pojkvännens nedställda vattenglas och slänger det i diskhon. Det ekar då glaset krossas mot metall.

”Jag har inte varit otrogen,” försöker Even försvara sig i det förlorade loppet. ”Det hände inget annat Isak. Det var en kyss.” Han känner att formuleringen är både fel och ignorant, men lyckas inte hejda sig. För det är det enda han har att säga.

”Var det nice att kyssa honom?” Den yngre ångar på. ”Hur smakade han?”

”Sluta,” kvider Even, piskad av gårdagskvällens händelser så till den grad att han helt vill börja om. Han vill radera minnena av den bekantas nariga läppar. Den sträva tungan mot sin egen.

”Ska jag sluta!?” skriker Isak. ”Even, är det jag som ska sluta?!”

”Jag äskar dig, Isak,” andas Even. Reser sig upp och sträcker ut handen. ”Kom till mig.”

”I helvete heller,” fräser den yngre. ”Tror du att jag är någon jävla barnunge eller? Att allt blir bra av en jävla kram?” Han tittar uppfordrande på Even och korsar armarna över bröstet. 

”Nej det tror jag inte,” svarar den blåögde. ”Jag vill bara att…”

”Det är precis vad du tror,” avbryter Isak. ”Du tror att du kan komma hem aspackad mitt i natten och liksom häva ur dig att du har varit med någon annan. Och sen inte berätta mer än vad DU tycker är nödvändigt. Än vad som passar dig liksom. Och jag ska bara ta det här, eller vad? Svälja ditt jävla skitsnack? Glöm det!” Han snorar och sliter åt sig hushållsrullen från diskbänken. 

”Jag har ju svarat på vad du vill veta.” Den äldre sätter sig ned igen. Gömmer ansiktet i händerna. ”Det var någon random bara,” ljuger han. Önskar dock att det vore så. ”Jag känner honom inte, och jag var så jävla full.”

”Någon random bara?!” Isak snörvlar in i papperet. ”Du förminskar ju det här helt. Betyder jag inget för dig?” Han snyftar.

”Du betyder allt,” bedyrar Even ärligt. ”Du är ju allt för mig.” Han vågar inte se upp. Fortsätter att vila huvudet mot handflatorna. Skyler sig. ”Och jag förminskar det inte. Jag gör inte det.”

”Det gör du ju visst! Vaddå ’bara en kyss’? Är det något jag har missat eller? Är det okej för oss att hångla med andra?” Den yngre gråter. ”Har vi ett öppet förhållande eller vad?”

”Nej, jag menade inte…” börjar Even. Tystnar sedan. Vet inte hur han ska fortsätta.

”Du är expert på det här.” Isak stryker undan tårarna som strilar nedför kindbenen. De åtföljs omedelbart av nya. Många fler. ”Att bara skylla ifrån dig och liksom ’det betydde inget’. Och sen ska jag framstå som den hysteriska och svartsjuka av oss. En omogen skitunge. Och du är den här perfekta och chilla människan liksom. Ska du inte ringa och skvallra till Mikael nu om hur hysterisk jag är? Gör det!” Han slår näven i bordsskivan. Hårt. ”Så kan han säkert hålla med dig om att det ’bara var en kyss’ och att det är helt okej. Att du inte har varit otrogen. Inte egentligen. Eller han kanske redan vet? Du och den här ’random’ killen kanske hookade framför hela jävla festen? Fy fan!”

”Jag vet att jag har gjort fel, att det bara är mitt fel det här. Jag är så jävla ledsen. Förlåt förlåt förlåt.” Den äldre stämmer in i klagosången. Börjar böla han också, trots vetskapen om att han endast har sig själv att skylla. Ingen annan. ”Förlåt,” upprepar han. ”Förlåt Isak. Jag vill ju bara vara med dig. Jag vill så gärna vara med dig.”

”Jag trodde att det var annorlunda mellan dig och mig.” Isaks röst är svagare än innan. Bruten. ”Att jag betydde mer för dig än vad Sonja gjorde. Att du inte skulle göra såhär mot mig. För att det är vi liksom. Du och jag. Men…”

”Säg det inte,” vädjar Even. ”Snälla. Säg det inte.”

”Men,” återupptar den andre tråden. ”En gång otrogen... alltid otrogen. Är det inte så man säger? Du går inte att lita på. Och du hade rätt i vad du sa den där gången. När du sa att du skulle såra mig. Det har du gjort nu. Så grattis till dig. Mission fucking accomplished.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyssen.
> 
> Ännu ett kapitel från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 delen. Utspelar sig också i mars 2018. I nästa del så befinner vi oss i juli 2018 igen.
> 
> Är ni känsliga för otrohet, se gärna end notes innan ni läser. Varnar dock för spoilers där.
> 
> Tusen tack till alla fina som läser<3 och för fina och peppande kommentarer.

3 mars 2018

22:35

Even

Han fnittrar då Mikael spiller öl över jeansen. Skrattar snart högt åt vännens svordomar när denne inte lyckas lokalisera toalettrullen på badrumsgolvet.

”Fan asså, jag är dyngsur,” säger Mikael. ”Sluta garva din idiot. Jag kan bli snuvig ju. Det är minusgrader ute. Och vi ska GÅ hem.” Han hostar. Försöker resa sig från badkaret i vilket han har spenderat den senaste halvtimmen. ”Even, ge mig papper! Jag skämtar inte!” Han halkar. Förpassas till sittande läge igen. ”Aj fan då!”

”Be mig snääällt.” Even jävlas. Är väl medveten om var räddningen inför en potentiell förkylning står någonstans. Ser rullen framför sig i precis det här ögonblicket. ”Säg att jag är… att jag är bäst!” Han nyper vännens kind. Lekfullt. ”Säg ’Even du är bäst i hela världen. Du har helt rätt i att Romeo och Julia är en episk kärlekshistoria.’ Om du gör det får du papper. Jag vet var det är hehe.” 

Han svävar på moln just nu. Befinner sig i ett enda stort rus av lycka. Borta men ändå närvarande. Flummig men helt lagom. Det var så länge sedan han rökte på. Flera månader. Och han älskar känslan av att ena stunden uppfatta varenda stavelse för att i nästa inte kunna uttala vissa ord korrekt. Gräsets effekt. Att vara med men samtidigt borta. Ständigt skiftande tillstånd.

”Fuck no, var är pappret?” Mikael dunkar den blonde i ryggen. ”Ge mig.” Han pussar sedan Evens öra. Ger igen för kindnypet. ”Så. Där är belöningen. Papper nu tack!”

”Vilken jäkla belöning snackar du om?” Even sluddrar. ”Jag fattar inte.” Han fnissar sedan, plötsligt upptagen med att studera sina egna fingrar. ”Fan, de är långa ju. Titta Mikael! Kolla här!” Han viftar med fingertopparna framför vännens ansikte. ”Ser de inte längre ut än förut?”

”Straffet!” rättar den mörkhårige. Fortsätter på det första spåret och verkar inte registrera Evens flaxande händer. ”Jag menade straffet! Paapper nu då!” gnäller han. ”Vart fan är den jävla rullen?!”

”Vilket straff?” Even försöker minnas den tidigare konversationen. ”Haha jag är inte med. Just det! Du spillde öl!” Han börjar skratta igen. ”Du är så jäkla klantig asså. Varenda gång!”

”Tyst med dig!” säger Mikael. ”Even, ge mig bara… det där. Jag är helt blöt ju.” 

”Hej killar.” Alex stämma. ”Stör jag?” Den nyanlända stänger toalettdörren bakom sig. Böjer sig sedan ned och plockar upp det omdiskuterade föremålet från golvet. ”Här.” Han lämnar över pappret till Mikael som tacksamt tar emot.

”Äntligen!” utropar Mikael och river till sig flera rutor. Torkar frenetiskt byxorna. ”Och du stör INTE. Du är min hjälte! Even är jobbig som vanligt. Ta över?” ber han. Skämtsamt.

”Vad har jag gjort?” frågar Even mjukt. ”Inte mitt fel att du är lika smidig som en ångvält liksom.” Han tjuter då Mikael klatschar honom på låret. 

”Ni kan röka i köket,” säger Alex. Gestikulerar mot den numera slocknade jointen som ligger bortglömd på badkarskanten. ”Sandor bryr sig inte. Flera sitter i vardagsrummet och röker utan fläkt ens.” Han hjälper den mörkhårige att finna balansen efter att först ha dragit upp honom på fötter. ”Eller vill ni kanske vara själva?”

”Ha!” fnyser Mikael. ”Jag är ensam nog med den där loosern.” Han pekar på bästisen. Ler ändå kärleksfullt mot honom och ruskar på huvudet. ”Så Alex, my man, ta min plats och bered dig på att få huvudet bombarderat med information om hur awesome Baz Luhrmann är.” 

”Han är bäst ju!” utropar Alex och accepterar genast erbjudandet. Slår sig ned bredvid den blonde. ”Älskar Moulin Rouge!” 

”Yes!” Even slänger en arm runt den bekanta, som alltmer börjar kännas som en äkta vän. ”En man med smak! Det uppskattas!” Han lägger huvudet mot den andres axel. En helt oskyldig handling. ”Moulin Rouge är fan episk den med. Men Romeo och Julia… inget slår den.”

”Geez…” Mikael suckar. ”Jag lämnar er nördar nu. Behöver socialisera med normalt funtade människor.” Han vinkar dramatiskt åt dem innan han går ut ur rummet. 

”Ja den är också bra,” säger Alex. ”Gillar den bättre jag med.”

Even och Alex blir sittande länge. Pratandes och skrattandes, emellanåt avbrutna av kissnödiga festdeltagare. Ämnena varierar. Baz Luhrmann. Film överlag. Nas. Och kärlek. Isak. Den bästa i Evens liv.

”Ni har varit ihop ett bra tag nu va?” vill Alex veta. ”Du älskar honom?”

”Mer än allt,” konstaterar den blonde. ”Han räddade mig. Jag trodde inte att någon kunde göra det. Men han gjorde det. Sen dess har det varit vi liksom.” Han är klarare nu. Inte lika påverkad som tidigare. Långt ifrån nykter dock.

”Räddade dig från vad?” frågar pojken intill. ”Hände nåt eller?”

”Du känner ju till det där om Bakka. Att jag blev sjuk.” Even är ovanligt öppen med sitt förflutna. Känner inte behovet av att dölja något. Inte för Alex. ”Och jag fick en ny manisk episod precis i början när jag och Isak träffades. Skrämde livet ur stackaren. Drog från ett hotellrum naken.” Han ryser vid minnet. ”Och efter det trodde jag att han inte skulle vilja vara med mig mer. Att jag var för skadad för att vara med någon liksom. Och speciellt med Isak. Men han gav inte upp. Kom efter mig och visade att ingenting mellan oss hade förändrats. Lärde mig leva ’minut för minut.’ Ingen annan har gjort det för mig. Inte på samma sätt.” Han tystnar. Kontemplerar.

”Jag önskar att jag hade känt dig bättre när vi gick på Bakka.” Alex röst är sorgsen. ”Då hade jag kanske kunnat hjälpa dig.” Han smeker Even över kinden.

”Jag vet inte faktiskt,” svarar Even utan att dra sig undan beröringen. Lägger ingen större vikt vid den. ”Efter att jag försökte kyssa Mikael och blev avvisad var jag liksom i… det går inte att förklara. Jag var inte mottaglig för något. Killarna försökte men… de nådde inte fram.” Han frustar.

”Jag hade kysst tillbaka.” Alex läppar är plötsligt oroväckande nära. ”Om du hade valt att kyssa mig istället.” Han placerar sedan sin mun mot Evens.

”Alex…” kvider den blonde, men besvarar dumt. Släpper in den sökande tungan.

Allt efteråt är en enda dimma. Men en förbjuden kyss har vid kvällens slut tveklöst ägt rum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såå... Even och Alex har alltså kysst varandra innan övergreppet. Därav ännu svårare och mer skambelagt för Even att anmäla.   
> Vet att den här historien är väldigt mörk, men det kommer att bli ljusare igen. Och allt kommer att få en lösning. <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven som blev en Even.
> 
> Från Anna Hjalmarssons POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 delen av ”And broken we stand.”
> 
> Jättetack till alla fina som läser och för alla peppande kommentarer <3 Och tack för att ni står ut med det ihärdiga mörkret. Det blir ljust igen. Lovar. 
> 
> Och som jag redan tidigare skrivit, så är jag inte helt insatt i polisväsendet. Se det som en fri tolkning :)

17 juli 2018

11:00

Anna

Hon heter Anna och kan inte hjälpa någon. Det är så det känns då fall efter fall läggs ned. Förpassas till högar av ouppklarat material. Fruktansvärda människoöden förminskade till rester. Nedskalade till icke väckta åtal i brist på bevisning.

Övergrepp mot kvinnor och barn. Män. Alla offren lika försvarslösa då brotten begicks. Olika reaktioner dock. Flykt. Motstånd. Passivitet. Alltid lika mycket skam. Ursäkter från de utsatta istället för från gärningsmännen.

’Jag borde inte ha…’ ’Jag var för full.’ ’Vi flörtade och han trodde nog att jag ville.’ ’Vi hade strulat innan.’ ’Vi känner varandra.’ ’Vi är vänner.’ ’Jag ville först.’

Anna har fått så jävla nog för så länge sedan. Är så trött på att behöva låtsas inför människor i nöd. Ljuga om att hon besitter någon lösning på deras problem. Att hon kan lindra deras smärta. Peppa en våldtagen till att dela med sig av händelsen för att sedan spotta densamma i ansiktet genom att ingen ställs inför rätta. Nedlagda utredningar. Inte prioriterat. Knappt ens undersökt.

’Du lovade ju att det skulle gå!’ ’Fy fan för dig!’ ’Varför har jag ens anmält?!’ ’Jävla polisfitta!’ ’Hoppas du sover gott.’ ’Jag hoppas du blir utsatt!’ ’Är du FÖR våldtäkt eller?’ ’Jag litade på dig.’ ’Du har förstört mig!’

Detta måste hon bemöta i sitt arbete. Ett yrke hon valde för att göra skillnad. Istället är hon fastlåst vid ett skrivbord större delen av arbetsdagen i syfte att lätta arbetsbördan för kollegor och åklagarväsende. Blir i princip prisad när anmälningarna inte leder till ytterligare efterforskningar. Håll ner statistiken liksom. Håll den nere Anna.

Mikael sitter framför henne nu. I förhörsrummet. Hon valde att kalla honom då Even kröp henne under huden och fortfarande vägrar att lämna. Kanske har det något med hennes förstfödde att göra. Den som senare tog livet av sig. Han hette också Even. Anna hade velat döpa honom till Heaven, ung och helt uppslukad av misstaget som ledde till ett mirakel, men hennes föräldrar hade kommit med förslaget att kapa ett par bokstäver. H. A. En konsonant och en vokal. Så fick han heta Even. Ett ovanligt namn i Sverige, och speciellt då. Fina Even. Bättre än Heaven. I vilken han ändå förhoppningsvis är. I himlen.

”Du somnade tidigt den kvällen?” frågar Anna. Dricker av kaffet och försöker att inte tänka på hur hon slösar med resurserna. Vill inte tänka på sonen heller. En Heaven som blev en Even. Väljer istället att fokusera på den aktuella Even. Pojken hon ännu inte har svikit.

”Nej?” säger Mikael. En blandning mellan fråga och svar. ”Jag däckade efter att alla gått typ.”

”Var sov Even?” Anna pushar vidare. Vill veta. Hon är nära. Känner det. ”Och vilka var ni som var kvar?”

”I sovrummet, ” svarar Mikael. ”Even sov i Alex sovrum.” Han sträcker på sig. Inte obekvämt utan som att han faktiskt behöver göra just det. Som att han har suttit för länge på en och samma plats. ”Det var vi tre kvar. Jag, Alex och Even. Och jag somnade i soffan.” Han vrider och vänder axlarna. Oerhört vacker. Nästan som ett sagoväsen.

”Var sov Alexander någonstans?” Anna rodnar då hon känner den mörkhåriges genomträngande blick. Hur den utforskar och tar för sig men utan att vara obehaglig. Snarare ledsen. Intresserad dock.

”Var Alex sov?” Mikaels röst. ”Var tror du? Lilla fröken polis. Var sov Alex?” Han låter irriterad plötsligt. Arg. 

”Bli inte upprörd,” lugnar Anna. Ignorerar den opassande kommentaren. Är van vid betydligt värre. ”Jag måste ställa de här frågorna. Jag förstår om du inte vet svaren, eller om det är jobbigt att…”

”Jag vet precis var han sov,” fastslår Mikael. Avbryter. 

”Sov han i sovrummet?” Poliskvinnan blir exalterad. Kniper hårdare om bläckpennan. Kanske är lösningen inom räckhåll. Åtminstone delar av den. 

”Kan du hjälpa honom?” frågar den vackre pojken. ”Kan du verkligen hjälpa Even?” Han placerar händerna på bordet som skiljer dem åt.

”Det är det jag försöker att göra,” svarar Anna. ”Jag VILL hjälpa Even.” 

”Det VILL jag också!” fräser förhörsobjektet. ”Jag frågade om du KAN?!” Han andas ut. Verkar besinna sig. ”Han mår inte bra. Even alltså. Och om det här inte leder till något så vill jag veta det innan jag säger något mer. För jag vill inte att det här ska bli ännu jävligare för honom att stå ut med. Förstår du?” Han låter bedjande nu. ”Så kan du LOVA mig att om jag snackar så kommer det faktiskt att hända något? Att det blir rättegång och shit?”

Anna tvekar inte. Ljuger som så många gånger förr. Begår tjänstefel på kuppen. 

”Jag lovar, Mikael,” säger hon. Hatar sig själv lite mer, men bestämmer sig för att göra allt i sin makt för att kunna hålla det nyss avlagda löftet. För en gångs jävla skull. ”Var sov Alexander någonstans?” 

”Jag är så trött på att vara tyst.” Mikael faller i gråt. ”Och Even vill att jag ska vara det. Han litar på mig. Men jag kan inte längre. Jag kan inte hålla käften mer. Jag går sönder. Even går sönder. Och Isak är på god väg han med. Det känns som att jag kvävs Anna.” Hans ögon söker hennes. Vattniga men ack så fina. ”Even går sönder Anna, förstår du det? Han är så jävla trasig nu.”

”Jag kommer att hjälpa honom, Mikael,” försöker Anna trösta. ”Jag kommer det.” Hon sträcker fram ena handen och fattar hans. Håller den hårt. ”Ni kommer inte att kvävas. Ingen av er.”

”Och jag bara låg och sov liksom,” snyftar Mikael. ”Genom hela jävla skiten. Jag kommer aldrig att kunna förlåta mig själv för det. Ingen kommer att kunna förlåta mig för det.”

”Det finns inget att förlåta.” Poliskvinnan smeker utmed den andres handflata. Alldeles för intimt egentligen. ”Så länge det inte är du som har begått det här brottet, och det är jag absolut säker på att du inte har, så finns det inget att förlåta. Du har ingen skuld i det här. Det bara känns så, men det kommer inte alltid att göra det. Svara på min fråga nu, vännen. Det är första steget. VAR sov Alexander någonstans?”

”Inne i Even.” Den mörkhårige kvider. ”Där sov han. Den jäveln.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Att gilla det lite rough.
> 
> Från Isaks POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 delen av ”And broken we stand.” 
> 
> Förlåt för sen uppdatering :( mycket i skolan och på jobbet! Lugnare schema efter idag, så ska uppdatera snabbare. 
> 
> Tack så hemskt mycket till alla som läser, och för fantastiskt fina kommentarer <3 <3 <3

17 juli 2018

17:35

Isak

”Konstigt,” mumlar Even och knappar på sin sprillans nya iPhone, införskaffad dagen innan. Han lutar sig mot balkongväggen. Korsar benen och fortsätter att vara djupt försjunken i teknikens underbara värld. 

”Vaddå menar du?” frågar Isak och dricker en klunk öl. Duttar pojkvännen på låret för att få hans uppmärksamhet. ”Even?” säger han.

”Nej, det är bara Mikael.” Den äldre tittar äntligen upp. Möter Isaks blick och lägger ifrån sig mobilen i knäet. ”Han svarar inte på mina mess. Inte sedan typ tio imorse.” Han fattar tag om sin ölburk. Plockar upp den från stengolvet, på vilket de båda sitter i brist på utemöbler. Sväljer en ljudlig slurk.

”Och?” Isak vet att han låter irriterad. Försöker att lägga band på sig. ”Han jobbar väl?” föreslår han mjukare. ”Och varför ska du ha tag i honom just nu? När vi ska prata?” 

”Ja men han brukar svara ändå,” förklarar Even. ”Och han har betett sig weird i flera dagar. Undvikande. Men du har rätt. Vi ska prata nu. Du och jag.” Han böjer sig fram. Rufsar till den yngres hår. ”Sååå… hur börjar vi?” viskar han. Fumlar med cigarettpaketet.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag. Vet inte själv hur samtalet bör inledas, men att det ändå måste hållas. Det borde ha ägt rum för länge sedan egentligen, innan deras relation blev så pass destruktiv att den kanske inte längre går att rädda. Och han kvävs av tanken. Själv kommer han aldrig att lämna, aldrig frivilligt ta steget bort från den bästa i sitt liv, men det känns hela tiden som att partnern är påväg någonstans. Som att han måste tvinga honom kvar hos sig. Det gör så jävla ont. Han vill aldrig, kommer aldrig, att låta honom gå. Hans älskade Even.

”Varför vill du aldrig att jag ska… du vet…” Den äldre tänder en giftpinne. Faller bakåt med huvudet. ”Du vet vad jag menar. Du brukade vilja det. Förut.” Han blåser ut rök. Ser ut att rodna åt de egna ordvalen.

”Och sen när blev du så pryd?” Isak kan inte hålla sig för skratt. Han vet precis vad Even menar. ”Varför jag inte vill att du knullar mig? Sätter på mig? You name it.” Han dricker lite mer av ölen. 

”Och sen när slutade du att vara det?” fnissar Even skämtsamt. Suger på cigaretten. ”I början när vi träffades kunde du knappt ta orden i din mun.” Han sparkar lekfullt på Isaks fot. Fäller upp solglasögonen. Kisar då solstrålarna förgriper sig på det vackra ansiktet.

”Då var jag en osäker sjuttonåring.” Den yngre är allvarlig igen. ”En skitunge som kunde prata om att knulla tjejer till höger och vänster, men inte om att vara med killar. Mycket har hänt sedan dess Evi.” Han blundar. ”Och att jag inte vill att du ska…”

Plötsligt är den för nära. Den forna osäkerheten. Så lätt att skoja om på avstånd men inte inom räckvidd. Alla hans tidigare rädslor och fördomar ihopsamlade i ett bylte av ångest. Avgrunden han trodde var sluten, men som ändå står gapande. Speciellt vid tillfällen som dessa, då känslor av otillräcklighet och mindervärde överväldigar. För inte ens när de var som lyckligast hade han varit man nog. Even hade sökt sig till andra redan då.

”Jag vet att mycket har hänt sedan dess, baby.” Den äldres röst. ”Men det var aldrig såhär mellan oss? Innan…”

”Innan du hånglade med någon annan, menar du?” fräser Isak. För det handlar inte om något annat än det. Tilliten försvann i samma ögonblick som Even erkände att han hade kysst någon som inte var Isak. ”Tror du inte saker förändras efter det?” 

”Jo, såklart men…”

”Men?” avbryter Isak. ”För mig är det svårare att ta än att ge.” Han är överraskad av sin egen uppriktighet. Hur simpelt och fort han svarar på den komplexa frågan. Alkoholen är säkerligen behjälplig, trots att berusningen inte brukar nå honom förrän efter minst tre öl. Han är bara inne på sin andra nu. Men kanske modet går att finna genom att endast greppa kring metallen. Tryggheten i att fyllan ändå är tillgänglig. Om eller när han vill. ”Du vet att det alltid har varit så. Det tog lång tid när vi började träffas innan jag ville… vara underst.” 

”Och det har jag alltid respekterat. För mig gör det inget. Det har inte spelar någon roll, jag gillar att vara med dig på det sättet. Att vara underst. Men det blev annorlunda efter… det där. Att du liksom låste dig helt. Och jag vet att det var jag som gjorde fel.” Even stryker undan en hårtest från pannan. ”Men…”

”Gör du verkligen det?” frågar den yngre. ”Gillar det, menar jag? För du har liksom sagt vissa grejer som antyder att… du inte gör det. Gillar det asså.”

Stereotypisk Top. Undergiven. Fuck meg. 

Indikationer på att något inte är bra. Inte var bra. Isak hatar det faktum att han aldrig egentligen hörsammade, utan istället valde att tro på att det var lösryckta meningar ur en desperat situation. Bortsåg från sammanställningen av bevisen. Fortsatte att köra det egna rejset. Ignorerade varningsklockor som kanske aldrig ens ringde. Inte i hans öron i alla fall.

”Hur menar du?” Den blåögde tittar nyfiket på honom. ”Jag…”

”Du fick mig att känna det som att jag hade tvingat dig,” kvider Isak. ”Att du inte ville vara med mig så… när du skulle dra. Du sa vissa saker då, Evi. Och även efter. Och jag har tänkt mycket på det. Jag förstår ju att det säkert har något med det som hände dig att göra? Men jag måste få veta…” Han tystnar, osäker på hur han ska formulera sig. 

”Har du någonsin känt dig tvingad tillsammans med mig?” säger han slutligen. ”Helt jävla ärligt nu? Har du känt att du varit tvungen? Att du är skyldig mig det på något konstigt sätt? Som någon slags… kompensation?”

”Aldrig.” Even skakar bestämt på huvudet. ”Jag har ALDRIG känt mig tvingad. Jag har ju tagit massa initiativ, det vet du ju. Både efter att jag fuckade upp och efter… det som… hände.”

Och det är sant. Even har varit den som i vardagen, en tisdagskväll i sängen framför ett avsnitt av How I Met Your Mother, krupit tätt intill. Visat med både intensiva smekningar och smackande kyssar att han längtar, nästan törstar, efter beröring. Han är den som har vänt sig om bland lakanen, placerat sig själv på mage och använt huvudkudden som ögonbindel. Krävt hårdare tag. Alltid hårdare. Bara frustat i irritation då Isak har försökt att slå ned på takten och stöta mjukt. Kärleksfullt.

’Kom igen då, Isak!’ ’Hårdare!’ ’Jag behöver... mer.’ ’Snälla!’ ’Tryck ned mig!’ ’Pressa ned mina axlar!’ ’Bit mig i nacken!’ ’Så! Precis … så…’ ’Nu…’

Och när Isak har gjort det, följt anvisningarna från den andre, så har denne tystnat helt för att några sekunder senare börja stöna lågmält. Underkastat sig den hårdhänta behandlingen som han tidigare bad om att få.

”Varför vill du alltid att jag ska vara hårdhänt?” utbrister Isak. ”Varför vill du det för egentligen?”

”Vill jag?” frågar Even och ser förvirrad ut. ”Det är inget jag tänkt på faktiskt. Men är det något nytt eller? Vi har väl båda gillat det ibland? Eller gör inte du det?” Han blinkar några snabba gånger i följd. Verkar nervös. 

”Det är skillnad på att gilla det lite rough ibland och på att… på att skrika att jag ska trycka ned ditt ansikte i madrassen och... och att jag ska hålla dig fast och bita dig och shit… var det så han gjorde mot dig?!’ Den yngre känner sig illamående. ”Den jäveln!? Är det vad det här handlar om?” Han reser sig upp. Slår ut med händerna. ”Fan jag är så jävla korkad!” gastar han. ”Så jävla, fucking korkad! Helvete!!”

”Vad är det du snackar om baby?” Evens stämma darrar. ”Isak, du skrämmer mig! Vi behöver inte… jag behöver inte be dig om det igen. Jag lovar!”

”Hela den här tiden… alla gånger jag har gjort så mot dig asså… varit på det sättet mot dig…alla gånger jag låtit dig vända dig om utan att ens se på mig, och sen bara kört på. Jag kommer spy.” Han hulkar.

”Vad händer nu Isak? Vem pratar du om? Jag har velat att du ska…”

”Förlåt Evi,” snyftar Isak. ”Snälla, förlåt mig.” 

”Älskling, jag hänger inte med!” säger den äldre. ”Du har inte gjort nånting ju! Jag ska aldrig mer be dig att göra det där. De senaste gångerna har jag ju inte gjort det. Men du har ju inte gjort nåt fel, baby!”

”Jag har fan låtit dig återskapa din egen våldtäkt!” skriker Isak. ”Igen och igen, och med mig som förövare! För det är vad det handlar om, är det inte? Det var så han gjorde mot dig, det jävla äcklet! Eller hur? Tryckte ned dig i madrassen! Bet dig! Höll dig fast! Och jag har gjort precis samma sak! Igen och igen.”

Han lutar sig fram över balkongräcket. Kräks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Jag tror dig.”
> 
> Från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 delen av ”And broken we stand.”
> 
> Förlåt igen för sen uppdatering :( ska bli bättre!
> 
> Och tusen tack till alla fina som läser <3 och för era fina kommentarer som gör mig så fantastiskt glad!

19 juli 2018

20:05

Even 

Han sliter av sig förklädet och slänger det i den överfulla tvättkorgen. Startar inte en maskin då rena arbetskläder fortfarande finns att tillgå, utan skyndar snarare ut till Estelle som står och svabbar golven. 

”Kan jag dra?” frågar han men planerar att göra det oavsett svaret. ”Sköter du resten själv?” 

Fräckheten. Even skäms över sitt eget beteende. Det finns oändligt många sysslor kvar innan han egentligen borde avlägsna sig från lokalen. Ställa upp stolar. Plocka ur sista diskmaskinen. Räkna kassa och förbereda inför morgondagen. Underlätta inför nästa arbetspass. Vanligtvis brukar han göra just detta, och mer än gärna dröja sig kvar ännu lite till. Ta det extra ansvaret och visa sig kapabel. Men inte ikväll. Inte efter att Alex under eftermiddagen valsade in och beställde en jävla latte. 

’Vi behöver prata Even,’ hade han sagt och böjt sig fram över disken. Hånflinande. ’Blocka upp mitt nummer, killen. Svara på mina samtal. Fattar du? Bra. Då säger vi så.’ Sedan hade han bara tvärvänt. Lunkat ut genom dörren och lämnat en chockad Even efter sig.

”Even, är du okej?” Estelle försöker närma sig kollegan. Har slutat skura och ser allmänt oroad ut. ”Even?” upprepar hon.

”Kan jag gå, eller vad?!” Han menar inte att höja rösten men orkar heller inte lirka. Han vill härifrån. Hem. Nu. ”Jag drar nu, är skyldig dig en.”

”Ja, gå hem för guds skull!” säger Estelle. ”Du gör mig orolig, Even. Jag hoppas inget har hänt?”

Och Even går utan att svara. Han går ifrån kafét, småspringer bort från arbetsplatsen som inte längre är trygg. Alex tidigare besök har förpestat den. Smutsat ned. Han funderar på att ringa Isak och be pojkvännen möta upp. Krånglar fram mobilen ur jeansfickan. Slår numret utan att egentligen inse vad det är han gör.

”Evi?” Isak svarar efter en signal. ”Är du okej, älskling? Hallå?” 

”Isak jag…” kvider den äldre. Finner först inte orden. ”Jag är… jag är rädd. Kan du möta mig?” Han försöker lugna ned sin andhämtning. Drar några djupa andetag. In. Ut. Om igen. 

”Jag kommer! Vart är du någonstans? Utanför jobbet? Gå in igen! Stanna där du är, Evi! Jag kommer!!” 

”Nej, kan inte vara…” viskar Even. ”Jag måste härifrån,” fortsätter han. ”Jag är inte trygg här! Jag är inte trygg här!” Han tittar sig hela tiden över axeln. Känner sig förföljd. Svänger vänster. Tar åt höger. Rakt fram. Diagonalt. Allt utom tillbaka från där han kom.

”Vad händer?!” skriker Isak i luren. ”Vart är du?! Säg vart du är!”

Even kan höra hur den andre far runt i lägenheten. Ljuden av dragkedjor som dras upp och nyckelknippor som greppas. Dörrar som öppnas och slås igen. Diverse uttalade svordomar som inte är riktade mot någon specifik, utan gentemot situationen i sig.

”Vart är du?!” gastar Isak. ”Stanna där du är, snälla Even! Jag kommer, älskling! Älskling, jag kommer och tar hand om dig! Jag kommer! Jag kommer till dig!”

Even stannar inte. Han kan inte då faran nosar honom i nacken, eller kanske sniffar honom i ansiktet. För den är överallt. Ständigt. Framför och bakom och vid sidan av. Runtomkring. Det enda som tycks vara bestående i en annars förgänglig värld. 

”Jag är inte trygg här, säger jag ju!” hojtar han. ”Han är här någonstans! Han är efter mig! Han får inte komma hit! Isak, snälla hjälp mig!” 

”Vem är efter dig?!” Den yngres hysteriska stämma. ”Är det någon som jagar dig?! Vad fan har hänt!? Vart är du?! Vad ser du framför dig?! Jag är påväg!”

”Han kom till kaféet. Han kom dit.” Even inser hur han låter. Hur de osammanhängande meningarna kan tänkas uppfattas i andras öron. Fullständigt galna. Så han försöker. Vill stilla den cirkus han skapat. ”Det är ingen som jagar mig. Jag mår inte bra bara. Vi lägger på nu, jag kommer hem.”

”Du lägger inte på!!” beordrar pojkvännen. ”Du lägger inte på!! Jag ringer polisen! Jag ringer polisen, Even!! Hör du det Evi?”

Even trycker på den röda symbolen. Klick, och samtalet är avslutat. Av fri vilja. Han sjunker ned mot en husvägg. Bevittnar hur folk i rörelse går förbi. Hur alla andra fortsätter framåt. Når ett mål som han själv inte längre ser.

”Res dig upp!” 

Någon rycker i kläderna. Drar upp honom på fötter. Trycker honom närmare väggen. Så nära att det smärtar. Stenfasaden klöser hans rygg. River i tröjan.

”Jag har fått en kallelse till ett jävla förhör!” 

”Alex?” snyftar Even och blundar. Vill inte se den som hunnit ikapp. Ondskan personifierad. ”Isak är påväg. Han kommer komma, så snälla bara gå,” ber han. ”Lämna mig ifred! Han kommer hit nu snart.”

”Vad fan är det du har anmält?” kräver Alex att få veta. ”Vad har du anmält, Even? Att du lät någon annan knulla dig? Se på mig!” Han örfilar den blondes kinder. ”Du var med på det! Bad om det!”

”Nej, jag ville inte det,” säger Even. ”Jag ville inte det! Gå härifrån! Sluta göra mig illa! Försvinn bara!” Han snyftar, äcklad av våldtäktsmannens närvaro. En ovälkommen påminnelse om den händelse han bara vill glömma. Kvällen han önskar ha ogjord. Icke inträffad.

”Vi hånglade långt innan,” fräser Alex. ”På festen hos Sander. Och det är vad jag kommer att säga i förhöret om snuten så mycket som antyder att jag har gjort dig nånting. Du ville ha mig redan innan vi låg. Du har inte blivit våldtagen. Du ville. Du ville att jag skulle sätta på dig. Isak kunde väl inte tillfredsställa dig ordentligt. Men du ska hålla käften. Inte snacka massa skit. Fattar du? Kom inte här och ropa våldtäkt för att du ligger runt. För att du väljer att vara otrogen. Du gjorde det mot Sonja, och sen mot Isak. Det är sån du är bara. Men ge fan i att dra med mig i skiten. Fattar du? Fattar du?!”

”Jag fattar! Gå härifrån bara!” Even vägrar fortfarande att öppna ögonen. Går blint med på den andres krav. Oseende. Lovar och bedyrar att vara tyst i utbyte mot att Alex lämnar platsen. ”Jag säger inget. Jag lovar. Jag lovar. Bara gå nu.” Han gråter.

Och han försvinner tids nog. Alex. Efter ytterligare förmaningar och hotfulla löften. Efter diverse välbeskrivna reprimander. 

’Passa dig jävligt noga!’ ’Ta ditt jävla ansvar!’ ’Du ville ju!’ ’Kommer du inte ihåg att du var med på det?’ ’Ta tillbaka anmälan, annars jävlar…’ ’Du ska inte komma här och anklaga mig för massa skit bara för att DU har dåligt samvete!’ ’Stackars Isak, vet han vem det är han är tillsammans med? Ett jävla freak!’ ’Bara för att du är bög behöver du väl inte bete dig som en jävla brud?!’

Och Even är återigen ensam. Utlämnad. Vet inte längre var han är eller vart han är påväg. Knappt ens vad han flydde ifrån. Längtar efter Isak. Den enda han vill ha och den enda som kan rena. iPhonen surrar. Displayen lyses upp av bilden på den han älskar. Visar spår av flera missade samtal. Olästa meddelanden.

”Isak?” Han svarar osäkert. ”Är det du?”

”Even!” Pojkvännen i andra änden. ”Even! Even! Vart är du?! Jag är vid ditt jobb nu!”

”Jag vet inte.” Even krymper ihop lite mer. ”Jag vet ingenting längre.” 

”Jag kommer Evi! Stanna bara där du är! Estelle är här också. Vi kommer, baby!”

”Är du okej, grabben?” En främling. Medelålders man. 

”Jag vet inte.. kan du?” Even skakar på huvudet. Förvirrad. ”Kan du prata med… Isak? Min… min pojkvän. Jag vet inte var jag är någonstans.” Han räcker över mobilen. Lyssnar till den okändes vägbeskrivning. Inväntar räddningen. Livbojen. Kärleken.

”Ja precis, du tar åt höger där, efter korsningen,” dirigerar mannen genom telefonen. ”Var inte orolig, jag väntar med honom till du kommer. Ta det lugnt bara.” En hand mot axeln. ”Han verkar väldigt skärrad faktiskt. Självklart väntar jag med honom. Lugna ned dig nu. Jag är hos honom tills du kommer. Gå bara rakt fram nu. Rakt fram. Exakt så.”

”Jag ville inte,” svamlar Even. ”Det är inte sant vad han säger. Jag ville aldrig. Tror du mig? Kan någon bara tro mig?” vädjar han.

”Hörru grabben,” säger den barmhärtige samariten. ”Jag har ingen aning om vad som har hänt. Men jag tror dig. Vad det än är, så tror jag dig. Det kommer att blir bra. Jag tror dig.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Jag stannar hos dig.” 
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 delen av ”And broken we stand.”
> 
> Tusen tack till alla er som läser <3 och jättetack för superfina kommentarer! De gör mig så himla glad<3
> 
> God jul!

20 juli 2018

07:59

Isak

”Jag saknar dig,” viskar Isak i kärlekens öra, osäker på hur det ens kan vara möjligt att sakna någon som vilar alldeles intill och med ryggtavlan mot hans bröstkorg. Så nära att han knappt lyckas hålla reda på vilka lemmar som tillhör vem. Men det är det tydligtvis. Möjligt alltså. För han saknar så mycket att det fysiskt smärtar. Saknar och längtar.

”Jag är precis här, Isak.” Even stryker honom över armen. ”Jag är ju här. Precis här. Bredvid dig, baby.”

”Jag vet ju det,” säger den yngre. ”Men jag saknar dig lika mycket för det.” Han sniffar pojkvännens hår. Suger in doften av svett och rök och Evi. ”Jag saknar… jag saknar oss. Dig och mig. Oss två.”

Och det gör han. Verkligen. Han vill tillbaka till tidseran då höjden av besvikelse var en fyra på biologiprovet, eller blöta klädesplagg i en tvättmaskin, kvarlämnade utan att torktumlas. Om han visste då vad han fått lära nu så skulle han ha njutit av en period fri från egentliga bekymmer. En tid för honom och Even, endast naggad i kanten av triviala vardagsproblem. Överkomliga vartenda ett.

”Jag saknar dig också,” gnyr Even. ”Jag saknar oss hela jävla tiden. Hela tiden. Och jag försöker förstå… vad du ens får ut av att vara med mig längre? Varför stannar du hela tiden? Du förtjänar så mycket bättre.” 

”Dig,” svarar Isak utan att tveka. ”Det är dig jag får ut av allt. Och det är dig jag vill ha. Det är allltid dig jag vill ha.”

”Den före eller den efter?” frågar den blåögde. ”Jag är inte densamma som förut. Jag är inte den du blev kär i. Jag kommer aldrig mer att vara den personen. Inte efter allt.” Han vrider lite på sig men stillas snart nog. Lugnas. 

”Det är fortfarande du.” Isak tar ett hårdare grepp om den andres torso. ”Det är fortfarande du. Alla förändras och shit. Vi alla gör ju det. Men du är fortfarande Even. Min Even. Dig själv liksom.” Han pussar på utmärkande skulderblad. Magrande kroppsmassa. Ständigt magrande. 

”Jag vill berätta allt nu,” konstaterar den äldre. ”Precis allt. Och jag tror inte att du kommer stanna kvar hos mig sen. Jag är så rädd för att du ska lämna mig.” Han andas tungt. Stötvis.

”Det är du som kommer att lämna mig.” Isak försöker att lägga sig på rygg men vill samtidigt inte byta position. Räta ut en komfortabel sked. Så han kvarblir slutligen i samma läge. Armen totalt bortdomnad. Men det gör ingenting. Ingenting alls. ”Vet du hur rädd jag är för att du bara ska dra? Du försöker ju hela tiden?”

”För att du ska slippa, ja,” fnyser Even. ”Jag fattar att du vill egentligen. Dra härifrån. Varför är du ens med mig efter allt jag har gjort?” Han låter plötsligt liten. Ledsen. ”Hur kan du vilja vara med mig? Du är nitton jäkla år. Har precis tagit studenten, men inte ens det kunde du fira ordentligt på grund av mig. Du ska leva livet liksom. Ha kul. Så jävla kul. Och jag fattar inte att du fortfarande vill ha mig i det. Ditt liv. Jag förtjänar inte att vara kvar, efter allt…”

”Lägg av med att snacka så,” beordrar Isak, men utan att vara elak. ”Det är mitt val, Evi. Jag är en vuxen fucking människa, och är så trött på att du försöker välja åt mig. Jag VILL vara med dig. Jag VÄLJER att vara det. Du har aldrig haft något att säga till om det liksom. JAG väljer. Du är ingen tonårsförälskelse för mig, förstår du det?! Du är min livs jävla kärlek! Fattar du? Därför är jag kvar! Och det är inte jag som har försökt att gå. Det är du. Det är du som har försökt att gå ifrån mig ju. Fattar du hur jag har känt då? Det har känts som att jag inte är tillräcklig. Som att du inte älskar mig.”

”Okej.” Even ifrågasätter inte. Verkar acceptera orden. ”Detsamma. Att du är min kärlek, menar jag. För det är du. Och förlåt… för att jag har fått dig att känna så. Du har alltid varit tillräcklig. Alltid.” 

”Och hur kan jag vara det?” vill den yngre veta. ”Tillräcklig? Du kysste någon annan ju. Och då hade vi det bra, eller åtminstone trodde jag vi hade det.” Tårar bränner bakom ögonlocken, men han bryr sig inte. Struntar i om de kommer. ”Så hur kan jag vara tillräcklig?” 

”Jag gjorde ju det,” medger pojkvännen. ”Och vi hade det bra då. Jag var lycklig. Du var tillräcklig, baby. Det var jag som inte var det. Det var jag som gjorde fel. Och det var otrohet, jag vet det. Förlåt Isak. Förlåt för att jag… vad var det du sa den där morgonen? Att jag förminskade det? Jag vet att jag gjorde det. Att jag liksom… fick dig att känna det som att jag inte tyckte det var någon stor grej. Jag stod liksom inte ut med vad det var jag hade gjort mot dig. Förlåt. Jag menar det verkligen. Förlåt Isak.”

Och stenbumlingen i magtrakten mals ner till grus. Försvinner nästan omedelbart. För kärlekens erkännande betyder allt. Evens sätt att ta ansvar för den handling som han tidigare endast beskrivit som ett dumt misstag i fyllan och villan.

”Tack,” suckar Isak. Pussar den andres axel. ”Jag behövde verkligen höra dig säga det där.” Ännu en puss. Och sedan en till. ”Och nu vill jag höra dig berätta resten. Nu vill jag att du berättar allt. Jag kommer att stanna. Däremot kommer jag inte att acceptera några fler lögner från dig. Inga mer hemligheter. Jag pallar inte det. Jag klarar inte av det, Evi.” Och det är sant. Hemlighetsmakeriet står honom upp i halsen. Allt vad Even döljer. 

”Okej,” viskar Even. ”Det är fair.” 

”Ja, inte sant?” säger den yngre. ”Det är helt fair. Precis som det ska vara liksom. Så please… snacka med mig nu. Jag drar ingenstans.”

”Kan vi stanna såhär när jag berättar?” Evens röst är bedjande. ”Kan du hålla om mig såhär? Fortsätta att hålla om mig… som du gör nu?” Han tystnar. Snörvlar lite. 

”Såklart,” svarar Isak. Trycker sin älskade ännu hårdare mot sig. Kramar och försöker genom beröring att uppmuntra denne till att öppna upp ett slutet hjärta. ”Jag håller om dig, baby. Jag håller om dig.” Han lovar sig själv att aldrig sluta göra det. Oavsett vad det är han kommer att bli varse. ”Jag håller om dig. Jag är här.”

”Det var ingen random som jag kysste,” inleder Even. ”Det var Alex.” Han skakar och Isak smeker den upprörda pojken över midja och lår. Njuter av huden under fingrarna, situationen till trots. 

”Den Alex?” frågar han sedan. ”Bakkakillen? Alex Larsen?”

”Ja. Det var han. Och jag vet inte vem av oss det var som började eller hur länge vi… hur länge vi höll på. Jag minns bara att jag nyktrade till och avbröt. Sen stack jag bara hem. Jag sa inte ens till Mikael att jag drog. Han vet ingenting om det där förresten. Han vet ingenting om det jag gjorde… mot dig.”

”Var det bara den gången?” Den yngre skälver. Känner hur raseriet puttrar inombords och hotar att koka över. ”Det var väl bara den gången?”

”Jag lovar att det bara var den där gången!” bedyrar älsklingen. ”Jag svär Isak! Och jag ångrar det varenda sekund! Varenda jäkla sekund ångrar jag det! Snälla tro mig!” 

”Jag tror dig,” kvider Isak. ”Men det gör lika ont för det liksom.” Han pressar näsan mot den andres nackkotor. Klamrar sig fast med varenda kroppsdel vid det viktigaste han har. För Even är fortfarande hans. Bara hans och ingen annans. Inte Alex. Inte våldtäktsmannens. Bara Isaks och han kommer aldrig att dela med sig igen. Han är färdig med det. Så jävla klar.

”Kan du säga att du är min, Evi?” vädjar han. ”Jag vill att du säger att du bara är min. Snälla? Säg det.” Han inser hur illa bönen klingar, hur den fullkomligt dryper av ett krossat ego och en ifrågasatt manlighet. Han hejdar sig dock inte då bekräftelsebehovet är för stort. ”Jag behöver höra dig säga det. Jag vill att du ska vara min. Du ÄR min. Du är väl det? Alex ska inte ta dig ifrån mig. Ingen ska ta dig ifrån mig igen. Och jag vet att ingen kan äga någon. Det är inte det jag menar liksom. Jag vill bara att du ska vara min. Jag älskar dig.”

”Jag är bara din,” försäkrar Even. ”Jag är bara din. Jag vill bara vara din.”

”Bra.” Isak blundar. ”Fan asså. Jag har hängt med honom ju. DU har hängt med honom flera gånger efteråt. Fy fan. Du fattar att jag inte vill att du träffar honom igen va? Det kommer jag inte att tolerera. Sorry, men det gör jag bara inte. Det kommer inte att fungera mellan oss om du umgås med honom. Fan asså.” Och han vill ställa tusen följdfrågor, avkräva förklaringar till vilka han är berättigad, men sväljer tillbaka dem allesammans. Väljer istället att lyssna och låta den blåögde föra samtalet framåt.

”Ingen risk för det. Jag vill inte träffa Alex igen heller så… du behöver inte oroa dig för det.” Even ruskar på huvudet och närmare en minut förflyter innan han öppnar munnen på nytt. ”Det som hände mig sedan… förstår du varför det var så svårt att säga vad det var som hade hänt? När jag kom hem den där morgonen? Jag ville så gärna men kunde bara inte. För jag trodde att det var kört liksom eftersom jag redan hade svikit dig innan.”

”Trodde du inte att jag skulle tro dig?” säger Isak. ”Jag skulle ha trott dig Evi. Men du bara kom hem och liksom… sa ingenting. Svarade inte när jag frågade. Ignorerade mig. Och förlåt för att jag inte såg. Jag borde ha sett. Men jag var så jävla säker på att du… förlåt. Jag sa hemska saker till dig.”

’Fy fan vad du är vidrig!’ ’Samma kille som du hånglade upp eller?!’ ’Du är smutsig!’ ’Är du tillfredsställd nu?!’ ’Fan ta dig om du har smittat mig med nåt skit, för det här var ju inte direkt första gången.’ ’Jag vill inte se dig.’ ’Du stampar på mitt hjärta!’ ’Otrogna jävla svin!’ ’Berätta vad han gjorde!’ ’Hur var han?’ ’Fick han dig att komma?’ ’Skrek du hans namn eller blandade du ihop det med mitt? Inte så lätt att hålla reda på menar jag, särskilt eftersom jag hade dig igår morse.’ ’Och hur kan man liksom? Bara låta nån random göra det mot en? Gå hela vägen? Så jävla… äckligt!’ ’Ska du gå och duscha nu? Tror du att du blir ren av det? Du kommer ändå att stinka!’ ’Skrubba dig ordentligt nu Even! Använd citron. Få bort all smuts. Få bort all jävla smuts!’

Anklagelserna hade vinit likt pilspetsar genom luften. Elaka och hatiska kommentarer, specifikt designade för att såra och begå karaktärsmord. Uttalade i affekt visserligen, men lika nedbrytande för det. Lika oåterkalleliga. Jävliga. Sinnessjuka.

”Förlåt,” upprepar han. ”Förlåt för allt jag sa till dig. Förlåt.”

”Det är okej,” viskar den äldre. ”Du visste ju inte. Inte så konstigt att du trodde som du gjorde. Jag fattar ju att du blev arg. Jag skulle också ha blivit det. Förbannad som fan liksom.”

”Det spelar ingen roll.” Isak minns Jonas predikan från några veckor tidigare. ”Det spelar ingen roll vad du hade gjort, för ingen förtjänar att behandlas på det sättet. Oavsett.”

”Det är helt lugnt, baby.” 

”Och sorry för att jag inte märkte att något var fel.” Den yngre fortsätter sin vandring genom dalen av självinsikt. Kan inte stanna nu. Vill inte göra det heller. ”Sättet du ville vara fysisk på. Det du ville att jag skulle göra mot dig… det jag GJORDE mot dig. Jag måste ha varit blind. Helt fucking blind asså. Jag…”

”Du,” avbryter Even. ”Det där har vi pratat färdigt om. Jag ville. Och jag vet att du tror att jag… att det… att det var mitt sätt att straffa mig själv. Men det är inte så himla enkelt. Jag ville i alla fall vara med dig. Jag VILL vara med dig. Så sluta snacka som om det inte var mitt val. Det är inte som du tror. Jag ’återskapade’ ingenting. Varför skulle jag vilja uppleva det igen liksom? Det vore ju helt sjukt ju.”

”Kommer du ihåg första gången?” frågar Isak. ”Första gången vi låg efter det som hände dig? Minns du det? Just den gången?”

Det hade varit på Evens initiativ. Sexakten. Två veckor efter konfrontationen och med regnet smattrande mot fönsterrutorna. Den hade inletts varsamt och prövande, med knappt märkbara kyssar och osäkra händer. Hade dock snart eskalerat till en ödesdiger maktkamp mellan två som egentligen vill varandra väl och även då. Ett älskande par. Isak och Even.

’Visa mig då, baby,’ hade Even väst och placerat sig på mage. ’Visa vad du har att komma med. Jag vet att du vill. Du vill visa mig. Håll inte igen. Jag vill ha dig.’

Och Isak hade visat. Med bestämda rörelser hade han dragit av den äldres kalsonger. Öppnat upp honom bryskare än vanligt och demonstrativt viftat med kondomerna framför blåa ögon. 

’Jag vågar inte chansa liksom,’ hade han förklarat mellan stötarna. ’Så lika bra att vara säker. Är det inte så? Va?’

’Det är alltid.. shit.. bra att vara… ah… säker,’ hade Even pustande svarat. ’Shit! Ah! Ah! Faen! Faen! Fortsätt! Sluta inte! Mer!’

Och sedan en enda virvelvind av stön och skrik och rödflammig hud. Blåmärken och rivsår. Böner. Bannor. En kommunikation i kortslutning. Explosionsartad. Farlig.

’Är det såhär du vill behandlas Even?’ ’Har jag inte gett dig det du vill ha innan?’ ’Var det såhär han gjorde?’ ’Är det mig eller honom du känner nu?’ ’Mina händer eller hans?’ ’Mina läppar eller någon annans?’ ’Var han bättre?’ ’Jag vill vara tillräcklig.’ ’Vad vill du att jag ska göra?’ ’Hårdare?’ ’Du vill ha mer?’ ’Vill du ha mer?’ ’Ännu mer?’ ’Helt säkert?’ ’Du vill fortfarande ha mer, Evi?’ ’Klarar du det?’ ’Säg hur jag ska vara tillräcklig för dig!’

”Jag minns den gången.”

Evens stämma och Isak rycker till. Förpassas tillbaka till presens. Här och nu istället för där och då.

”Vad har det med något att göra?” Even igen. ”Isak? Jag fattar inte.”

”Jag borde bara ha förstått helt enkelt.” Isak gråter stillsamt. ”Det är allt. Fortsätt att berätta nu älskling. För du är väl inte klar? Vem jagade dig igår? Berätta färdigt nu. Jag lyssnar. Jag stannar hos dig. Alltid.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Nu tar vi det lugnt, baby.”
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 delen av ”And broken we stand.”
> 
> Förlåt för sen uppdatering, men har varit fullt upp under jul och nyår :(  
> Ska uppdatera snabbare (ett nyårslöfte hehe)
> 
> Jättetack till alla fina som läser <3 och tusen tack för fina och peppande kommentarer!

20 juli 2018

10:23

Even

Pojkarna har förflyttat sig ut till köket. Tagit en välbehövlig paus från en mycket dränerande konversation. Even hade föreslagit uppehållet då pojkvännens famn började kännas kvävande och sanningens ögonblick närmade sig fortare än vad han förmådde hantera.

”Vad gör du?” Even betraktar nyfiket hur Isak plockar fram ägg och filmjölk från kylskåpet, för att sedan börja slamra med diverse köksredskap vid spisen. Stekpannor. Plastbunkar. Manuella vispar och måttsatser. ”Baby?” säger han.

”Jag ska fixa den där äggröran,” mumlar Isak och mäter koncentrerat upp en mängd filmjölk som han slår ned i en av bunkarna. ”Den du brukar göra. Jag tänker att du behöver äta något.” Han fyller ytterligare ett decilitermått till bredden med den vita sörjan. Tömmer innehållet i byttan. 

”Ehh…” Den äldre harklar sig. ”Alltså Isak… älskling?”

”Hur många deciliter använder du nu igen?” Isak knäcker ett ägg och sedan två till. ”Jag har använt två. Brukar du ha tre? Jag kommer aldrig ihåg.” Han greppar vispen på skänken. Rör om i smeten. ”Och hur många ägg? Och ska man ha både salt och peppar? Svartpeppar eller vitpeppar? Jag tror inte vi har svartpeppar hemma, eller var står det isåfall? Vilka andra kryddor? Du ska bara chilla och ta det lugnt, Evi. Jag fixar om du bara ger mig lite instruktioner liksom.”

”En matsked,” fnissar Even. Försöker hålla tillbaka skrattsalvorna som desperat vill finna en utväg.

”Fuck då!” svär den yngre. ”Jag var säker på att… whatever, jag häller ut det mesta då. No problem. En matsked ska vara kvar alltså… hmm. Men nu har jag ju redan använt äggen ju.” Han ser konfunderad ut. 

”Och det ska vara gräddfil.” Even hostar till. 

”Hu?” Isak slår runt med vispen i näven. ”Vad sa du?” 

”G-r-ä-d-d-f-i-l,” bokstaverar den blåögde retfullt. ”Inte filmjölk. En matsked gräddfil ska det vara.” Han kan inte låta bli att le åt kärlekens förskräckta minspel. ”Men vem vet? En liter filmjölk kanske gör tricket? Ös på bara, baby. Ös på. Nice frukost då.”

”Du…” Isak har fått den där välkända glimten i ögat, den som förut brukade resultera i lekfulla brottningsmatcher och skämtsamma bestraffningar. En sexig kamp om dominans som den oförrättade alltid fick vinna. Oftast Isak, då Even mer än gärna antog rollen som uppviglare. Det föll sig naturligt för honom att retas och tänja gränserna, väl medveten om den yngres ömma punkter och vad en fullträff innebar. Där och då. På den gamla goda tiden.

’Du ska sååå få!’ ’Vänta du bara!’ ’Du ber om det, din mupp!’ ’Vill du ha lite smisk, eller? Du förtjänar det.’ ’Säg det där igen! Jag varnar dig asså!’ ’Är du kaxig nu? Nu är du inte så jäkla tuff.’ ’Sluta nu, Evi, annars jävlar!’ ’Du vet att vi bor ihop va? Så du kommer ju inte direkt undan mig när vi kommer hem.’ ’Fortsätt du, baby. Roligare för mig att ge igen sen.’ ’Oj oj vad jag kommer att göra mot dig sen.’

Isaks standardfraser när det begav sig. Kommentarer fällda i både frustration och upphetsning, men lika kärleksfulla för det. Trygga och varma. Snälla, trots det underliggande budskapet. Och Even älskade då hans provokationer gav utdelning, fick aldrig nog av hur Isak flinande jagade runt honom i lägenheten efter att upprepade gånger ha varnat för konsekvenserna av beteendet.

’Got ya!’ brukade Isak väsa efter att ha fångat in den äldre och vält ned honom i madrassen. Lagt sig ovanpå och utropat sig till segrare. ’Jag får alltid tag i dig. Varför springer du ens? Det är ju inte som att du någonsin kommer undan liksom.’ 

’Och du tror att jag vill komma undan eller?’ kunde Even kontra. Utmana. ’Jag fick precis som jag ville ju. Så vem vann egentligen? Vem tror du vann, baby?’

’Vad bra då. Att du fick som du ville menar jag. Men du… du tror väl inte att jag bara släpper det här liksom? Tror du att allt är lugnt nu? Du har jävlats med mig i en timme när jag satt och försökte plugga liksom. Teasat ihjäl mig, ditt lilla pucko. Jag ska fan ge dig alltså. Fy fan vad du ska få, Evi.’

Och därefter tjut och skratt och alla möjliga läten orsakade av de älskande. Rytmiska dunkar och obrydda stön. Skinn som klatschade mot skinn, ibland knappt hörbart och andra gånger så ljudligt att grannarna med lätthet borde ha uppfattat vad som pågick en vägg ifrån. 

Even rodnar av minnena. Undrar samtidigt om den yngres luriga blick betyder vad den tidigare gjorde. Vill att den ska göra det. Hoppas och önskar.

”Men du är sexig som fan när du försöker vara domestic,” testar han. ”Även om det kanske inte gick så bra just den här gången. Men provsmaka? Kanske är supergott ju. Har du saltat ordentligt? Pepprat? Lagt i surströmming? Döda fiskyngel perhaps?”

”Hörrudu.” Isak lägger ifrån sig vispen på diskbänken. ”Säg det där igen.” Han pekar på den äldre. Hytter med fingret mot honom. ”Vad var det du sa? Hu? Säg det igen, Evi!”

”Att du skulle provsmaka?” föreslår Even oskyldigt. Drar lömskt på smilbanden och reser sig upp från stolen. ”Kocken ska alltid provsmaka innan servering. Visste du inte det? Och du är ju kocken… tyvärr då… för mig alltså…” Han smiter förbi den förstummade pojkvännen och försvinner kvickt ut i hallen.

”Nu jävlar!” ropar Isak. ”Fy fan Even! Vänta du bara! Du ska få för fiskyngel! Och surströmming? Surströmming Evi?”

”Håll dig till tvättstugan!” garvar Even då han når fram till allrummet. Han spanar efter ett gömställe men hinner bara halvvägs in under sängen innan Isak kommer ikapp. ”Neeej!” kvider han när ett par starka händer fattar tag om hans smalben. ”Jag skämtade bara! Jag skämtade! Du är kung i köket! Kung, Isak!”

”Försök inte!” fnyser den yngre. Sliter enkelt fram motståndaren från där den sökt skydd. ”Vad var det du sa nu igen?” Han gränslar Even. Låser honom fast. ”Säg det igen. Säg det där igen.” Han biter honom i örsnibben. Slickar utmed hans hals.

”Att du ska hålla dig till tvättstugan?” Den blåögde vrider på huvudet för att värja sig. Putar med läpparna i en slags avledningsmanöver. ”Du är ju mästare på att tvätta liksom. Och att torktumla. Och att dosera sköljmedel. Och att..”

”Oj vad jag kommer att…” väser Isak men stelnar plötsligt till. ”Förlåt, åh shit förlåt!” utropar han och lossar genast sitt grepp kring den andres handleder. ”Jag menade inte att…”

”Va?” Even tar stöd av armbågarna då han lyfter upp överkroppen från golvet. ”Vi skämtade lite. Det kändes som förut ju. Varför säger du förlåt?” Han stirrar på den yngre. ”Jag ville bara att vi skulle ha det bra.” 

”Men jag höll fast dig, och jag vet inte… jag vill inte göra något som du inte vill.” Isak smeker honom över kinden. ”Det är ju inte som förut längre. Och vi har inte pratat färdigt oavsett. Det är så mycket att reda ut, älskling.”

”Så vaddå, du ska alltid avgöra vad jag vill eller?” fräser Even. ”Det ska vara upp till dig nu? Vad jag vill och vad jag känner?” Han puttar på pojken ovanpå. Vill bli kvitt vikten av honom. ”Varför måste du förstöra det här? Ifrågasätta när vi har det okej? Vi skojade! Kan vi inte skoja utan att du ska tolka in mitt mående i det hela?! Och kan du flytta på dig?! Flytta på dig!”

”Jag vill bara att du inte ska känna dig tvingad till någonting,” säger Isak utan att lyda ordern. Han sitter kvar med benen slängda runt Evens midja. Gör ingen ansats att resa sig upp. ”Och vad ska jag göra då, tycker du? Ska jag liksom göra som innan allt? Knulla dig och samtidigt snacka dirty till dig? När jag vet vad du har varit med om?! Spela något jävla rollspel? Skulle du kunna göra det mot mig, Even? Om allt vore omvänt?” Han andas tungt. Frustrerat.

”Jag vill att du slutar behandla mig som något jävla offer!” kräver Even. ”Sluta ta hänsyn till något som du förut inte ens märkte! Du märkte ingenting! Kom ihåg det Isak! Kom ihåg att du inte märkte någonting! Inte ett fucking skit! Och om du bara visste alla de gånger jag funderade på vad det… på vad… ska man behöva hänga en jävla skylt runt halsen där det står precis vad som har hänt för att du ska reagera eller? Va?”

Och där gick han för långt. Han vet det själv och bereder sig på den värsta av reaktioner. Ångrar redan sitt utbrott, speciellt då Isak bad om förlåtelse för mindre än en timme sedan. 

”Jag visste att du kände så,” är dock det första som Isak säger, och det utan minsta tillstymmelse till ilska i stämman. ”Och det är bra att du är ärlig. Att du blir arg.” Han böjer sig ned. Placerar munnen mot Evens. Kysser honom mjukt. Lagom passionerat. ”Jag kommer aldrig att förlåta mig själv för att jag inte märkte. Jag kommer aldrig att förlåta mig för det jag inte såg. Så jag fattar att du inte kan göra det heller. Jag är så jävla blind. Jag vet ju det.”

”Nej, jag menade inte…” Even tystnar, skamsen över att just ha bombarderat sin älskade med skällsord och anklagelser. Förfärad efter att ha slängt skit på den som alltid stannar kvar och skulle försvara honom in i döden. ”Isak, jag menade inte att..” försöker han släta över. ”Förlåt, jag menade inte att…” Det dåliga samvetet slår honom i ryggen. Bannar honom för övertrampet.

”Shh,” lugnar Isak. ”Ta det lugnt nu.” 

”Förlåt.” Even börjar gråta. ”Det var inte menat så. Jag är inte arg.” Han snyftar. 

”Jo, det var det.” Isaks röst. ”Och jag förtjänar det. Jag borde ha sett.”

”Nej…” andas den äldre. ”Det handlar inte om det. Jag vill bara att allt ska vara som vanligt. Jag vill att du ska kunna titta på mig utan att… utan att föreställa dig vad som hände. Jag vill känna mig ren, Isak. Jag orkar inte vara smutsig längre.” 

”Du är inte smutsig.” Den yngre fattar tag om Evens kinder. ”Du är inte smutsig,” upprepar han. ”Inte ett jävla dugg. Se på mig baby. Se på mig.”

”Jag orkar inte känna som jag gör längre.” Den blåögde ignorerar uppmaningen. Blundar istället för att titta. ”Det går inte över Isak. Ingenting går över. Jag har försökt att… att… låtsas som att det inte finns. Men det finns. Och jag kan inte rymma ifrån det. Det följer efter ju. Det förföljer mig! Det finns ingen väg ut… jag hittar den inte. Vägen ut.”

”Vad säger du nu?” Isak far abrupt upp från golvet och Even. Hjälper den sistnämnde att följa exemplet. Tvingar honom att göra det. ”Vad fan är det du säger Even?!” Han pressar den äldre mot väggen. ”Du ska ge fan i att snacka så!! Hör du det?!” gastar han.

”Jag hör,” säger Even. ”Jag hör ju!” Han sprattlar med armarna och hela kroppen för att undkomma det skruvstäd som är pojkvännen. ”Jag får ont! Släpp mig!”

”Jag kommer aldrig att tillåta att du försvinner, Evi.” Isak snörvlar. ”Förstår du det? Du ska vara kvar hos mig. Du hör hemma hos mig ju. Du får inte antyda massa skit!”

Och Even vet att han gör det. Han vet var han hör hemma någonstans och att det är precis här, i en lägenhet som är för trång och med kärleken som håller honom uppe. Stadgar honom när världen blir för mäktig. Ingen plats känns dock längre trygg eller helt uthärdlig att befinna sig på. Inte ens det egna hemmet. Och då återstår praktiskt taget ingenting. För ingen kan hjälpa, inte egentligen och inte ens Isak. Kanske är Even inte utformad efter regelverket helt enkelt. Kanske fungerar han inte som de andra, de som kan komma över och gå vidare. Må bra igen. Leva. Kanske är han undantaget. Den som bekräftar regeln om själens läkande. För han läker inte.

”Jag vill hjälpa dig, förstår du inte det?” kvider den yngre. ”Du kommer att må bra igen, hör du det? Det blir bättre. Men du kan inte snacka så, baby. Du skrämmer livet ur mig. Låt mig bara hjälpa dig. Vi ska fixa det här tillsammans. Vi ska ta hjälp. Du ska börja prata med din psykolog igen och… och prata med mig. Jag ska hjälpa dig.”

”Kan du bygga en tidsmaskin eller?” hojtar Even. ”Kan du hjälpa mig att resa bakåt i tiden och ändra på allting? Göra så att det aldrig hände? Nej, det kan du inte. Det är inte DU som behöver stå ut med att se Alex fucking ansikte varje gång du stänger ögonen! Det är inte DU som känner hans äckliga jävla läppar och äckliga fingrar…och…”

”Alex?” Isak tar några vacklande steg bakåt. ”Var… var… var det han?” Han ser svimfärdig ut. ”Bakka…Bakka… det var han?!” 

”Isak, ta det lugnt nu,” vädjar Even. ”Nu tar vi det lugnt, baby.”

”Fan… det… det stämmer ju. Det var därför du blev fett konstig när vi var ute med killarna och drack öl och… han kom… han bjöd oss på fest! Den jävla fittan!!” Isak skriker ut de sista stavelserna. Rasande.

”Isak, lyssna på mig nu,” säger Even. ”Du ska inte göra något dumt nu, hör du mig?”

”Antingen ger du mig hans adress eller så googlar jag. NU!!”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Det handlar om makt.”
> 
> Från Anna Hjalmarssons POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 delen av ”And broken we stand.” 
> 
> Förlåt igen för sen uppdatering... livet liksom.
> 
> Vill återigen tacka alla fina som läser <3 och tack för fina och peppande kommentarer!
> 
> Återigen en fri tolkning av rättsväsendet. Hoppas ni har överseende (och att ni inte är poliser)

20 juli 2018

11:03

Anna

Så det är alltså såhär han ser ut. Evens potentiella våldtäktsman. Chokladbrunt, yvigt hår som helt perfekt ramar in ett sockersött ansikte. Av medellängd. Smal. Gröna ögon. Vacker, enligt både normen och utanför. För han är det. Vacker, det vill säga. Ingen kan beröva honom de medfödda attributen. Inte ens de egna handlingarna.

Alexander Larsen. Alex. Avskum. Svin. Kärt barn har många namn, men ungjävlar har det också. Onda människor, såsom killen vid ena sidan bordet i en avskalad förhörssal.

”Ja, och?” frågar han som förmodligen aldrig kommer att bli dömd. Självsäkert. ”Vi låg, och vad med det?”

”Kan du berätta hur det gick till?” säger Anna Hjalmarsson. Försöker att bibehålla ett lugn som kanske aldrig var där till att börja med. ”Hur började det? Vem tog initiativet?” Hon dricker en klunk av vattnet som står framför henne. Skakar smått. 

”Mikael hade däckat i soffan,” berättar Alexander iskallt. ”Det var bara han och Even som var kvar. Alla andra hade gått hem. Och så frågade Even om han kunde sova i min säng. Vad skulle jag säga liksom? Så jag sa ja.” Han flinar. ”Sen när vi la oss så började han kyssa mig. Ville att jag skulle… ja, ni fattar.” Han harklar sig.

”Nej, vi fattar inte!” utbrister Anna något för högt. Hon känner Anders mjuka hand mot sin egen under bordet. Kollegan och exmaken. Skälet för flytten från Sverige till Norge. Pappan till Noah och Oliver. Tvillingarna och de ännu existerande. Pojkarna som fortfarande är vid liv.

”Det vi menar är att du måste förklara för oss,” säger Anders och nickar mot bandspelaren. ”Du måste själv fylla i detaljerna. Vi kan inte gissa oss till hur det här hände. Vi bandar förhör av en anledning. Vi HÅLLER förhör av en anledning.” Han tystnar.

”Det finns många saker som Even kan ha bett dig göra i en sexuell situation,” säger poliskvinnan. ”Bad han dig utföra oralsex på honom? Ville han ha penetrerande sex? Ville han utföra penetrerande sex på dig? Vad är det vi ska fatta? Vad bad Even om att få göra med dig?”

”Ehhh Wtf nej!!” Alexander ser förbluffad ut. Chockerad. ”Jag skulle aldrig suga kuk! Och aldrig bli knullad i röven heller! Jag är inte bög!” Han sträcker på axlarna. Knäcker dem. ”Han ville att jag skulle sätta på honom! Inte tvärtom!”

”Men du är inte helt straight, antar jag?” Anders röst är avslappnad. ”För Even är en man, och enligt din egen utsaga så hade ni sexuellt umgänge. Eller var du bara nyfiken? Ville experimentera lite? Ingen skam i det.” Han ler förtroendeingivande.

”Jag är helt straight!” fräser förhörsobjektet. ”Det var en grej på fyllan. Det bara hände, men Even var fanimej med på det! Så att ni vet det! Han VILLE!”

”Din sexuella läggning är irrelevant för oss, Alexander,” suckar Anna och placerar en blond hårslinga bakom högra örat. ”Men vi är överens om att du utförde en sexakt på Even? Eller hur? När du säger att du ’satte på’ honom utgår jag ifrån att ni hade penetrerande sex där du var utföraren?” Hon inväntar svaret som först kommer i form av en nickning. ”Du måste svara ja eller nej,” förtydligar hon därför. ”Mikrofonen registrerar inte att du gestikulerar med kroppen.”

”Ja!” Alexander lutar sig tillbaka i stolen. ”Ja, men det var frivilligt. Från bådas sida.” 

”Hur berusad var Even?” frågar polismannen. Korsar armarna över bröstet. 

”Vi båda var fulla,” svarar den anklagade. ”Och jag fattar vad ni är ute efter. Men han kunde samtycka. Så full var han inte. Och jag var fan lika berusad själv liksom. Så då har väl han gjort fel också isåfall. Utnyttjat mitt… vad säger man?” Han slår ut med händerna. 

”Ditt underläge?” fyller Anna i. ”Din utsatta situation? Men nu var det ju så att du var utföraren av akten. Var det inte?”

”Så vaddå, den som är överst eller mer aktiv kan aldrig vara tvingad menar du?” fnyser pojkspolingen. ”Är det vad du säger?” 

”Det är inte vad jag säger.” Anna drar ett djupt andetag. ”Det är bara mer ovanligt vid dessa typer av sexualbrott. Ofta krävs det i sådana scenarion en tredje part som hjälper till att utöva tvånget mot själva utföraren av akten. Eller något form av vapen som används som tvångsmedel mot utföraren. En pistol mot dennes huvud, till exempel. Och det hör inte hit oavsett. Du hävdar ju att det var frivilligt från din sida. Gör du inte?”

”Från hans med!” 

”Even hävdar att det inte var frivilligt från hans sida,” inflikar Anders. ”Han hävdar att han blev utsatt för en våldtäkt kvällen ifråga.”

”Av mig?” fnyser Alexander. ”Han ångrade sig för att han var otrogen mot Isak! Det är hela sanningen! Han flippade väl ur, rädd för vad Isak skulle göra med honom.”

”Göra med honom?” säger Anna. ”Hurdå ’göra med honom’? Vad menar du?”

”Vet du hur Isak snackar till honom eller?” Alexander ruskar på huvudet. ”En gång på en fest så såg jag hur Even stod upptryckt mot en vägg och Isak höll på och tafsade och sånt. Tog honom på röven och sa vad som skulle hända när de kom hem sedan. Han snackade massa om vad han skulle göra med Even. Sexuella grejer, lät det som. Är det normalt eller? Killen var väl livrädd för hur Isak skulle reagera. Inte konstigt att han ropar våldtäkt istället för att säga sanningen.”

Han börjar trumma med naglarna mot bordsskivan, och Anna tappar plötsligt fattningen. Vet inte hur hon ska fortgå utan att fastna i en spindelväv som är den egna hjärnan. Hon vänder ansiktet mot exmaken, och försöker genom blickar och kroppsspråk att förmå honom att gripa in. Ta över. Vilket han också omedelbart gör. 

”Låter som meningar lösryckta ur sitt sammanhang,” konstaterar Anders enkelt. Bläddrar förstrött bland Evens utskrivna redogörelse som han för tillfället håller i. ”Det säger ingenting om deras relation i övrigt. Dirty talk på en fest bara. Min kära exfru har flera gånger sagt vad hon vill göra med mig sexuellt. Och jag har definitivt sagt vad jag vill göra med henne. Om någon utomstående skulle ha hört utdrag från dessa konversationer så skulle de trilla av pinn. Anmäla oss båda. Det kan jag garantera.” Han duttar poliskvinnan på låret, och Anna tvingar tillbaka impulsen att ge kollegan en örfil. Blänger endast på honom och motarbetar febrilt rodnaden som sprider sig utmed kinderna.

”Och förresten har jag Evens redogörelse här,” fortsätter Anders sedan. ”I min hand. Han lät Isak tro att det handlade om en otrohet. Så din teori om att han var rädd för pojkvännen håller inte. Isak har ända fram till nu i princip trott att Even var otrogen den där kvällen. För märken lämnades ju, eller hur Alexander? Sugmärken och bitmärken och rivmärken. Så Isak förstod ju att något hade hänt. Men inte en enda gång ’ropade’ Even våldtäkt. Han lät Isak tro att det handlade om otrohet.”

”För att det inte var en våldtäkt ju!” utropar Alexander frustrerat. ”Varför anmäler han först nu tror ni? Han ville att jag skulle vara hårdhänt ju! Men han VILLE! Och de här jävla märkena ni snackar om, de finns väl inte ens kvar? Eller?”

”De finns inte kvar, nej,” medger Anna. ”Fysiska sår tenderar ju att försvinna, eller hur? Det är värre med de själsliga. De är mycket värre att bli av med. Tro mig.”

De osynliga och för omgivningen dolda. Ärren på insidan, de som emellanåt kan skymtas i form av ett leende som inte når ögonen, eller ett skratt som fastnar i halsen. Ibland variga och läckande av blodsafter. För stygnen sprättas ständigt upp vid påminnelser om det förflutna. Det en gång genomlidna. Hon själv vet mer än väl.

Anna blinkar. Tårar dansar i ögonvitorna. Bilder av Even, både av hennes egen pojke och den i nuläget aktuelle, sveper förbi. Fragment av en bönfallande Mikael, bästa vännen hon var dum nog att lova en lösning. En fällande jävla dom.

”Anna?” viskar Anders. Väcker henne ur de destruktiva tankebanorna och för henne tillbaka till polisstationen i Oslo. Arbetsplatsen. ”Behöver du ta en paus?” Han smeker henne diskret över armen. 

”Jag fick… jag fick yrsel bara,” ljuger hon. Ignorerar exets oroliga blick, väl medveten om att han inte köper ursäkten. Efter tio års äktenskap, må vara att de nu har varit skilda i fem, känner han henne bättre än så. ”Dessa märken… dessa märken må ha försvunnit men det finns personer som har sett dem. Mikael. Isak. Och även andra.”

”Och?” säger den förhörde. Verkar ha återvunnit den kaxiga attityden från tidigare. ”Det bevisar ingenting, eller hur? Jag har ju sagt att Even var med på det. Tror ni att han är någon oskyldig jävla guldgosse eller? Det är inte första gången han är otrogen direkt. Ska jag räkna upp tillfällena eller?” 

”Vi tror inte att någon är en guldgosse,” säger Anna. ”Och vi förhåller oss helt neutrala, Alexander. Det är vår uppgift att utreda om det har begåtts något brott. Vi tar inte någons parti.” Hon inser hur falskt orden klingar. Lyckas dock inte pressa tillbaka ilskan som sipprar igenom. Det går bara inte. Inte längre. 

”Han blev ihop med Isak när han fortfarande var tillsammans med sin exflickvän, visste ni det?” tjoar Alexander triumferande. ”Och innan det så försökte han kyssa Mikael. DEN Mikael ja. Hans bästa fucking vän!” 

”Det är inte relevant,” säger Anders. ”Inte överhuvudtaget. Vi är inte här för att utreda huruvida Even är trogen sina partners eller inte. Det är inget vi lägger oss i. Vi lever i ett fritt land. I en demokrati.”

”Men det säger väl lite om vad han är för någon slags person?” frustar Alexander. ”Om hur ärlig han är som människa? Gör det inte?” 

”Inte egentligen,” argumenterar polismannen. ”Det säger oss bara att han har en historik av att vara otrogen. Inget mer än det. Eller jo, det säger oss också att han INTE har en historik av att anmäla brott som inte har begåtts. För det här är första gången som han figurerar i någon typ av utredning. Så han har inte ’ropat’ våldtäkt vid sina tidigare snedsteg.”

”För att det inte gick så långt ja!” 

”Och hur vet du hur långt det gick vid de tidigare tillfällena?” vill Anders veta. ”Var du där eller? Det här är rykten som du kommer dragandes med.” 

Anna kan inte låta bli att le åt kollegans skickliga förhörstekniker. Glömmer titt som tätt bort hur kompetent han faktiskt är, och låter istället vardagsbråken ta överhanden. De båda gör det. Konflikter angående utvecklingssamtal eller vems tur det är att hämta från fritidsaktiviteter. Opackade skolböcker och kvarlämnade matsäckar. Livet som småbarnsföräldrar. Skilda på toppen av isberget, och med både mamma och pappa inom samma yrke. Oense om vem som gör vad och mest. 

”Han var otrogen med mig också,” häver Alexander ur sig. ”Han och jag hånglade i ett jävla badkar innan vi låg. Långt innan. Och han var tillsammans med Isak då. Så nu vet ni.”

”Så då var det inte bara en engångsgrej för dig?” frågar Anna. ”Du sa förut att det som hände var en grej på fyllan, menar jag. Men ni hade kysst varandra tidigare alltså?” Hon dricker lite mer vatten. Den nya informationen försätter henne ur balans, men hon vägrar låta sig påverkas. Hon är bättre än så. Vet mer än så. ”Du vet att de flesta våldtäktsoffer känner sin förövare?” säger hon därför. ”Många är GIFTA med förövaren.”

”Jag är fri att gå eller?” Alexanders stämma. Nervösare nu.

”Ofta handlar det inte ens om attraktion. Det handlar om makt. Det är därför man inte behöver vara pedofil för att våldföra sig på ett barn, just för att det handlar om något helt annat än sex. Visste du det? Vad handlade det om för dig, Alexander? Vad handlade det om för dig den där natten?” Poliskvinnan reser sig upp från stolen. ”Ville du visa Even din makt? Eller var du kär i honom? En kombination kanske? En förälskelse som inte var besvarad?”

”Jag går nu. Eller får jag inte det? Om ni tvingar mig kvar här har jag rätt till advokat!”

”Du är helt fri…” börjar Anders.

”Du är helt fri att gå,” avbryter Anna. Avslutar exets mening. ”Det här är ett enkelt förhör bara. Vi är nog klara för idag. Tack för att du tog dig tid. Och rätten till ombud informerade vi dig om inledningsvis. Det var du själv som avböjde. Inget att dölja väl?”

”Då drar jag,” säger den misstänkte. ”Jag har inte gjort ett skit. Even var med på det.” Han har ställt sig upp. Rör sig sakta mot utgången. 

”Gå du, Alexander.” Anders nickar bekräftande. ”Håll dig tillgänglig bara. Ifall vi behöver prata med dig igen. Vilket vi troligtvis kommer att behöva.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer <3

20 juli 2018

11:59

Isak

Och det är detta som räddar honom. Det faktum att ingen öppnar dörren när Isak knackar på. Bankar. Slår och skriker. För Alex befinner sig för tillfället i ett förhörsrum. Icke hemma och i trygg förvaring. Någonstans som inte är hemadressen.

”Öppna, din jävel!” Isak sparkar på korridorväggen. ”Du är död, din jävla fitta!” Han hyperventilerar. Gråter. Hulkar. ”Alex!! Öppna dörren! Jag ska fan döda dig! Du ska aldrig röra honom igen, fattar du?”

Och Alex ska aldrig få chansen att göra det igen. Röra vid Even. Pojken, numera mannen, som ständigt är plågad av det genomlevda. Förstörd av det. Uppäten. Isak ska se till att det aldrig mer kommer att hända. Helst inte mot någon och absolut inte mot den han älskar. Inte mot Even. Hans Even. Evi.

”Isak!” 

Han har sjunkit ned på golvet. Är i princip lealös. Trött. Slut. Kroppen har lagt av. Han orkar inte. Vill inte se eller uppleva. Vara ansvarig för en situation som han inte har någon kontroll över. 

”Isak!” Jonas röst och den är helt nära. Här och lugnande. ”Isak.” Tystare nu men samtidigt ännu lite närmre. Bredvid. ”Fan, vi måste härifrån mannen.” Jonas vidrör honom. Nuddar. ”Du ska inte göra något, Isak. Tänk efter nu.”

”Vill du veta vad han har gjort?” frågar Isak. Slår inte undan vännens händer, men välkomnar de inte heller. För Jonas vet inte hur det är att stå bredvid när den viktigaste i livet går sönder. Vet inte känslan av att bara ha skalet kvar av den man vill leva med. Gifta sig med. Få barn med. Vara sig själv med.

”Kom med mannen!” frustar Jonas. Andfådd. ”Isak, kom nu!” Han drar i den andres kläder. Sliter.

”Vad skulle du själv göra då?!” fräser Isak. Plötsligt vaken och med. ”Vet du vad fan det är han har gjort?!” Han ställer sig upp. Behöver inte någon hjälp.

”Jag tror jag vet,” svarar den mörkhårige. ”Even ringde och sa att jag skulle komma hit. Han grät, Isak. Sa att du flippade och drog. Så jag tror jag fattar vad det är han har gjort. Att det är han. Att det är Alex.”

”Att det är han?” Isak tar sig för pannan. ”Att det är han? Är det det enda? Vad fan hade du gjort om det hade hänt Eva?!” Han snörvlar. Ilsken och så jävla ledsen. Uppgiven. Vet inte hur han ska kunna rädda. Hjälpa. Lätta Evens börda. ”Vi kommer inte att klara det här.” 

”Jo, det kommer ni,” försäkrar Jonas. ”Det är du och Even. Ni kommer att klara det.”

”Nej, för jag ser det framför mig hela tiden.” Isak kvider. ”Och han vet att jag gör det. Att jag föreställer mig vad som hände. Jag ser det…vad som hände. Att någon annan rörde honom.”  
”Det var en våldtäkt. Jag hoppas fan att du inte har sagt det där till honom?!” Jonas harklar sig. ”Vad fan håller du på med? Even blev utsatt för…”

”Jag vet!” skriker Isak. ”Men du skulle också… det är så lätt att bara… vet du hur länge jag trodde att han var otrogen? Jag trodde att han VILLE ha någon annan. Att han ville att någon annan skulle röra vid honom. Knulla honom. Och vet du vad fan JAG har gjort mot honom? Vad HAN har fått mig att göra mot honom?!” Han snyftar. ”Bara det är… det är inte så jävla enkelt. Men det började med Alex. Han förstörde honom! Han förstörde oss. Öppna!” Aggressiviteten återkommer. ”Öppna Alex!”

”Vi går nu!” kräver Jonas. ”Isak, för i helvete.” 

”Om det vore Eva?” Den blonde vill bli hörd. Förstådd. ”Om någon hade gjort det här mot henne? Hade du kommit vidare? Hade du inte velat döda det jävla aset?”

”Jo.” Jonas tvekar innan han fortsätter. ”Jo, det hade jag velat. Men du hade funnits där och stoppat mig. Precis som jag är här nu. Isak…snälla.”

Och Isak skulle ha varit där. Skulle ha varit där för Jonas. Stoppat honom. Men det spelar ingen roll i nuläget. För det handlar inte om vad han skulle ha gjort för Jonas om situationen vore omvänd. Det handlar inte om hur han skulle ha försökt att tala vännen tillrätta. Tvingat honom till reträtt. Det handlar om allt det andra. Om Isak och Even. Deras relation. Vad Alex har åsamkat dem med sina kladdiga händer och orena syfte. Det handlar om allt som är förstört. Det som inte kan lagas. Inte går att laga.

”Jag pallar inte mer,” viskar Isak. ”Jag pallar inte det här. Det gör för ont. Det bränner, Jonas.” Han tar sig för bröstet. Lägger handflatan över hjärtat. ”Det bränner hela tiden. Hela tiden. Jag brinner upp snart.” 

”Issy,” viskar den mörkhårige. ”Ta det lugnt, mannen. Andas nu.” Han låter orolig. Nästan rädd. ”Vi ska gå till Even nu. Mikael är där.”

”Varför är Mikael där?” Isak hulkar. ”Han visste om allting ju. Varför visste inte jag någonting? Jag älskar Even ju. Varför visste inte jag? Varför förstod inte jag? Och varför bränner allt?” 

Och det bränner verkligen. Ända in i själen. Flammorna sprids. Söker sig fram till benstommen. Gnager på den. Nafsar. Allt är bara en enda stor och smärtsam hetta. Det gör så jävla ont. Allting gör så jävla ont.

”För att du lämnade honom ensam,” svarar Jonas enkelt. ”Och då ringde jag Mikael. För jag tror inte att Even ska vara ensam nu. Han lät… han lät annorlunda. Jag blev orolig.”

”Vaddå ’lät annorlunda?’ Vad snackar du om?” Isak för en hårlock bakom ena örat. Kladdet fastnar i fingertopparna. Försöket till den goda äggröran, den som Even slängde över honom i en sista ansats att hålla honom kvar. ”Hur lät han?” Han mår ännu sämre nu. Vet varken ut eller in. 

”Han lät inte som Even...” Jonas låter osäker. ”Inte den jag känner. Men vi ska gå hem nu. Vi ska gå hem till er. Mikael är där, så det är ingen fara.”  
”Jag skiter i om Mikael är där!” Den blonde andas. Stakande. ”Jag… Mikael sa ingenting till mig, fattar du det?! Han lät mig tro att… allt jävla skit!! Vad fan ger han den rätten? Och Even…” Han gråter. ”Jag vill bara att han älskar mig.”

Och Isak försöker minnas. För det var någonting. Angående Even och allting. Att Even mår sämre. Men han vet inte längre. Orkar inte. 

”Han lät annorlunda,” säger Jonas. ”Ledsen.”

”Som han har låtit för mig sedan allt hände,” svarar Isak. ”Ledsen. För Even finns inte kvar.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fotografiet.
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lite snabbare uppdatering denna gång!   
> Vill tacka alla fina som läser och står ut med mitt mörker <3 lovar att det blir bättre sedan! Ni är bäst 
> 
> Och tack för vackra kommentarer <3 blir jätteglad!

20 juli 2018

13:50

Even

Mikael har städat undan det mesta. Torkat bort filmjölk och ägg från golv och väggar. Ställt iordning nedsparkade stolar. Sopat upp glassplittret från fotoramen som Isak slog i marken. Sparat fotografiet. Hängt det på kylskåpsdörren med hjälp av en magnet. En regnbågsfärgad nyckelpiga.

”De är på gång.” Den mörkhårige placerar en kopp te på köksbordet. Uppmanar Even att dricka. ”Jonas messade. De är här närsomhelst.” Han knappar lite på mobilen. Lägger sedan ifrån sig den. ”Isak är tydligen fly förbannad fortfarande. Jag klandrar honom inte direkt. Får väl räkna med en smäll när de kommer.” 

”Vaddå?” frågar Even förvirrad. ”Du har… varför skulle Isak… nej, du har ju inte gjort något.” Han stryker undan en tår. ”Det är… det... det är inte ditt fel,” stammar han.

”Jo, det är det. I alla fall delvis.” Mikaels röst är bestämd. ”Vi gjorde fel, Even. Vi gjorde helt jäkla fel från början.” Han sträcker på axlarna.

”Hur menar du?” Den blonde förstår inte. Hänger inte med. ”Hur… hur gjorde vi fel? Jag fattar inte. Vad är det du pratar om nu?”

”Den där morgonen när du snubblade ut från Alex sovrum,” börjar Mikael. ”När du väckte mig och drog mig ut från lägenheten. Du började gråta när vi stod på trottoaren. Och när jag förstod vad som hade... Vi borde ha åkt till sjukhuset då. Anmält på en gång. JAG borde ha tvingat dig att göra det. Istället… istället lät jag dig åka hem. Följde dig hem. Jag lät Isak tro att du hade svikit honom. Jag lät den jävla Alex fortsätta… fortsätta leva livet som om ingenting hade hänt. Helt utan några konsekvenser. Fan Even. Vi gjorde så jävla fel.” 

”Jag trodde inte…” säger Even. ”Jag trodde verkligen… att det vore värre för Isak att veta. Jag trodde att… att jag gjorde rätt.” Han blundar. Snyftar. ”Jag trodde att det skulle gå över. Att jag skulle kunna… bearbeta det. Men allt blev bara värre. Mer förstört. Fuck.” 

”Jag vet det, killen,” försäkrar bästa vännen. ”Jag vet att du trodde det. Men jag trodde aldrig det. Inte för en jävla sekund trodde jag att du skulle kunna… komma över och gå vidare utan att först vara ärlig. Mot både dig själv och Isak. Ändå lät jag allt ske. Bara för att du bad mig. Fan.” Han ruskar på huvudet. ”Fan Even. Jag borde ha gjort så jävla annorlunda.”

”Du har varit i förhör va?” frågar Even plötsligt. ”Det är därför du har undvikit mig. Eller hur?” Han för en hand kring den orörda temuggen. Den är egentligen för varm att greppa, men han bryr sig inte. Det är nästan skönt att känna hur skinnet bränner. Skållas. Fysisk smärta istället för psykisk. Han väljer den alla dagar. För den är hanterbar. Övergående.

”Ja,” svarar den mörkhårige. ”Och jag sa sanningen där. Till Anna. Jag namngav Alex. Jag är färdig med alla hemligheter. Så jävla färdig med alla lögner. Det har bara lett till massa jävla skit att hålla käften. Jag tänker inte skydda den där jäveln längre. Du får säga vad du vill. Jag tänker inte ljuga. Jag VÄGRAR.” Han betonar det sista ordet. Framhäver det ordentligt.

”Okej,” säger Even. Nickar. ”Du behöver inte ljuga mer. Det var bra… att du sa sanningen. Jag är inte arg.”

”Bra.” Mikael drar lite på mungiporna. Ler svagt. ”Tack.” 

”Så vad tycker du om Anna Hjalmarsson då?” Den blonde flinar. Vet inte hur eller när han fick energin till att göra det. Den bara infinner sig. ”Din typ va?” retas han. 

”Vadfan Even?” frustar Mikael. Skrattar snart. ”Jag sitter väl inte och spanar in henne liksom? På ett förhör?” Han rodnar. ”Drick ditt te istället för att snacka massa skit. Drick nu.” Han pekar på muggen.

”Fan vad du är dålig på att ljuga!” utbrister Even. ”Du är värre än Isak! Haha! Kom igen nu. Erkänn bara. Hon är ju fin som fan.” Han blinkar med ena ögat. ”Det är såå din typ av tjej.”

”Asså hon är ju söt liksom,” erkänner kompisen. ”Men det är inte relevant. Tyst med dig nu. Jag satt inte och glodde på henne ju. Vad tror du om mig?” Han fnissar.

”Vet du hur gammal hon är?” frågar den blonde. ”39 fucking år!! Jag höll på att svimma när hon sa det. Trodde människan var högst 25. Högst.” 

”Wtf?!”gastar Mikael. ”Är hon 39 år?! Skämtar du?” Han tar sig för pannan. ”Jag trodde hon var i vår ålder. Fattade inte hur hon hade hunnit plugga till polis! Shiit. Hon ser fett ung ut ju.”

”Hon har barn som är lika gamla som oss,” berättar Even roat. ”Men ingen vigselring. Så loppet är inte kört.” Han sparkar till vännens ben under bordet. Lekfullt.

”Fuck you!” skrattar den andre. ”Idiot!”

Och ytterdörren slås upp. Precis nu. Jonas. Isak. De har anlänt och Even kastas tillbaka till verkligheten. En värld utan skratt och skämt. En tillvaro fylld av tårar. Smärta.

”Lugna dig!” ropar Jonas. ”Isak!” 

Pojkvännen stormar in i köket. Gråtandes. Arg. Even reser sig automatiskt upp från stolen. Försöker fatta tag om Isaks arm. Vill hålla om. Trösta.

”Jag tänker fan inte lugna mig,” kvider Isak. ”Så fan heller!” Han sliter sig ur Evens tafatta omfamning. Vänder sig mot Mikael. ”Hur FAN kunde du inte säga nånting?!” skriker han. ”Hur FAN kunde du hålla käften?!” 

”Issy!” Jonas slinker in genom köksöppningen. ”Det är INTE Mikaels fel!” Han går fram till den hysteriska. Tar ett stadigt grepp kring dennes midja. ”Nu lugnar du dig! Lugna dig!!”

”Isak,” viskar Even. Förlorad igen. Rädd. Skör. Sårbar. ”Ta det lugnt.” Han är inte kapabel att lugna. Kan inte hjälpa den han älskar mest. Isak. Behöver förlita sig på andra. Som vanligt. För han är så jävla svag. Alltid lika svag. 

”Släpp honom!” Mikaels stämma. ”Du får slå mig, Isak. Gör det. Jag fattar varför du vill.” Han ställer sig upp. Sakta. ”Jag gjorde fel. Jag vet att jag gjorde fel. Jag förtjänar det. Så slå mig om det får dig att må bättre.” Han sjunker ihop något. Tycks bereda sig på vad som komma skall. Ett slag. ”Släpp honom Jonas,” upprepar han.

Knytnäven träffar en skåplucka. Går rätt igenom det tunna materialet. Sliter isär. Söndrar. Even skänker bilden på kylskåpet ett ögonkast. De ler. Han och Isak. På fotot ler de mot varandra. Så fruktansvärt förälskade att inget kunde komma emellan. Så fel de hade. Med facit i hand.

”Hey.” Jonas sitter på köksgolvet med Isak i famnen. ”Ta det lugnt, Issy.” Han smeker vännens rygg.

”Blöder han?” vill Mikael veta.

”Nej,” svarar Jonas. ”Men det kommer nog att vara jävligt ömt sedan. Handen.”

”Kan jag?” frågar Even osäkert. ”Kan jag få hjälpa honom?” Han slår sig ned bredvid. ”Jag vill hjälpa honom.” 

”Jag vet det.” Jonas skiftar på sig. Byter plats och överlämnar. ”Han älskar dig, Even,” säger han sedan. ”Han är bara så rädd efter allt. Han… han tror att han har gjort dig illa. Han har fått för sig massa saker. Det gick inte att snacka med honom.”

”Even älskar Isak också,” inflikar Mikael. Försvarar bästisen såsom alltid. ”Han har också försökt liksom.”

”Jag vet,” säger Jonas. ”Ska vi försöka få de till sängen? Jag tror de behöver vila.” Han pratar endast till Mikael nu. Det är uppenbart. Inte till paret i nöd. ”Och sen sätter vi oss och snackar lite. Du och jag, Mikael. Vi behöver snacka.”

”Okej. Vi behöver säkert det.”

Och de blir lyfta. Even och Isak. Mikael leder Even och Jonas halvbär Isak. Even känner kroppsvärmen från sin älskade. Lukten av honom. Doften. Lägger sig på sidan av ren vana och Isak följer efter. Skedar honom i sömnen. För den yngre sover redan. Andas tungt men är ändå där. Närvarande. Precis som förut. Som på fotografiet men minus leendena. Minus lyckan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill.
> 
> Från Anna Hjalmarssons POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett nytt kapitel som utspelar sig i oktober 2018. Förlåt för det ständiga mörkret :( Historien är liksom färdigskriven i mitt huvud. Jag vet att det kommer att ljusna! Det är på gång <3
> 
> Vill också återigen tacka alla fina som läser! Och tack för vackra kudos och kommentarer <3

12 oktober 2018

21:05

Anna

Hon sveper det sista av vinet och beställer genast in ett nytt glas. Ett tredje. Vill dränka sig ikväll och låta alkoholen flöda. Låta omdömet försvinna. Minnena. Verkligheten.

”Anna?” En bekant röst någonstans ifrån. ”Fan, är det du?” 

Hon vänder och vrider på sig. Åt vänster. Höger. Bakåt och fram. Försöker fästa blicken vid en fast punkt och samtidigt stanna kvar på barstolen. Utan att falla. 

”Mikael,” konstaterar Anna då hon får syn på honom. ”Ja… det är jag. Eller vad man nu säger. Vem annars skulle det vara? Jag är inte tvilling.” Hon tar en klunk av det nyss beställda. Tänker inte bli nedbruten ikväll. Försvagad. Det är nog nu. ”Men jag väntar på någon,” säger hon därför. Ljuger för att undslippa.

”Vem väntar du på då?” frågar Mikael. Han har slagit sig ned på stolen bredvid. Vilar armbågarna mot disken. ”En dejt eller?” Han fnyser. 

”Det räcker nu.” Anna tar tag om den andres axel. Klämmer till. Släpper dock genast när hon inser vad det är hon faktiskt gör. ”Det är inte mitt fel!” utropar hon sedan. ”Så ta ut allt på någon annan! Det räcker alltså! Jag har fått så jävla nog! Fattar du?”

”Lova inte skit du inte kan hålla!” kontrar den vackra mannen. ”Sitt inte och låtsas vara någon räddning när du inte är det! Och sen inte ens svara på samtal efter?!” Han söker poliskvinnans hand. Fattar den mjukare än förväntat. ”Du lovade mig,” säger han lite lugnare. ”Jag berättade allt för dig. Du sa att du kunde hjälpa. Flera gånger sa du det.”

”Vad håller du på med?” Anna drar sig undan beröringen. Våldsamt. ”Du tar inte på mig!” Hon känner en rodnad sprida sig över kinderna. Attraktionskraftens effekt. För hon vill ha honom. Har drömt om det sedan deras första möte. Vittnesförhöret i juli.

”Chilla, fröken polis.” Mikael skakar på huvudet. ”Jag är inte som Alex. Du vet, han killen som du lät gå fri. Alexander Larsen. Evens våldtäktsman.”

”Det där är inte sant,” säger Anna. ”Jag gjorde mitt bästa utefter de förutsättningar jag hade. Jag lät inte honom…”

”Whatever,” avbryter den mörkhårige. ”Poängen är att jag inte tar något som inte tillhör mig. Eller jag tar inte NÅGON, rättare sagt. Även om det är den sötaste jag har sett.” Han suckar. Vinkar till sig bartendern. ”En stor stark, tack.” 

”Har du legitimation?” vill serviceängeln veta. 

”Varsågod.” Mikael krånglar fram plånboken ur jeansfickan. Bevisar sin ålder och tar snart emot en skummande öl. 

”Jag väntar som sagt på någon,” säger den blonda. ”Och varför vill du ens sitta här om jag är så jäkla hemsk? Du hatar ju mig, eller hur?”

”För att du är jävligt vacker,” svarar Mikael enkelt, som om detta vore världens mest självklara faktum. Ren allmänbildning. ”Och jag hatar dig inte. Jag hatar att ni valde att lägga ned utredningen. Jag hatar att du sen inte ens… bemötte någonting.”

”Jag…” börjar Anna. Hittar först inte orden. ”Jag försökte hålla liv i den där utredningen längre än någon annan. Jag kämpade verkligen, men i slutändan hade vi inga faktiska bevis. Ord stod mot ord. Men jag kämpade.”

Och hon hade kämpat. Med näbbar och klor. Försökte övertala åklagaren in i det sista om att gå vidare med fallet. Väcka åtal trots att det förmodligen inte skulle leda till en fällande dom. En oövervinnlig kamp. Tydligtvis. 

”Och jag förklarade detta,” fortsätter polisen. ”Jag bemötte visst. Men jag kan inte vara din och Isaks slagpåse för evigt. Han ska vara tacksam att jag inte anmälde honom för hot mot tjänsteman. Jag såg mellan fingrarna hundra gånger, Mikael.” Hon leker med en hårtest. Distraherar sig med hjälp utav den.

”Kan du klandra killen eller?” frustar den andre. Dricker flera klunkar öl. ”Det handlade om hans pojkvän.” 

”Jag klandrar honom inte,” säger Anna. ”Jag anmälde honom inte just därför. För att jag inte klandrar honom. Jag fattar varför han är så arg. Eller var. Jag hoppas att både Isak och Even mår bättre nu. Jag hoppas verkligen det.” Hon snurrar på vinglaset. Vill tömma det på nytt men avvaktar. Sippar endast. 

”Vill du följa med mig hem?” Mikael byter skamlöst samtalsämne. ”Jag bor bara fem minuter härifrån. Vi borde dra till mig istället. För din ’dejt’ verkar ju inte komma direkt.”

”Va?” Anna hostar till. Chockerad. ”Vad menar du?” frågar hon, trots att hon har en god aning.

”Vad du än vill att det ska mena,” säger Mikael. ”Helst Netflix and chill.” Han flinar.

Netflix and chill. Ungdomsspråk för att knulla. Så mycket vet Anna. Och hon vill. Vill följa med mannen hem. Acceptera erbjudandet och strunta i moralen. Slänga den på soptippen. Vara spontan och bara existera.

”Jag skulle kunna vara din mamma,” måste hon ändå framföra. ”Så det kanske inte vore så bra.”

”Jävla tur att du inte är det då.” Mikael häller i sig återstoden av ölen. Reser på sig. ”För du är ju inte min mamma liksom. Och jag vill göra saker med dig som jag inte vill göra med morsan.” Han räcker henne ena handen.

Och poliskvinnan ställer sig också upp. Följer den yngres exempel. Kan inte göra annat då upphetsningen är för stor. Hon behöver. Det går inte att förneka.

Mikael kysser henne så snart de kommer innanför lägenhetsdörren. Trycker upp henne mot väggen och tar kommandot. Dominerar. Håller om och fast.

”Jag ska göra det skönt för dig,” andas han. ”Om du låter mig? Får jag?”

Anna ger ett ordlöst samtycke. Överlämnar sig till Mikael genom att stöna njutningsfullt. Känslan av en stark kropp mot sin späda, av att totalt överge kontrollen, är underbar. Ett nödvändigt avbrott från det inrutade livet. Hon läggs varsamt ned på mage i en bäddsoffa. Får en kudde placerad under höfterna. Blir avklädd. Naken. Ser ingenting förutom ett blått örngott. Uppfattar ingenting annat än pojken ovanpå.

”Du är så fucking vacker,” kvider Mikael och pressar sig in i henne. Plötsligt och utan förvarning. ”Jag har velat ha dig så jävla länge.” Han stannar sedan upp. Inväntar säkerligen något ytterligare klartecken.

”Mer,” ber hon om. Uppmuntrar. ”Fan, sätt igång! Gör det nu!”

”Säker?” frågar den nyblivna sexpartnern .”Ska jag köra?”

”Ja!” 

Och han kör. Börjar knulla henne. Det är så skönt att Annas tankar tystnar. Överröstas av extasen, och hon vill aldrig att det ska ta slut. Mikaels hud omsluter henne. Klibbar och klistrar. Bränner. Hans rörelser är bestämda. Målmedvetna. Består av hårda stötar i kombination med trygga smekningar. 

Efteråt skedar han henne. Då de båda har kommit. Nått varsin orgasm och återhämtat sig. Landat.

”Hur… tog…” Poliskvinnan tvekar. Svettig och jävlig. Men avslappnad.

”Vaddå?” flämtar Mikael. Kryper ännu närmre. Tar ett fastare grepp kring hennes ömmande bröst.

”Tog de sig igenom det?” frågar Anna, livrädd för svaret. ”Even och Isak?”

”Varför undrar du?” säger Mikael. ”Spelar det någon roll för dig?” 

”Jag hoppas bara att… de håller ihop.” Den blonda sluter ögonen. ”Jag… jag hade en son som hette Even.”

”Hade? Hette?”

”Han älskade att spela fotboll,” berättar Anna. ”Och laget fick en ny tränare. En jättetrevlig ung kille. Men några månader senare ville Even plötsligt sluta. Bara lägga av. Och jag trodde att det var tonårstrams. Jag trodde… att han hellre ville hänga med kompisar och festa än att gå iväg på träningarna. Så jag tvingade honom att fortsätta. Att inte ge upp bara för att det blev lite tuffare tempo.” Hon pausar. Inhämtar kraft. ”Efteråt… efter hans självmord... visade det sig att den här tränaren hade… utsatt honom för sexuella övergrepp. I flera månader. Och jag såg inte… jag trodde verkligen det bara hade att göra med att han var i puberteten. Att det var därför han betedde sig så underligt. Blev så inåtvänd. Omedgörlig.” 

”Herregud,” viskar Mikael. ”Jag är så jäkla ledsen för din skull, Anna.” Han borrar in pannan i kvinnans nacke. ”Fy fan så jävla hemskt. Vad hände med tränaren?”

”Han friades.” Polisen gråter stilla. ”Så jag förstår faktiskt. Jag förstår dig. Jag förstår Isaks frustration över att inte ha märkt någonting. För jag märkte inte heller. Och jag försökte. Jag försökte hjälpa dina vänner. Jag gjorde vad jag kunde.”

”Anna…” säger den yngre. ”Förlåt. Jag… vet inte vad jag ska säga. Men förlåt.”

”Så… är det fortfarande Even och Isak?” Anna snyftar. ”Jag har tänkt mycket på dem. De stannade kvar hos mig. Vissa gör det.”

”De är inte tillsammans längre.” Mikaels stämma är svag. Ledsen. ”Det gick inte till slut. Och det är så jävla synd. De är varandras själsfränder liksom. Du skulle sett dem innan allt. När de var lyckliga. Eller inte olyckliga. De var helt självklara. Det var Isak och Even liksom. Det var bara så det skulle vara.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bättre än en torsdag.
> 
> Från Isaks POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina som läser <3 Det är börjar reda ut sig nu!
> 
> Och tack för kudos och kommentarer <3

14 december 2018

19:44

Isak

Idag är en bra dag. Eller åtminstone bättre än gårdagen. Och väsentligt mycket bättre än torsdagen den trettonde september då det inte längre gick. Då uppbrottet var ett faktum och Isak blev singel. Dagen när Evak transformerades från en faktisk verklighet till endast minnen och dåtid. Något som förut var och inte vad som nu är. 

Det gör forfarande ont. Kommer kanske alltid att göra det. På ett eller annat sätt. Den egna existensen är dock inte längre outhärdlig, såsom alldeles i början. Precis efteråt. Det finns stunder då Isak klarar av att se bilder på Even, tillfällen när han orkar ställa frågor till Jonas eller Magnus om hur den gamla kärleken mår. Vad han gör. Om han saknar Isak och deras liv tillsammans. Vardagen de brukade dela. För de gemensamma vännerna är ännu gemensamma. Isak har accepterat det. Är idag glad för att på något vis vara länkad till Even, om än genom andra.

Bakslagen är såklart oundvikliga, och de besöker honom med jämna mellanrum. River ned det nyss restaurerade. Tydliggör att han inte är fullständigt läkt. Hel. Kanske kan han dock en dag bli. Nå fram till krönet och äntligen komma över det. Befrias från sitt förflutna. Kunna fokusera på allt det som var vackert istället för på hur det sedan blev. För det var en vacker kärlekshistoria, den mellan honom själv och en blåögd pojke. Så mycket vet han. Inte ens under de mörkaste dagarna glömmer han just det.

”Shut up om det där nu!” bannar Jonas och kastar sin mössa i riktning mot Magnus. ”Vi VET att Vilde tycker att du är skitbra i sängen! Både du och hon snackar fan aldrig om annat.” 

”Men den här ställningen alltså!” fortsätter Magnus exalterat. ”Har du och Eva provat den? Jag visste inte ens att den fanns innan Vilde skaffade den där sexguiden! Boken alltså!”

”Menar du att det är en bok alltså?” säger Mahdi ironiskt. ”För vi trodde ju att det var en actual guide! En fysisk person som står och ger instruktioner till er när ni knullar.” Han tar sig för pannan. ”Men det är alltså en bok? Herregud så fel vi hade. Inte sant, killar?”

Isak börjar skratta. Spottar ut öl över köksbordet kring vilket kompisarna sitter. Förfesten hålls hemma hos honom. I en lägenhet som numera bara är Isaks. På x antal kvadratmeter som inte längre doftar Even.

”Wtf??” Jonas far upp från stolen. Rycker till sig hushållsrullen från diskbänken. ”Isak!” Han frustar. Kärleksfullt. ”Kontrollera din motorik, mannen. Jag fick ditt slem på mig!”

”Sorry,” fnissar Isak. ”Men hellre mitt än Magnus.” 

”Håller med!” Mahdis röst.

”Varför mobbar ni alltid mig?” säger Magnus. Låtsas att sura. ”Är det för att ni vill ha ’a piece of this’?” Han vickar på höfterna. ”Det är säkert så! Ni vill ha mig!”

”Dröm vidare,” fnyser Jonas. 

”Aldrig,” instämmer Mahdi i samma veva. ”Du är en idiot. Därför blir du mobbad.” Han flinar.

”Vart är Even när jag behöver honom?” suckar Magnus. Ofiltrerat. ”Min ständiga försvarare,” fortsätter han.

Tystnaden lägger sig likt ett täcke över rummet. Mastig. Tung. Isak var inte beredd, förväntade sig inte att den han älskar skulle komma på tal. Inte ikväll och inte utan att han själv väljer att styra samtalet i den riktningen. Därav hjärtklappningen. Suset i öronen. Kvävningskänslan.

”Fan, förlåt Isak.” Magnus ser skräckslagen ut. ”Fan. Jag tänkte mig inte för.”

”Det är lugnt,” säger Isak. Lyckas pressa fram ett leende. ”Jag ska bara… jag ska bara ta en cigg.” Han rör sig mot balkongen. Marlboro light och tändare i handen. En ovana som har utvecklat sig under hösten. För han brukade hata rök. Avskydde Evens ständiga blossande.

”Du är helt otrolig, Magnus,” hör han Mahdi fräsa. ”Jävla idiot! Hur är det ens möjligt att vara så klantig? Du vet ju hur känsligt det fortfarande är!”

”Fan, jag vet!” kvider Magnus. ”Jag och min stora käft.”

Det är kyligt ute. Friskt. Snön lyser tillsammans med gatlyktorna upp ett mörkt Oslo. Förgyller huvudstaden. Isak vilar underarmarna mot balkongräcket. Endast klädd i T-shirt. Men det spelar ingen roll. Han kan lika gärna frysa fast. Har nästan lust att slicka på skinnet för att detta just ska ske.

”Issy.” Jonas har följt efter. Drar försiktigt igen dörren bakom sig. ”Är du okej? Magnus menade inget illa. Du vet hur han är. Tänker efter tusen år efter att ha öppnat munnen.”

”Det är bara jobbigt ibland,” säger Isak. ”Jag vet att han inte tänkte sig för.” Han släpper räcket. Förflyttar sig till väggen och tänder en giftpinne. ”Det är inte Magnus fel. Såklart ska ni kunna snacka om honom. Om Even. Jag frågar ju ibland.” Han blåser ut rök. Det bränner härligt inombords. ”Har du träffat honom något mer förresten? Han är okej va?”

”Du vet att jag skulle meddela om han inte vore det,” svarar bästisen. ”Jag hängde med Mikael i lördags och då kom Even förbi. Han mår okej. Vi spelade monopol. Drack lite vin. Har lärt mig dricka vitt vin. Men det har jag väl berättat redan? Att jag numera ’uppskattar annat än öl’? Haha! Tror förresten att Mikael har nån tjej på gång. Hängde en rosa bh i badrummet. Men han vägrar säga vem hon är. Är fett nyfiken.”

”Bra. Att Even är okej.” Isak huttrar. ”Jag vill att han ska ha det bra. Det är fint att han är lycklig.” Tårar samlas i ögonvrån. Han blinkar bort dem. Orkar inte gråta.

”När jag säger att han är okej…” Jonas tvekar. ”Då… då menar jag att han är okej liksom. Att han går till psykologen och kan sköta jobbet. Funderar på att söka in till universitetet. Att han inte är manisk eller djupt nere i en depression. Han fungerar. Men fan heller att han är lycklig, Isak. Varför hör du inte av dig till honom? Du borde verkligen göra det.”

”Jag pallar inte det.” Isak blundar. ”Jag pallar inte att vara vän med honom. Jag pallar knappt att vara bekant med honom ens. Inte innan det… innan det går över. I alla fall lite. Det måste gå över lite.”

”Han har lika svårt att prata om dig. Blir ofta helt nollställd när jag säger ditt namn. Så att du vet det.” Den mörkhårige stryker undan en hårtuss. ”Men jag skulle hälsa en sak till dig. Från Even.”

”Vaddå?”

”Han sa ’och hälsa Isak att sluta röka. Det jävla puckot.’ Evens exakta ord haha.” Jonas duttar den andre på axeln.

”What?” utbrister Isak. ”Ska HAN säga?” Han sväljer. Ler utan att kunna hjälpa det. ”Du får hälsa tillbaka.”

”Vad ska jag hälsa då?” frågar Jonas. Fnissar.

”Du ska hälsa ’Detsamma, din jävla mupp.’ Hälsa honom det.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> För Jesper är inte Isak.
> 
> Från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack till alla underbara som står ut med mörkret <3 och för vackra kudos och kommentarer!
> 
> Det går mot ljuset nu, men just detta kapitel vill jag varna känsliga läsare för. Ni kan se end notes innan ni läser <3 ifall ni vill! Varnar dock för spoilers där

21 december 2018

21:25

Even

Han pressar pannan mot huvudkudden. Greppar fingrarna om lakanen. Hårt. Andhämtningen är oregelbunden och blandas med ljudliga stön som inte går att hålla tillbaka. Svettdroppar har bildats i nacken och Even känner hur de rinner utmed axlarna. Blöter ned.

”Inga… inga märken,” väser han när hungriga läppar anfaller hans rödflammiga hud. Suger och slickar. ”Jag… shit… jag menar det.” Han försöker låta bestämd, men det är svårt att hävda sig mot den andres giriga händer och sökande mun.

”Shh,” viskar mannen bakom honom. Ovanpå och inuti. Tar ett stadigare tag om Evens höfter och stöter in i honom djupt. Ökar hastigheten. Pumpar.

”Ah! Ah!” kvider Even och gömmer ansiktet i armarna. ”Shit!” Han blundar. Biter sig i kinden till han känner blodsmak. ”Fuck! Ah! Ah! Fuck!”

”Nice va?” frågar mannen som heter Jesper. Skiftar position och lägger hela sin vikt över Evens rygg och baksida. Trycker ned honom i madrassen samtidigt som han fortsätter att knulla honom bakifrån. ”Är det nice?” frågar han igen. ”Använd dina ord, Even!” 

”Mm,” mumlar Even. ”Nice,” bekräftar han. Hänger sig helt åt njutningen och struntar i allt det andra. Låter Jesper göra som han vill med honom. För det är riktigt skönt nu. Riktigt jävla nice.

Och han kan nästan föreställa sig att det är den han älskar som ger honom det han behöver. Låtsas att det är pojken med de gröna ögonen som smeker och utforskar. Kysser och stöter. Att det är Isak. Hans Isak som inte längre är just det. Som inte längre är Evens.

Efteråt klär han hastigt på sig sina kläder och slinker ut från Jespers sovrum. Fumlar med täckjackan och vinterkängorna. Märker inte att den andre följer efter ut i hallen.

”När ses vi igen?” Jesper står lutad mot väggen. Naken och flinande. Svartfärgade hårslingor klibbar fast i pannan men det verkar inte bekomma honom. ”Even? Du vet att du kan sova över va? Så kan vi köra en gång till om vi vill.”

”Det här var sista gången.” Even knyter frenetiskt skosnörena. Undviker att titta på Jesper och hans hårdnande kuk. ”Jag menar det, Jesper. Vi ska inte höras mer.”

”Är det femte gången du säger det nu?” Den svarthårige skrattar. ”Ändå kommer du alltid tillbaka. Så jag tror nog inte att det här var sista gången. Du kommer snart vara tillbaka i min säng. Jag gillar dig i min säng. Du passar in där.”

”Fuck you!” spottar Even fram. Reser sig från hallgolvet då han äntligen lyckats åstadkomma en form av rosett. ”Du snackar inte så till mig!” Han pekar på Jesper. Ilsket. ”Du snackar INTE så till mig! Fattar du?” 

”Chilla!” Jesper korsar armarna över bröstet. ”Jag fattar bara inte vad det är du är så rädd för. Du är väl ute? Eller hur?” Han ser uppriktigt undrande ut. Som att han verkligen vill veta. Lära känna på ett djupare plan än det fysiska.

”Det handlar inte om det.” Den blonde drar igen dragkedjan. ”Det handlar inte om att vara ute. Men jag måste sticka nu.”

”Vad handlar det om då?” Jesper närmar sig sakta. Befinner sig snart alldeles framför. ”Vad handlar det om, Even? Jag gillar dig. Inte bara att ha sex med dig.” Han rör försiktigt vid Evens haka. Tvingar honom att möta en glödande blick. ”Kan du inte stanna ikväll?”

”Jag… jag…” stammar Even. ”Jag… älskar någon annan,” hasplar han ur sig. ”Jag kommer alltid att älska någon annan. Förstår du?” Han backar in i dörren. Vill härifrån. Borde avlägsna sig genast. Ändå vill en del av honom stanna. Vara kvar hos Jesper och gå förlorad i lusten. Skjuta verkligheten ifrån sig. Glömma livet en stund till. ”Jag är kär i Isak.” Han andas tungt. 

”Ditt ex?” frågar den svarthårige. Placerar sina stora händer på Evens höftben. ”Är det på grund av honom som du alltid försvinner efteråt? Sårade han dig? Vad gjorde han egentligen?”

”Nej!” utropar Even. Snor runt i Jespers famn. Hamnar med framkroppen tryckt mot ytterdörren. Instängd. ”Han gjorde allt för mig! Allt!” Han famlar efter handtaget. ”Han gjorde inget fel. Det var bara som han trodde. Fan, inget var Isaks fel. Ingenting. Men han trodde det. Och till slut… fan…”

”Shh,” lugnar Jesper. Kramar honom bakifrån. ”Det är okej, Even.” Han pussar den blonde på örat. ”Det är okej att sakna någon. Det betyder inte att du gör fel om du stannar.”

”Jag…” börjar Even. Känner ett stånd mot rumpan. Det tränger igenom jeansen. Jackan. ”Jag måste…” 

”Du måste ingenting,” avbryter Jesper. ”Du måste inte gå. Du kan stanna hos mig. Låta mig ta hand om dig igen. Jag vet att du vill. Jag vet vad du behöver. Vad du gillar.”

Och Even vet inte vad det är han vill. Han vet bara vad det är han inte längre har. Att han är ensam. För kärleken som vänner och familj överöser honom med är uppskattad, dock inte tillräcklig. Den lindrar inte hans längtan. Råder inte bot på saknaden efter Isak. Förstärker den snarare. Förstärker och förvärrar.

”Isak.” Han uttalar namnet utan att inse det. ”Isak,” kvider han igen. Skakar.

”Jag heter ju inte Isak, baby.” Jespers stämma är len. ”Men du får kalla mig för det om det får dig att må bättre. Det är fine med mig.” Han smyger in ena handen under den blondes jacka. Under skjortan. Smeker över mage och bröstkorg.

”Va?” Even spänner sig, osäker på om han hörde rätt. ”Vad menar du nu?” vill han veta.

”Att du får kalla mig precis vad du vill,” svarar mannen bakom. ”Vi kan låtsas att jag är han. Stanna med mig och så leker vi att jag är Isak. Vi kan börja precis nu.”

Even flämtar. Chockerad. Och han skäms att förslaget lockar lika mycket som det äcklar. Hur underbart det faktiskt skulle vara att utföra ett rollspel i vilket Isak är en karaktär. Närvarande och här. Hos honom. Inuti honom.

”Nej… asså…” Han blir plötsligt mållös. Oförmögen att konstruera sammanhängande meningar. ”Det… nej.” 

”Berätta om honom,” uppmuntrar Jesper. ”Hur är han? VEM är han?” 

”Han… han…” Even försöker finna fattningen. Hittar den inte. 

”Ja? Berätta, baby.”

”Han är… han är mannen i mitt liv,” konstaterar han slutligen. Sakligt och bestämt. Väcks ur en tillfällig sinnesförvirring och vet med ens att han måste bort. Hem. För Jesper är inte Isak. Kan aldrig bli Isak. ”Och han kommer alltid att vara det. Mannen i mitt liv.” Even frigör sig sedan från älskaren. Smiter undan och flyr ifrån. 

”Och det här VAR sista gången!” ropar han då han rusar nedför trapporna. ”Jag svär! Jag kan inte mer! Aldrig igen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det här kapitlet skildrat ett sexuellt möte mellan Even och en annan man. Nödvändigt för handlingen, men vill bara att ni ska vara metvetna om det <3


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Och Oliver är inte Even.
> 
> Från Isaks POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Återigen ett hjärtligt tack till alla som fortfarande står ut med mig och mörkret<3 Det börjar faktiskt ljusna nu och gå mot slutet.
> 
> Och tack för era fina kudos och vackra kommentarer <3

26 januari 2019

14:00

Isak

Han har redan slagit sig ned vid ett fönsterbord på caféet. Beställt in kaffe och bakad potatis. En med kycklingröra och den andra med räkor. Jonas messade för tio minuter sedan. Förklarade att han skulle bli lite sen och att Isak kunde gå in och beställa. Vilket han nu har gjort. För Isak klarade av det. Han klarade av att stå i en lång kö helt ensam, och det utan att ge upp eller fly ifrån. Tankarna på Even lämnade honom ifred. Blev aldrig övermäktiga såsom så många gånger förr i liknande situationer.

Isak tittar ut genom de bastanta glasrutorna. Rödmosig och kall. Ser ett Oslo i rörelse denna lördagseftermiddag. Folk som går förbi, vissa stressade och somliga med ett helglugn. Lediga, troligtvis. Precis som han själv. Fri att göra vad han vill i ytterligare många timmar. Fram till måndag för att vara exakt, då arbetet kräver hans närvaro. Infinnande. 

Julafton. Nyår. Högtiderna förflöt utan några större svårigheter. Han firade jul tillsammans med både mamma och pappa. Åt julfrukost hos Marianne och stannade kvar fram till lunch. Sedan blev han hämtad av fadern. Spenderade resten av dagen hemma hos honom. Fick julklappar. Gav julklappar, om än inte lika dyra. Men han gav. 

Nyårsfesten hölls hos Eva. Han blev full och somnade innan tolvslaget. Vaknade upp dagen efter nedbäddad i ett gästrum och med ett missat samtal från Even. Han ringde aldrig upp. Messade inte heller. Säkert var den han älskar bara berusad. Ringde för att önska gott nytt år och inte för att komma tillbaka. Återvända till honom. Till Isak.

”Sorry,” frustar en känd stämma och Isak rycker till. ”Min spårvagn… fett sen asså.” Jonas sliter av sig jackan och hänger den över stolsryggen. Placerar vantar och mössa på bordet. ”Hur lyckas kollektivtrafiken aldrig förutspå att vintern återkommer varje år?! Skyller på en jävla snöstorm från förra veckan?! Wtf?! Och sen ’fattades’ en dörr så till slut gick jag av. Annars skulle vi stått där fram till imorrn. Hur lyckas man slarva bort en jävla spårvagnsdörr?! Vart tog den vägen? Jeez…” Han sliter åt sig ena tallriken och börjar tugga i sig. ”Var det här min? Med kycklingen?” 

”Ja,” svarar Isak och börjar skratta. ”Du sa att du ville ha med kyckling?”

”Fan vad gott,” säger Jonas. ”Var så jäkla hungrig. Allt okej, Issy?”

”Yes,” bekräftar den blonde. ”Det är lugnt med mig.” Han ljuger dock. För det är inte okej. Ingenting är längre lugnt. Men han tillåter sig att le åt vännens besvär med spårvagnar. Allt det kollektiva som ska fungera men sällan gör det. ”Det var säkert att någon dörr inte gick att stänga,” säger han. ”Inte att den försvann. För hur skulle den försvinna? Bara sådär?”

”Det var det jag inte fattade, mannen!” utbrister Jonas. ”Hur FAN slarvar man bort en spårvagnsdörr?” Han skakar upprört på huvudet. ”Jag såg inte att någon dörr saknades. Var fett mycket folk på tåget, men ändå liksom.”

”Du lyssnar aldrig ordentligt,” säger Isak. ”Det måste ha varit så att det var något fel på den. Dörren alltså. Skulle den annars ha lossnat under vägen liksom? Låter sjukt. Ropade föraren ut det? What liksom?”

”Ja, det var nånting om en dörr i alla fall.” Den mörkhårige dricker lite kaffe innan han fortsätter att äta. ”Men du...” Han tvekar. ”Hur gick dejten igår? Med han Oliver?” 

Isak svarar först inte. Vill inte tänka tillbaka på kvällen innan eller hur den resulterade i att en artonårig pojke sov över, och det på Evens sida av sängen. Orkar inte se flashbacks av skulderbladen han kysste, av stönen som ekade, eller hur Olivers ryggtavla arbetade under penetrationen. Hur musklerna spände sig för att sedan slappna av med hjälp av Isaks smekningar och läppar. Med hjälp av lugnande ord.

’Slappna av.’ ’Såja.’ ’Är det här okej?’ ’Du har gjort det här förut va?’ ’Det är inte första gången du är underst?’ ’Shh.. du måste slappna av.’ ’Vill du?’

Och det hade inte varit första gången för Oliver men Isak ville försäkra sig. Vara helt övertygad om att den andra parten var med på noterna. Att han verkligen ville. Ge honom valet som Alex aldrig gav Even.

”Jorden till Issy,” säger Jonas.

”Det var ingen…” Den blonde väcks från tankegången. Spiralen. Blir avledd och distraherad, om än av samma ämne. Oliver. ”Det var ingen dejt,” konstaterar han. ”Inte på det sättet. Det var ett ligg bara. Jag behövde det.”

”Och hur var det då?” Jonas lutar sig tillbaka där han sitter. Iakttar. ”Var det bra för dig? Ett bra ligg?”

”Helt okej.” Isak blundar. 

”Men?” 

”Det var inte Even,” viskar han. ”Det är felet. Jag vill… att det ska vara han. Shit, jag vet att det låter patetiskt. Men jag… vill att det ska vara han.” Han pressar i sig lite näring i form av skaldjursröran. Tar en sked och sväljer. Sedan en till. ”Hur mår han? Hur mår han nu?”

”Du vet att jag säger om något händer,” säger Jonas. Såsom alltid. ”Men jag tänker inte vara någon jävla medlare mellan er två. Ring honom om du vill snacka. Ring UPP honom om du vill veta hur han mår.”

”Vet du hur svårt…”

”Jag fattar hur svårt det är!” avbryter den mörkhårige. ”Eller jag fattar inte, men jag har en idé liksom. Men du går hellre och knullar nån som inte betyder nåt istället för att höra av dig till honom? Till Even?!”

”Och hur många gånger tror du inte han har varit med andra ?!” gastar Isak. ”Tror du seriöst att han inte har varit med någon på ett halvår? Jag låg med EN jävla person efter Even och det var igår. Med Oliver. Och du snackar så? Jag kanske behövde knulla någon som inte betyder något!” Han stirrar ilsket på vännen. ”Fy fan.”

”Jag menade inte så,” säger Jonas. ”Jag… jag vill bara att ni ska höras av. Och sänk rösten…” Han gestikulerar diskret mot grannbordet, vars ockupanter nyfiket iakttar dem. ”Vi är inte ensamma här. Chilla.”

”Sorry.” Isak slappnar av lite. ”Men han lämnade mig, Jonas. Och om jag hör av mig till honom så… jag pallar inte att han säger att han inte ångrar sig. Att han står fast vid beslutet liksom. Det är upp till Even att höra av sig om han vill prata. Det är inte min grej. Det var han som drog och inte kom tillbaka.”

”För att du sa att han inte skulle komma tillbaka Issy,” suckar den mörkhårige. ”Du sa ju att han inte skulle komma hem, eller hur?”

Och Jonas har rätt. Isak hade uttryckt sig på liknande sätt den där ödesdigra dagen då Even öppnade ytterdörren för att gå. För tusende gången.

’Om du går nu Even…” hade han börjat. ’Om du går nu så är det helt slut mellan oss, fattar du? Jag tänker inte jaga dig längre. Om du går nu så ska du ge fan i att komma tillbaka om det inte är för att hämta grejer. Och då kommer inte jag att vara här!’

Och Even gick. För tusende och sista gången. ’Jag älskar dig, Isak,’ viskade han innan dörren slog igen och tystnaden infann sig.

”Han drog hur många gånger som helst,’ försvarar Isak sig. ”Skulle jag bara följa efter varenda jävla gång? Han ville ju inte vara med mig! Så det ligger fan på Even att höra av sig till mig! INTE tvärtom.”

”Han hörde ju av sig!” utropar bästisen. ”Du ringde ju inte upp, mannen.”

”På nyårsafton!” Isak ruskar på huvudet. ”Ett fyllesamtal lagom till tolvslaget! Det räknas fan inte. Riktig jävla kliché. Han ville väl bara önska gott nytt år och shit. Typ ’nytt år och nya tag, Isak. Nu lämnar vi all skit bakom oss. Nu lämnar jag DIG bakom mig.’ Kan riktigt höra honom. Så nej tack.”

”Eller så kan du ju välja att se på det helt annorlunda.” Jonas ler. Svagt men varmt. ”Om du slutar vara så förbannat envis bara.”

”Jasså?” fnyser Isak. ”Och hur tycker du jag ska se det?”

”Att den han tänkte på vid tolvslaget var dig, Issy. Trots all jävla skit som har varit så tänkte han på DIG. Han valde att ringa DIG av alla människor. Det är så du borde se det. Det är så du MÅSTE se det.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Jag vill att han ska må bra.”
> 
> Från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry för sen uppdatering! Livet händer hehe
> 
> Återigen ett jättetack till alla som läser <3 och tack för så himla fina kommentarer och kudos!!

8 februari 2019

18:21

Even

Dörren öppnas av någon som inte är Mikael. Anna Hjalmarsson står i dörröppningen med blött hår och ett behagligt leende. Vackrare än någonsin.

”Hej vännen,” säger hon och slå armarna runt Even. Kramar honom varmt, nästan som en mamma. Evens mamma. ”Hur mår du?” vill hon veta. ”Är allt okej?”

Och Even flinar då han accepterar omfamningen. Låter kvinnan hålla fast vid honom lite längre än vad han tillåter andra att göra. För hon är god. Anna är god och han vet det. De båda vet varandras historia nu. Något som underlättar en annars smärtsam relation.

”Jag mår bra,” skrattar han. Lyckas nästan tro sig själv. Vill göra det. ”Är Mikael i duschen eller?” Han hänger av sig ytterkläder och sätter sig på stolen vid diskbänken. ”Är det okej om jag röker?” Han tänder cigaretten innan svaret kommer.

”Du borde sluta med den skiten.” Poliskvinnan ställer sig bredvid. Vilar huvudet mot pojkens axel. ”Men kan jag få ett bloss?” viskar hon finurligt. ”Och Mikael sprang till närbutiken lite snabbt. Hade glömt någon ingrediens till linsgrytan.”

”Glömmer alltid att du är en sån,” säger Even och överlämnar giftpinnen. ”Du är en av dem som säger att de hatar rök men ändå röker själva så fort de får chansen.” Han klappar den andras kind. ”Och jag ska sluta. Jag lovar.”

”Jag ska se till att du slutar,” lovar Anna samtidigt som hon drar ytterligare ett bloss. Blåser suckande ut röken. ”Jag slutade för tio år sedan. Men sedan träffade jag dig.”

”Mikael,” fnissar den yngre. ”Du träffade Mikael. Och är ni äntligen ihop nu?”

”Jag menade angående rökningen, ditt pucko!” Anna rufsar om Evens hår. Drar lekfullt i det. ”Mikael röker bara när han är med dig. Och jag med. Det är du som är boven här.” Hon nyper honom i sidan. ”Dåligt inflytande har du,” retas hon sedan.

”Pfft!” fnyser den yngre. ”Och du svarade inte på frågan,” fortsätter han. ”Har Mikael övertalat dig? Är ni ihop?” 

”Vi…” Anna tvekar för ett ögonblick. ”Vi… vi umgås.” En rodnad sprider sig över kvinnans kinder och hon vänder bort ansiktet. Säkerligen generad.

”Nähää?!” utbrister Even och stämman dryper av kärvänlig ironi. ”Gör ni? Det hade jag ingen aning om asså. Är det därför du är här? För att ni umgås? Gud, det förklarar mycket.” Han tar sig för pannan. ”Ni umgås liksom? Shiit.”

”Tyst med dig!” flämtar Anna. Spelar uppenbart chockerad. Rycker till och slänger fimpen i vasken. ”Jäkla skitunge,” säger hon skämtsamt och går snart i riktning mot bäddsoffan. Slår sig ned och pojken följer efter. Dimper ned intill. Vid sidan av. ”Jag är för gammal för honom.” 

”Bullshit.” Den yngre lutar sig tillbaka mot kuddar och annat. ”Han älskar dig, bara så att du vet det.” Han korsar ben. Armar. Infinner sig i någon slags krigsställning i syfte att försvara vännen på samma sätt som denne har vakat över honom. Vill ge tillbaka lite av vad Mikael har givit. ”Så fan om du sårar honom. Gör inte det, Anna.”

”Even,” säger polisen. ”Jag älskar honom också. Men jag är nästan tjugo år äldre än er så realistiskt sätt…” Hon drar en hand genom det fuktiga håret. ”Jag har barn och ett jävla krävande jobb. Han ska börja plugga efter sommaren och kommer vilja leva studentliv och allt som hör till. Hur skulle vi kunna fungera i längden? Om vi ska vara ärliga nu?”

”Tvillingarna älskar honom,” envisas Even, minnesbilder av hur småkillarna brottades om Mikaels uppmärksamhet ännu färska på näthinnan. ”Det andra är bara ursäkter. Så snälla… bara var med honom. Du kommer att ångra dig annars. Jag vet hur det är att ångra sig och det är… det är inte kul.” 

Och han tänker på Isak och allt vad han ångrar. Bannar sig själv för att ha funnit den stora kärleken, och det på andra försöket, bara för att senare kasta bort den. För Isak var den han skulle vara med. Stanna med. Ändå gick han, och för det misstaget kan han aldrig bli förlåten. Even vet det. Känner det. Förstår varför exet ignorerade nyårssamtalet. Skulle själv ha gjort detsamma.

”Isak?” Annas röst är varsammare nu. ”Det är Isak du pratar om nu va? Varför är det inte ni två för?” 

”Sluta.” Even stirrar rakt fram. Ut i tomma intet. ”Han vill inte prata med mig. Och vi pratar inte om mig och Isak nu. Vi snackar om dig och Mikael.” 

”Du ringde på…” börjar Anna.

”Nyårsafton, ja!” avbryter Even. ”Jag vet det, tack!” Han motar tillbaka ilskna tårar. ”Jag ville börja om och därför ringde jag honom då! Jag ville börja om med HONOM! Att det skulle vara nån ny jävla början för oss två. Men han svarade inte ens. Så sluta prata om Isak.” Han samlar sig. Plockar upp spillrorna av den han en gång var och hoppas att Anna inte ser igenom fasaden. Eller charaden kanske. Det tröttsamma skådespelet han upprätthåller. ”Du och Mikael?” säger han återigen. ”Det var er två vi pratade om.”

”Samtal förändras,” svarar den äldre och rycker på axlarna. ”Leder in på nya banor. Nya samtalsämnen. Nu pratar vi om dig och Isak. Du borde höra av dig till honom igen, vännen.” 

En hand nuddar vid Evens kind och stannar där. Den är varm och så fruktansvärt öm att pojken för ett ögonblick faller in i gamla mönster. Drar sig inte tillbaka utan välkomnar en plötslig beröring som är initierad av någon utomstående. Såsom han gjorde förr. Innan Alex. Efter Isak. Innan Isak också. Innan våldtäkten. Så innan Alex, helt enkelt.

”Och jag pratar om dig och Mikael,” väser han då styrkan återkommer. Slår ut det sårbara tillståndet han nyss befann sig i. Övervinner det. ”Såra honom inte.” Han skakar på huvudet och kvinnans fingrar försvinner. Even lämnas ifred, trots att det inte är nödvändigt. För han äcklas inte av den andras närhet då hon inte har gjort honom något. Utöver att finnas där och försöka hjälpa.

Ibland måste han påminna sig om att alla inte är fiender. Att godhet finns, och det i dess renaste form. Anna. Hon kramade honom förut och han lät henne. Hon rörde vid honom utan att fråga, och det tillät han också. Under knappa minuten men ändå tillräckligt. Alla är inte onda. Mänskligheten kanske inte är ond, i vart fall inte enbart. Att leva kan säkert någon dag bli uthärdligt. Även för Even. 

”Vad vore så hemskt om du hörde av dig igen, Even?” frågar den vackra polisen. Själsligt ärrad men fin likväl. Alltid lika fin. Och vacker, såsom redan är konstaterat ”Om du hör av dig en gång till? Till Isak?”

”Jag vill att han ska må bra,” säger Even. Önskar inget annat. ”Och med mig mår han inte bra.”

Och han försöker att sortera tankarna. Reda ut röran som är den egna hjärnan. Vill släppa taget om Isak men ändå inte lämna. Aldrig lämna helt, utan bara tillräckligt för att kunna gå vidare. För sin egen del, men också för exets. Speciellt för Isaks skull egentligen, då kärleken förtjänar att vara fri. Att bli kvitt honom. Vara kvitt Even. 

”Ni kan må bra tillsamman, Even.” Annas röst. ”Hör av dig till honom igen. Ge varandra en ny chans. Det är dags för det nu.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Era förbannade jävla stolpskott!”
> 
> Från Isaks POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi närmar oss sakta men säkert slutet, och det börjar reda upp sig.
> 
> Återigen ett så himla stort tack till alla som läser trots mörkret! Och tack för era fina kommentarer och kudos som lyser upp min vardag <3

22 februari 2019

20:36

Isak 

Inflyttningsfesten hos Magnus och Vilde är i full gång. Den lilla tvåan är fylld till bristningsgränsen med kompisar och bekanta. Vänners vänner, och sedan vissa oinbjudna som nästlat sig in då de på omvägar fått nys om partyt. Men ikväll är alla välkomna dock. Dörren står i princip öppen och ingen blir nekad tillträde. Inte hittills i alla fall.

’Herregud, vi har ju satt upp en lapp i porten liksom!’ hade Magnus utropat när Jonas ifrågasatte ljudnivån och folktillströmningen. ’Vi skrev att de skulle knacka på om vi störde. Grannarna asså. Chilla, mannen. Du stressar upp Vilde när du snackar sådär. All in tonight! Wohoo!’ 

Isak torkar svett från pannan. Han befinner sig i köket, rökandes under fläkten och med en öl i ena handen. Oliver sitter på diskbänken och dinglar med benen över kanten. Ibland kickar han lekfullt till Isak på låret, vilket bemöts med varnande blickar och ett och annat tjuvnyp. 

”Lägg ner!” Isak fimpar cigaretten och placerar sig mellan den yngre pojkens ben. Greppar dennes midja och drar honom närmare intill. Håller om och suger in en doft som för tillfället duger. Som måste duga i brist på den äkta varan. I brist på Even.

”Annars?” viskar Oliver. Alltid lika retsam. Oskyldig på ett sätt som Isak inte kan minnas att han själv någonsin var. Varken före eller efter Even. ”Om jag inte…” 

Isak avbryter den yngre med en blöt kyss. Han behöver känna en tunga mot sin egen och hur den omedelbart fogar sig. Hur den överlåter kontrollen utan att han ens behöver kämpa för att vinna den. För det är så deras relation fungerar. Oliver underkastar sig och Isak dominerar. Med varandras samtycken bör påpekas. Aldrig utan. Aldrig.

De är inte tillsammans och kommer heller aldrig att bli. Isak gjorde detta klart från början, och Olliver verkar inte ha något emot det. Tycks vara nöjd med det sexuella upplägget och kräver inget mer. Sover över ibland och ibland inte, men förväntar sig inte en puss hejdå när pojkarna skiljs åt. På sin höjd en omgång FIFA. Och det är faktiskt en slump att de träffades här ikväll. Oliver är tydligen en vän till en vän till en vän.

”Hej Isak.”

Den blonde slår runt. Hastigt. Släpper taget om Oliver och stapplar rakt in i Mikael. Kärlekens bästis och eviga bundsförvant. 

”Vad gör du här?!” frågar han då han återfår balansen. Samt talförmågan. ”Säg inte att…” Han tystnar, livrädd för svaret.

”Jo,” säger Mikael. ”Even är här.” Han ruskar på huvudet. Inte dömande men ej heller vänligt.

”Ni tackade ju nej!”envisas Isak. ”Magnus sa ju att… att ni redan bestämt att…”

”Det blev inställt.” Den mörkhårige rycker på axlarna. ”Och Even ville titta förbi med en present till Magnus och Vilde.” Han går sedan fram till Oliver. Sträcker ogenerat ut högerhanden för att hälsa. ”Mikael,” säger han. ”Trevligt att träffas.”

”Ehh Oliver.” Den yngste pojken ser nervöst åt Isaks håll. Skakar Mikaels hand likväl. ”Jag är kompis till… till Isak,” förklarar han. 

”Jävligt bra kompis då va?” En välkänd stämma genljuder festsorlet, överröstar det, och Isak känner hur nackhåren reser sig. Saknaden efter den som nyss talade sköljer över honom likt en flodvåg och han kan bara följa med strömmen. Kan inte annat än att vända sig i riktning mot hallen och därifrån rösten kom.

Even står där. I dörröppningen till köket. Händer nedstoppade i en sliten luvtröja och med jeans som hänger slappt utmed magra höfter. Det blonda håret har växt betydligt och når honom numera till hakan. Han är så jävla vacker och perfekt, de sorgsna ögonen till trots, att Isak mår illa. Fysiskt illa.

”Länge sedan nu, Isak,” säger den vackraste pojken i världen och närmar sig sakta. Släntrar över golvbräderna och avståndet exen emellan krymper med varje steg. Snart står de alldeles intill varandra. Bröstkorg mot bröstkorg men utan att nudda. ”Hej.”

”Even,” kvider Isak och gör en ansats att omfamna den äldre. Det sker på automatik. Han blir dock avvisad. Bortkörd.

”Försiktigt, baby,” fnyser Even och backar undan. ”Minns du inte att jag är gjord av glas? Hu? Minns du inte det? Om du rör vid mig för hårt så går jag sönder. Var det inte så? Enligt dig?” 

”Even!” Mikael gör sig hörd. ”Det är inte läge för det här nu, best bud,” ber han. ”Snälla.”

”Jag vet.” Even blinkar. ”Men jag är glad för din skull, Isak. Jag är glad att du har hittat någon som du kan peta på utan att han faller ihop. För du var ju så jävla rädd för att jag skulle göra det där på slutet. Måste vara så skönt för dig att slippa den rädslan.” Han skrattar men blicken lyser av besvikelse och ilska.

”Hey, killen!” hojtar han sedan. ”Var det Oliver du hette? Va?”

”Ja.” Oliver ser fullständigt bortkommen ut, nästan rädd, och om inte Isaks fulla fokus låg hos Even så skulle han säkerligen ha lidit med den yngre. Skyddat honom från ett angrepp som han inte förtjänar att utsättas för. För Oliver har inte gjort något. Råkar bara befinna sig på skottlinjen.

”Har bara en fråga till dig,” fortsätter Even. ”Skriver du under något kontrakt innan Isak knullar dig? Så att det finns på papper menar jag. Så att det absolut inte finns några jävla tvivel på att du ville? Eller räcker det med ett enkelt ’ja’? Eller det kanske till och med är nog om du visar med kroppen att du vill? För det var ju inte riktigt så för mig och Isak då. Enligt honom var jag för jävla svag för att samtycka! Eller hur, baby?” Han riktar återigen uppmärksamheten mot Isak. ”Eller får man kanske röra vid dig nu? Vara överst? Då har du ju gjort ordentliga framsteg hörru. Det fanns ju inte på världskartan när vi hängde ihop.” Orden dryper av ironi och sarkasm. Droppar av undertryckt vrede. 

”Even!” utbrister Mikael. Chockerad. ”NU är du TYST! Det räcker!!” Han pekar på bästa vännen. Hytter med fingret. ”Det här har inget med dig att göra, killen,” säger han mjukt till Oliver. ”Du ska inte ta åt dig, förstår du det?” Han klappar den andre på knäet. Tröstande.

”Chilla!” Even lyfter upp armarna i en fredsliknande gest. ”Sorry, Oliver,” viskar han sedan. Verkar inse hur han faktiskt beter sig. ”Jag… jag måste sticka. Ha det bra, Isak.”

Och han är försvunnen sekunden efter. Ute genom ytterdörren innan Isak hinner reagera. 

”Nu JÄVLAR följer du efter honom!” väser Mikael någonstans ifrån. ”NU!” beordrar han. ”Jag stannar hos Oliver här. Nu jävlar reder ni ut er själva och slutar att såra andra bara för att ni är för envisa för att inse att ni fortfarande älskar varandra! Hör du det?! Era förbannade jävla stolpskott! GÅ ISAK! NU!”

Och Isak behöver ingen betänketid. Hoppar i ett par vinterskor som han inte vet vem de tillhör och struntar i att söka efter resterande ytterkläder. Studsar istället ut i trapphuset i jakten på den han älskar. För det är nog nu. Allt är nog.

”Even!” ropar han om och om igen. Rusar nedför trapporna. ”Even! För fan Even!”

Han hinner ifatt honom på gårdsplanen. Griper tag och tvingar den äldre att vända runt. Möta hans blick. 

”Fuck off!” Even gråter. Tårar strilar utmed älsklingens rödmosiga kinder. ”Du behöver inte trycka upp det i ansiktet på mig!” Han försöker putta undan den som håller fast men är chanslös. ”Jag fattar att du gått vidare, okej?”

”Jag visste inte att han skulle vara här!” flämtar Isak hysteriskt. ”Fan, jag visste inte att DU skulle vara här! Och vad fan snackar du om?! Vaddå ’gått vidare’?”

”Jag ska gå,” snyftar den blåögde. ”Jag ska gå till Jesper.”

”Och vem fan är Jesper?” kräver Isak att få veta. ”Vem fan är det?!” 

”Min Oliver.” Even krånglar sig ur exets grepp. Börjar vandra bort. ”Och nu när jag vet att det är helt lugnt för oss att sitta och hångla upp andra på fester så… han följer med nästa gång. Han är i alla fall inte rädd för att vara med mig!” Han kastar en blick över axeln. Fortsätter att gå.

Och Isak kreverar. Bestämmer sig här och nu. Där och då. Springer fram till Even på nytt. Griper tag på nytt. Stoppar honom på nytt. 

”Du ska aldrig mer snacka med mig om någon jävla Jesper!” skriker han. ”Fuck deg!” Han faller också i gråt. En ilsken sådan, men även ledsen. Till största delen ledsen faktiskt. ”Du lämnade mig! Du drog för i helvete!! Och fan om du tar med ditt jävla ligg till någon som jag känner! Du gör inte det!” Han hulkar. ”Du gör INTE det!!”

”Du tog med ditt!” kontrar Even. ”Du fattar ju för fan ingenting! Jag älskar dig! Jag är inte över dig! Jag kommer aldrig vara över dig!! Det är DU som har gått vidare! Så jag tar med vem fan jag vill!” Han andas tungt. Sluter ögonen och fler tårar faller. ”Jag drog för att du inte ens klarade av att röra vid mig. Du var… du fick för dig en massa jäkla skit. Jag kände mig som ett ständigt jävla offer i din närvaro.” Han huttrar. ”Du skapade dina egna historier, Isak. Förminskade mina behov av rädsla för att göra fel. Därför gick jag. För jag är INTE min våldtäkt!” fastslår han. ”Jag är INTE vad som hände, Isak. Jag är Even. Inte något jävla offer som inte vet sin egen vilja.”

”Självklart är du inte det!” 

”Men det var så det kändes på slutet,” fortsätter den äldre. ”Det var som att jag… som att jag inte visste vad jag själv ville. Men jag visste vad jag ville och det var att vara med dig. Men du kom hela tiden med förklaringar till hur jag agerade. Som att du visste bättre än vad jag gjorde om mig själv. Men bara jag kan känna vad jag känner. Du sa det själv en gång.” Han famlar med ett cigarettpaket. ”Så jag tar med vem jag vill. I framtiden.”

”Får jag kyssa dig?” frågar Isak plötsligt. Önskar inget annat. ”Snälla.” Han avvaktar lite innan han väljer att ta för sig. Pressar snart sina läppar mot Evens. Den andre besvarar genast och det känns som att komma hem. Som att ha varit utomlands i över ett halvår och nu ha återvänt till den man saknade allra mest. Fast ännu bättre. Mycket bättre än så. 

”Jag älskar dig också, Evi,” säger han mellan tungkyssarna. ”Jag äskar dig så mycket att jag inte vet vart jag ska ta vägen ibland. Du var aldrig ett offer. Och bara du kan känna vad du känner. Jag vet att det är så.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Då slutar vi låtsas nu.”
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Förlåt för sen uppdatering, men här kommer den iaf! 
> 
> Och som alltid, ett så himla stort tack till alla som orkar läsa min historia<3 den har ju kanske varit lite ångestfylld...
> 
> Och jättetack till er som lämnar kudos och vackra kommentarer <3 blir verkligen så himla glad

22 februari 2019

23:00

Even

Hemvägen var en stor och väldig dimma. Ett enda virrvarr av gatstenar, snöhalka och försenade spårvagnar. De hade gått bredvid varandra under en tystnad som var behaglig. Inte hand i hand men så nära att de i princip blev en. Såsom förr. Innan allt.

Han trodde aldrig att han skulle återvända hit. Hem. Eller till Isaks hem, det vill säga. För Even bor inte längre kvar. Är utflyttad och borta. Ändå står han nu här, i en lägenhet han älskade och med mannen han fortfarande älskar. Pojken som han aldrig kommer att sluta älska. Aldrig någonsin.

Det doftar som förut. Smutsigt och rent på en och samma gång. Som då de städade men utan att vara alltför engagerade i uppgiften. Hällde ut lite rengöringsmedel över blanka ytor. Rengjorde toalett och handfat. Dammsög utan att damma av innan. Det fick bli som det blev liksom. Och det blev alltid okej. För ingenting spelade egentligen någon roll så länge de var tillsammans. Ihop och med varann. Even kanske inte insåg det då, men han gör det sannerligen nu. Att världsliga saker tedde sig obetydliga just för att han var med Isak. Hörde samman med honom. 

”Öl?” frågar Isak och gräver runt i kylen. Ställer fram två tuborg på köksbordet och indikerar med en nickning att Even borde slå sig ned på en av stolarna. ”Sätt dig,” säger han som för att understryka. ”Sätt dig, Even.”

Och den äldre följer uppmaningen. Sätter sig klumpigt. Öppnar ölen och dricker av den. Behöver lugna nerverna och inget fungerar bättre än alkohol för att göra just det. Alkohol eller gräs. 

Isak är så vacker. Äldre än då de senast sågs, om det nu är möjligt att märkbart åldras på bara lite över ett halvår. Men han ser äldre ut. Vuxen och mognare. Har övergått från att vara en pojke till att bli en man. Eller så kanske förändringen skedde långt tidigare utan att Even tog någon notis om det. Det är mycket möjligt att det är så. 

”Det…” Even stryker undan hårslingor från ögonen. Rödgråtna sådana. ”Det gjorde… det gjorde jävligt ont att se dig och han… han Oliver.” Han sveper några klunkar öl till innan han fortsätter. ”Jag ville fan… jag vet att jag betedde mig som ett jävla svin. Men jag pallade inte att se dig med honom. Jag….”

”Det är inget mellan oss,” avbryter den yngre. ”Mellan mig och Oliver,” förtydligar han. 

”Så ni ligger inte?” fnyser Even utan att kunna hejda sig. Vill knappt ta orden i sin mun men ändå blir de sagda. Svartsjukan är för stark. Saknaden med. Och längtan efter den han miste på eget bevåg. Störst av allt är längtan. Och saknaden och den förbannade jävla kärleken som gör så jävla ont. 

Isak svarar inte på attacken. Lutar sig tillbaka i stolen och betraktar. Motsäger inte, men medger ej heller. Sticker inte hål på Evens påståenden samtidigt som han inte bekräftar att de är osanna.

”Du och Jesper?” säger han. Lugnt men med undertoner av ilska. ”Vem är Jesper?”

”Han…” Den blåögde tvekar. ”Han är någon som jag brukade träffa.” 

Och Even har inte träffat honom sedan den där sista gången. Sedan förfrågningen om rollspel. Har ignorerat samtal och sms. Varit nära att höra av sig men lyckats avstå, ofta med Mikaels hjälp. Ibland Annas. 

”Brukade träffa?” Isak tänder en cigarett och det vid köksbordet. Inte under fläkten eller ute på balkongen. ”Jag vill inte tänka på någon annan med dig.” Han blåser ut rök. ”Jag vill inte att du är… med någon annan. Jag klarar inte av att tänka på det. Jag kokar när jag tänker på den där jäkla… Jesper.”

”Varför började du röka egentligen?” Even är fascinerad. Vill veta hur det kom sig. ”Du hatade när jag rökte. Jag lovade dig ju alltid att sluta. Fast jag aldrig slutade. Men du hatar rök? Gjorde du inte det?”

”Du lämnade ett paket,” svarar kärleken. ”Den där dagen när du stack…” Han drar ett bloss. Blundar. ”Du glömde ciggen. I brådskan att ta dig härifrån. Ifrån mig då. Först tänkte jag slänga det men sen så tänkte jag… varför inte liksom? Vad har jag att förlora?” 

”Din hälsa, tillexempel,” säger den äldre. ”Pucko,” tillägger han sedan. Kärleksfullt. ”Jag hoppas att det inte var på grund av mig? Som du började? Eller det var ju jag som lämnade cigaretterna såklart. Men du… du hatade ju verkligen rök. Du gjorde ju det.” Han gräver fram en egen giftpinne. Fumlar med tändaren men får slutligen fyr. Efter flera haltande försök. 

”Antar att det är okej att röka inne?” frågar han. 

”Jag…” börjar Isak. Låter plötsligt så fruktansvärt ledsen. Liten. ”Jag…” upprepar han. ”Evi... jag…”

”Ja? Vad?” Even reser sig upp från stolen och går fram till diskbänken. Fyller ett smutsigt glas från vasken med lite vatten och återvänder. ”Något vi kan aska i,” förklarar han. Ser menande på den andres utspridda avfall. Svartvita rester av konsumerad nikotin, av giftig tjära, som belamrar bordet. 

”Jag saknar dig.” Den yngre faller i gråt. ”Jag saknar dig! Jag saknar dig! Jag saknar dig!” skriker han, om och om igen likt ett mantra. Slänger cigaretten i den hemgjorda askkoppen och välter sedan ut den. Säkerligen medvetet. ”Jag pallar inte, Even! Du kan inte fucka med mig såhär!” Han far upp och blicken lyser inte av ilska. Snarare utav desperation. ”Du kan inte vara här nu om du sedan drar ifrån mig igen,” snyftar han. ”Jag pallar inte!” Han snor runt och försvinner ut i hallen. Bort mot sovrummet.

Och Even följer efter. För han är inte rädd eller osäker eller tveksam. Han vet vad Isak menar och varför sammanbrottet kom. Att det var väntat sedan länge. Att det var nödvändigt och på tiden. Välbehövligt.

”Isak,” viskar han och närmar sig sakta sängen. Deras säng. Even och Isaks. ”Jag fuckar inte med dig.” Han lägger sig ned. Bredvid. För långsamt händerna över kärlekens kropp. Smyger emellan täcken och kuddar och övriga barriärer. ”Jag fuckar inte med dig.” Han njuter av Isaks ryggtavla mot bröstkorgen. Vill vara den som håller om, tar om hand, och det för första gången på evigheter. Är tacksam att han får lov till det. Till att få vara den starka.

Och han är glad samtidigt som han är ledsen. Glad för att Isak fortfarande bryr sig. Verkar sakna honom. Ledsen för att kärleken mår så dåligt. Är nedbruten och det på grund av Even. Åtminstone delvis på grund av honom.

I slutändan känner han ändå något som påminner om lycka då exet fortfarande finns. Existerar och tillhör honom. För byltet som ligger här alldeles intill, insvept i sängkläder, är fortfarande hans. Den äldres. Förhoppningsvis.

”Vi sover såhär inatt,” säger Even. Tar ett hårdare grepp och etablerar sig som den stora skeden. ”Precis såhär. Jag vill ta hand om dig också. Jag saknar dig också. Jag fuckar inte med dig. Jag älskar dig.”

”Even,” säger den yngre och pressar bakåt. Accepterar omfamningen. ”Vad är vi? Vad är vi för någonting?” Han hulkar.

”Oss,” svarar Even enkelt. ”Vi är oss. Och du ska sluta röka, baby.”

”Fy fan vad jag älskar dig.” Isaks kropp vibrerar. Skakar. ”Jag älskar dig så jävla mycket, Evi. Du får inte gå igen.”

”Jag ska inte gå, baby,” lovar Even. ”Såja,” tröstar han sedan. ”Såja…”

”Jag är så trött,” kvider den yngre och rösten fullkomligt dryper av utmattning ”Jag är så jävla trött på att försöka glömma dig. Så jävla trött på att låtsas som att det är okej att det inte längre är vi två. För det var aldrig okej!”

”Då slutar vi låtsas nu,” viskar Even i sin älskades öra. Pussar lätt på örsnibben. ”Vad tycker du om det?” frågar han. ”Vi bara slutar att låtsas. Här och nu. Är det okej?”

”Det är chill,” snörvlar Isak. Lugnar ned sin andhämtning något. ”Det är chill,” fastslår han igen, stämman lite stadigare.

”Det är helt chill det,” bekräftar Even. ”Det är helt chill, min älskling.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Jag har jävligt bra övertalningsförmåga, Isakyaki.”
> 
> Från Isaks POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Återigen förlåt för sen uppdatering... mycket i både skolan och på mitt jobb
> 
> Och återigen ett så himla stort tack till alla ni som läser <3 och tack för så sjukt fina kommentarer och kudos <3 de värmer

23 februari 2019

09:01

Isak

”Vill du veta något sjukt?” viskar kärleken och leker med Isaks hår. Drar fingertopparna genom de blonda stråna. Rufsar om och rättar till. Om vartannat.

Den yngre njuter av beröringen. Hummar med jämna mellanrum, dels för att visa sin uppskattning men också för att han inte kan låta bli. Ljuden bara kommer utan att han lyckas hejda dem. Små, purrande läten som undslipper läpparna. Letar sig fram och ut.

Han vilar med huvudet mot Evens bröstkorg. En arm slängd över den andres midja och ett ben placerat mellan densammes lår. Precis som förr. Alldeles i början av deras kärlekssaga.

”Mm,” mumlar han till svar. Sömndrucken och invaggad i en bubbla av värme. Omringad av dofter som han har saknat och av hud som är familjär. ”Shoot,” säger han gäspande. ”Vad är det som är sjukt?”

”Mikael… träffar någon.” Even fortsätter att massera hans hårbotten. Kortklippta naglar kliar skalpen. River lätt.

”Jaha?” säger Isak. Konfunderad. ”Det är väl kul, eller? Vad är det för konstigt med att han träffar någon? Det har han ju gjort förut liksom.” Han skiftar ansiktet något. Borrar in näsan i utmärkande revben och lyssnar till regelbundna hjärtslag. Klamrar sig fast.

”Gissa vem det är,” ber den äldre.

”Är det…” börjar Isak. Plötsligt nyfiken. ”Är det en… är det en kille?” Och det är inte första gången just den tanken har slagit honom. Möjligheten att Mikael skulle kunna vara intresserad av båda könen, trots att han endast har dejtat kvinnor hitintills. Så vitt Isak vet åtminstone. 

”Ja,” svarar den blåögde. Gravallvarlig. ”Det är en kille.”

”What?” frustar Isak. Känner sig nu klarvaken snarare än halvdöd och far upp i sängen. Intar en skräddarställning bland kuddar och täcken. ”Är det sant? I knew it!” Han betraktar Even, som fortfarande ligger ned och verkar smått chockerad över Isaks hastiga förflyttning. 

”Säg vem det är då!” beordrar han. ”Evi! Är det någon som jag känner?” vill han veta. Måste få veta.

”Du känner honom,” bekräftar älsklingen. Nickar. ”Ni är släkt, till och med.”

”Va?!” Isak förstår ingenting. Rabblar inombords upp manliga släktingar utan att nå fram till en potentiell kandidat. Ingen passar in vad gäller ålder eller stad. ”Är det min pappa?!” utbrister han sedan. Skräckslagen. ”Han är den enda som bor i Oslo. Säg för fan inte att…”

”Din farbror,” avbryter Even. Fnissandes. ”Du vet han Donald. Donald Trump.” Han skrattar. Tar sig för magen och vibrerar. Tycks upplösas i atomer av ren glädje.

Flera sekunder passerar innan Isak hajar skämtet. Ytterligare några innan han har återhämtat sig tillräckligt för att kunna ge igen. Men när han väl gör det visar han ingen nåd. Greppar tag om den äldre och håller honom hårt. Kittlar och småbits. Lämnar märken.

”Jävla idiot,” väser han, men utan att mena det. För han garvar själv åt sin egen dumhet. Hur lättlurad han är. ”Fucking dig, asså.” Han böjer sig ned. Kysser Even och kyssen blir besvarad. ”Såå…” säger han sedan. Efteråt. ”Vem är killen han träffar?”

”Det är ingen kille, baby.” Even ler. Lyfter huvudet och initierar ännu ett hångel. Det varar nästan en hel minut. ”Det är Anna.”

”Hon heter Anna?” Isak blinkar. ”Okej? Det är ett fint namn, eller?”

”Anna Hjalmarsson. Mikael träffar Anna Hjalmarsson.”

Och klockorna börjar ringa i öronen. Klämtar högljutt. Påminner om ett rättsväsende som knappt klarade av att existera, om icke infriade löften och en våldtäktsman som gick fri. Den förbannade jävla Alex. 

Isak känner ilskan komma lunkandes, sakta men säkert och med bestämda steg. Om han inte ser upp, räknar till tio och försöker varva ned, kommer den snart att börja sjuda. Bubbla och koka över. För blotta tanken på det förflutna, på det som hände och de i utredningen involverade, driver honom bokstavligt talat till vansinne. Speciellt minnesbilden av en vacker, svensk polis som garanterade sinnesfrid men utan att kunna leverera den. Anna Hjalmarsson, det vill säga.

”Är han inte klok?!” fräser han. ”Och du är helt fine med det?!”

”Isak…”

”Hon pissade på dig, Even! Hon pissade på alla oss! På Mikael med, så Wtf?! Hur träffades de ens?! När?! Hur fan kan han dejta idioten som spottade på din historia?! Som lät den jävla fittan gå fri?!” Den yngre andas tungt. Upprört. 

”Hon gjorde aldrig det, baby,” säger Even. Reser på överkroppen och lutar ryggen mot sänggaveln. ”Jag vet att du tycker så men…”

”Det var det fan inte bara jag som tyckte!” hojtar Isak. ”Mikael höll ju helt med mig! Han var ju så arg att han… att han… ja du vet ju själv!” Han skakar lätt på huvudet. Möter sedan vackra blå ögon som utstrålar det renaste av lugn. Godhet.

”Kan du lägga dig här?” Den äldre klappar på sitt ena lår. Tre gånger i följd. ”Med huvudet. Lägg dig i mitt knä, snälla? Jag vill röra ditt hår igen. Jag har saknat det så himla mycket.” Hans blick är bedjande. 

Och Isak gör som han blir ombedd. Utan protester och vreden till trots. För om kärleken har saknat att fumla med handen bland ostyriga lockar, så är det ingenting mot Isaks egna längtan efter att ha Evens fingrar just där. I håret. Bland de ostyriga lockarna. Där de hör hemma.

”Hur kan du vara okej med det, Evi?” kvider han. Blundar då han erfar den andres händer i kalufsen. Hur de smeker. Stannar kvar och tar om hand. ”Hur?”

”De träffades på en pub,” berättar Even. ”Mikael och Anna,” fortsätter han. ”Och det var slumpen. Men sedan dess har de hållit ihop. Mikael skällde typ ut henne den där första gången på puben. För du har rätt i att han var riktigt förbannad. Du har helt rätt i det, baby.”

”Och sen vaddå liksom?” säger Isak. ”Glömde han bort allt över en natt, eller vad? Allt vad hon har gjort?”

”Det var inte hennes fel, Isak.” Den äldres stämma är len. Pedagogisk nästan. ”Jag vet att hon gjorde sitt absolut bästa. Tro mig.” Han ler svagt. ”Och jag kan inte gå in på några detaljer, för det är inte min sak att berätta Annas livsöde. Men jag lovar dig att… hon är en bra person. En riktigt bra människa. Du kommer själv att inse det när du lär känna henne bättre.”

”Varför skulle jag vilja lära känna Anna Hjalmarsson för?” flämtar Isak. Indignerad. 

”För att hon typ är tillsammans med min best bud,” svarar Even, och det utan att tveka. Som att det är en självklarhet att Isak och Annas vägar kommer att korsas. Att det inte finns några andra alternativ. ”Parmiddagar och shit, baby,” tillägger han lurigt. 

”Är vi…” börjar den yngre. ”Är vi ett par?” hasplar han slutligen fram. Rädd men samtidigt fylld av förväntan.

”Jag hoppas att vi kan bli, eller hur känner du?” Even besvarar frågan genom att ställa en ny. 

”Det hoppas jag med,” viskar Isak, lättad över att den andre verkar vara inne på samma spår. Att två viljor matchar. 

”Jag vet att vi har mycket att snacka om,” säger den blåögde. ”Men kan vi inte bara stanna såhär idag? Käka kebab och vara bakis? Och så tar vi tag i allt imorgon?” Hans röst är hoppfull.

”Gärna det.” Isak pussar Evens knäskål. Det tidigare ursinnet nu som bortblåst. ”Men jag tänker fan inte gå på någon parmiddag med Anna, bara så att du vet det,” måste han ändå konstatera. ”Det sker bara inte. Aldrig någonsin asså.”

”Det kommer du visst det,” flinar Even. ”Jag har jävligt bra övertalningsförmåga, Isakyaki.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Din våldtäkt.”
> 
> Från Evens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu har uppdateringen dröjt länge, så förlåt för det! Tentor och andra värdsliga ting tar upp mycket tid...
> 
> Vi är snart på mållinjen iaf! Snart framme 
> 
> Och som alltid vill jag tacka alla läsare<3 och tack för kudos och så härliga kommentarer som värmer mitt hjärta <3

1 mars 2019

17:30

Even 

”Gick det bra, baby?” hojtar Isak från allrummet så snart Even har kommit innanför dörren. 

”Det gick fint,” svarar den äldre leende. Nystar upp skosnörena och hänger av sig jackan. Placerar sedan vantar och mössa på hatthyllan innan han rusar över hallgolvet. Hoppar ned i sängen där kärleken väntar. ”Det är fucking kallt, asså,” säger han och krånglar in sig i ett täcke. ”Värm mig.”

Han njuter då Isak kryper in under samma täcke. Erfar naken hud mot sin påklädda kropp och armar som håller om. Händer som börjar klä av och leta sig innanför.

”Fan, Evi,” väser Isak. ”Ta av dig nu. Det blir varmare då.” Han hjälper Even av med både tröja och jeans. Lämnar boxerna på men nästlar sig in. Lägger handen på rumpan. Evens rumpa.

”Hon vill att du ska följa med nästa gång.” Den blåögde försöker stävja upphetsningen. Behöver få saker sagda och uträttade innan ligget. För att vara krass. ”Min psykolog… hon vill att du följer med.”

Och han är rädd för reaktionen. Livrädd för svaret och spänner sig därför. Isak är inte direkt någon expert på att prata känslor och risken finns att han inte vill. Att han inte vill följa med. 

”Slappna av,” kräver den yngre. ”Såklart jag följer med,” konstaterar han. ”Jag är glad att jag får följa med dit.” Han pussar blött den andres hals. Efterlämnar spott, saliv, men inget kan vara vackrare eller mer välkommet, och Even skiter i alla märken. Isak är tillåten att lämna sådana. Är tillåten att suga musten ur honom, att låsa läpparna vid huden bara för att den ska ändra färg. Färga skinnet blått istället för vitt och tråkigt blekt.

”Vill du?” viskar Even. Blundar. ”Hon är riktigt bra, Isak. Hon har hjälpt mig mycket.” Han andas tungt. Tänker på Jesper och alla de andra som har sårats i en process som endast ledde tillbaka honom hit. Till början och den han älskar. Till därifrån han kom. ”Hon är riktigt bra,” betonar han, som för att övertyga en redan övertygad.

För flykten borde aldrig ha skett. Han sprang från någonting som han inte var redo att lämna i jakten på förståelse. Förlåtelse. Rening. Men Isak famns ju där hela tiden, redo att hjälpa om än på ett sätt som drev Even till vansinne. Men han borde ändå ha stannat. Kämpat lite till.

”Jag vill, Evi,” säger Isak. ”Chilla nu.”

Och endast en vecka har passerat sedan pojkarna återförenades, men det känns så mycket längre än så. Som att de aldrig någonsin var åtskilda. Separerade. Nästintill omedelbart föll de in i tvåsamheten, i gamla mönster fast minus ständiga bråk. För Even har lärt sig och kärleken verkar också ha gjort det. Att ta vara på varandra istället för att låta sig söndras genom dispyter oh konflikter. 

De ska ta dag för dag nu. Det är så det är bestämt. Inte skynda på eller jäkta. Inte stressa. Bara umgås och känna efter. Leta sig fram i den jobbiga verkligheten, försöka leva med ett sorgligt förflutet, men det tillsammans. Och Even tror på det konceptet. Att bara vara och finna varann på nytt. Hitta tillbaka till allt det som var bra. Inte glömma men heller inte slukas hel av en händelse orsakad av någon annan. Inte brinna upp. Aldrig mer brinna. För Isak brann. Even brann. De båda brann ned likt en majbrasa, till dess att det inte längre gick att urskilja aska ifrån glöd. 

”Flytta tillbaka hit,” begär Isak. ”Du ska flytta tillbaka hit. Och alla fucking bekymmer kommer vi att lösa tillsammans.” 

”Vi är inte redo för det än,” svarar Even, trots att han har spenderat de senaste nätterna hos den yngre. Hos exet och med sitt gamla jag. Det lyckliga jaget. Haft sex med den andre på en daglig basis. Varje dag. Med Isak. ”Vi måste låta det ta sin tid. Det är du och jag, baby. Jag lovar. Men vi måste göra rätt den här gången. Jag vill vara här så mycket det bara går. Men vi ska vänta med att flytta ihop igen.”

”Du gick ju aldrig,” protesterar Isak. ”Du stannade ju hos mig. Hela den här veckan ju.”

”Varför skulle jag vilja gå från dig?” frågar Even. ”Jag vill aldrig gå från dig igen. Men vi måste bara ta det lite chill och sånt. Tycker du inte? Göra om och rätt?”

Och han vänder sig inte om för att avläsa Isaks ansikte. Faller istället tillbaka i omfamningen som aldrig slutade. Vill visa, och det på alla sätt som finns, att han önskat detsamma som den yngres hårdnande grepp indikerar. Hårdare grepp och fastare tag. Att han menar allvar och aldrig kommer att gå igen. Aldrig någonsin.

”Men jag vill berätta,” säger han. ”Jag vill berätta, baby. Jag behöver det. Om den där natten.”

”Om det som hände dig?” andas Isak. ”Om just den natten?”

”Kan du säga ordet?” ber Even. Behöver höra det. Benämningen på det så fruktansvärda. ”Snälla, säg det. Jag kan inte gå vidare annars. För jag ville inte, Isak. Jag ville aldrig med honom.”

Och det är som att tvaga sina händer, det här med att förlåta sig själv för en illgärning som man aldrig ens begick. Att försöka existera trots skulden, bli en med den, halvt om halvt i tron om att man har ett ansvar i vad någon annan gjorde. Mot en själv. Med en själv. Utan att fråga och med ett saknat samtycke. 

”Våldtäkten.” Isaks röst är svag men bestämd. Slutgiltig. ”Är det så jag ska säga? Hu?”

”Ja,” svarar Even. ”Det känns bra att du kan göra det. Kalla det för vad det är. Jag mår bättre då. Så tack.”

”Din våldtäkt.” Den yngre upprepar sig. ”Jag kallar det för vad det är. Jag fattar hur du menar, baby. Det var en våldtäkt.”

”Och jag måste få veta,” fortsätter Even. Nervös. ”Efter alla spekulationer som du hade om mig… efter allt du trodde att jag hade gjort… och jag förstår att du trodde så, men… skyllde du någonsin på mig? Tyckte du att det var mitt fel? Att jag på något vis… hade gjort mig förtjänt av det?”

”Va?!” utropar Isak. ”Aldrig!!” Och han låter inte arg utan chockerad. Som att tanken aldrig slagit honom. ”Jag skyllde ALDRIG på dig!” fastslår han. ”Och att du skulle ha förtjänat det?! Vad kommer det ens ifrån? För att du hookade med honom innan? Är det därför? Är det därför du tänker så?”

”Jaa..” 

Den äldre tystnar. För kärleken slog just hammaren på spiken angående det som hände. Sammanfattade nyss Evens osäkerhet kring allt och lite till. Kring känslan av att på något vis ha uppmuntrat till övergreppet. Till att vara en del av det. Gjort sig förtjänt genom tidigare handlingar och en historia som vittnar om att man har sig själv att skylla. Som ifrågasätter hur man betedde sig innan. Vem man var innan. Innan förödelsen.

Självhatet. Det finns där fortfarande. Kommer alltid att göra det, men det har blivit bättre. Mycket bättre. Han är starkare nu. Inte svag och förstörd. Såsom förut. Behöver bara få bekräftat den andres sinnesstämning, vill försäkra sig om att Isak klarar av att höra detaljerna innan han fullt ut berättar.

”Jag brukade tänka så,” fortsätter han. ”Men jag tror inte att… att jag tänker så längre faktiskt. För det var ju inte… inte mitt fel.”

”Evi…” Isaks röst. Fylld av värme. ”Jag är så fucking stolt över dig för det du just sa, fattar du det? Du har kommit så jäkla långt, älskling.”

”Tycker du verkligen det?” viskar den blåögde, rörd av kärlekens beröm. 

”Jag lovar att jag verkligen tycker det,” svarar den andre. ”Jag svär, Evi. Berätta din historia nu. Berätta om den där natten. Om du vill, alltså? Jag lyssnar.”

Och Annas stämma ekar i Evens huvud. Anna Hjalmarssons. Den vackra svenska polisen.

’Det är inte din skam, Even. Kom ihåg det. Det är bara hans.’ ’Det är inte din skam, Even. Kom ihåg det. Det är bara hans.’ ’Det är inte din skam, Even. Kom ihåg det.Det är bara hans.’

Om och om och om igen. Peppar och ingjuter mod. Hopp.

Och Even vet. Vet att det är sant det hon sa i det första förhöret. Litar på henne. Litar på Isak med och att han faktiskt förstår. 

”Berätta,” uppmanar den yngre på nytt. ”Snälla,” ber han. Lågmält.

Och Even gör just det. Berättar. Frigör sig från en skam som aldrig var hans. Lämpar över åbäket till Alex. Till den som faktiskt förtjänar den.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Våldtäkten.
> 
> Från Evens POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry för sen uppdatering!
> 
> Tvekade länge om jag skulle ladda upp det här kapitlet, men valde att göra det. Varnar för att i den här delen beskrivs Evens våldtäkt, och vad som hände den där kvällen.
> 
> Tusen tack till alla fina som läser, och för era fina kudos och kommentarer <3

20 april 2018

22:10

Even

”Vi borde inte dra dit,” svamlar Even. Medveten men ändå full. Halvhög. Eller kanske helt jävla hög faktiskt. Om han nu ska vara ärlig.”Vi borde inte,” upprepar han. ”Vi ska inte, Mikael.” Han greppar tag kring vännens arm och tvingar honom att sakta ned. Slå av på takten något. 

”Såklart vi ska,” skrattar Mikael, förmodligen lika borta i huvudet som den blonde. Uppfylld av alkohol och av grönt och av ungdom. Av oskuldsfullhet och livets alla möjligheter. ”Vill du gå hem eller? Jag vill festa vidare! Kom igen nu, best bud!” ber han. Plutar med läpparna och Even börjar fnissa. ”Det var ju meningen att vi skulle dra till Alex ju!”

De har varit hemma hos Elias innan. Druckit för många öl och rökt på men blev avbrutna av ett telefonsamtal från Sana, vilket fick värden att snabbt klargöra att han var tvungen att gå. Att de gärna fick stanna kvar, hur länge som helst, men att han själv inte skulle komma tillbaka ikväll. Om ens imorgon.

’Kärlekstrubbel. Syrran och Josef har tjafsat och jag måste sticka dit. Hon grät, killar. Missförstånd säkert… men ändå. Deras jävla förhållande alltså!! Borde få betalt för att vara psykolog! Tur att jag chillade med alkoholen ikväll!’

Sedan försvann han. Elias. Ut genom dörren och efterlämnade smak på mer av kvällen. Av att leva. Mikael började scrolla igenom konversationer på mobilen och fann Alex. Festen som de skulle gått till från början då det var det som var menat. Att de skulle återvända och festa med gamla Bakkapolare. De hade dock dröjt sig kvar på förfesten, sugit sig fast hos Elias. Bestämt sig för att skippa och bara umgås. Bli fulla tillsammans. De tre. Vännerna.

Men planer ändras och denna är inget undantag. För den ändrades. Den ursprungliga planen är åter i rullning och därför står de nu här. Påväg till själva huvudeventet. Till Alex. 

”Jag tycker inte…” försöker Even igen. ”Jag vill inte gå dit…” Han finner någon slags klarhet. Vet att han inte borde gå hem till den han kysste i fyllan av ren respekt. Av respekt för Isak. ”Jag vet inte asså…”

”Du är skyldig mig!” utropar Mikael retsamt. ”Vi har kollat ringar hela fucking dagen! Du FÖLJER med till Alex.” Han stampar med foten. Lyckas nätt och jämnt hålla balansen. 

”Du är ett fucking dåligt smakråd, idiot!” kontrar Even. ”Skulle jag köpa en guldring med fett stor sten? Till ISAK?!” Han ler. ”Han skulle garva ihjäl sig!”

”Den var snygg!”

”Den var skitful,” fastslår den blonde. ”Och jag vill inte gå till Alex,” fortsätter han men låter sig ledas framåt.

”Varför inte?” frågar Mikael. ”Det är ju där festen är! Varför vill du inte dit? Vad är grejen?”

Och Even har ingen förklaring. I vart fall ingen rimlig sådan. För vad ska han säga för att få Mikael att förstå? Sanningen eller?

’Jag kysste honom.’ ’Jag hånglade med någon som inte var Isak.’ ’Jag kysste Alex.’ ’Jag förstörde Isak.’ ’Jag vet inte varför. Jag bara gjorde det.’

För att han kunde. 

Det är inte så det är men det är så det känns. Det är så det skulle uppfattas. Därför står han just i detta ögonblick på en trottoarkant. Påväg till Alex. Blir dragen till en fest han egentligen inte vill vara en del av. 

”Varför vill du inte dit?”

Frågan är oskyldig men Even tar åt sig. Känner behovet av att förklara för någon som inte ens vet. Vill jämka. Bli sams och lycklig. Igen. Men ingen vet ju så hur ska han kunna lätta skulden? Och pojken som han vill bli förlåten av finns inte ens på plats. Är med Jonas ikväll. På bio. 

”Ingen anledning,” fnissar han därför. ”Vi drar till Alex.”

”Ja?”

”Vi gör det.”

Mikael pussar Evens kind. Säkerligen för att tacka. Håller om honom så länge att det är Even som avbryter, trots värmen. För han saknar att hållas om och att själv hålla om. Närheten till en annan människa men utan sexet. Att bara ligga bredvid varandra och känna att man hör hemma. Att man är älskad. Det var så länge sedan nu. Så jävla länge sedan han gosade med pojkvännen i syfte att bara vara nära. Utan andra intentioner.

”Jag är stark,” säger han. ”Tycker du inte?” sladdrar han och Mikael förstår nog ingenting. Tror kanske att det är ölen som talar. Ölen och gräset.

Och de går. De går rätt in i festen. In i dimman och vimlet. Hälsar på gamla vänner och bekanta. Träffar nytt folk. Blir ännu lite fullare. Mera höga då det gröna flödar. 

”Isak…” börjar Even då de sitter ned i en soffa. Han och Mikael och endast de. Ensamma. Even vill öppna upp sig. Luckra upp hjärtat och släppa in Mikael där. Ta emot råd från bästisen och få tips på hur han ska ställa allt tillrätta. ”Isak vill inte att jag…”

”Va?” Den mörkhårige klappar Evens lår. Flera gånger. ”Vad sa du?” Han lutar huvudet mot vännens axel. Gäspar. 

”Jag har gjort något riktigt dumt,” viskar Even i Mikaels öra. Ignorerar festens alla ljud och rörelser. Missar att den börjar tackla av. Undgår att folk nu lämnar och går hem. 

”Vad har du gjort?” vill Mikael veta. Han sluddrar dock. Uppenbarligen dödstrött och inte med i matchen. ”Är det bara vi kvar nu eller? Det är tomt...”

”Jag kysste Alex.”

Och inget svar kommer. Mikael har istället börja snarka. Ljudligt. Somnade i en bekännelse som för Even var avgörande. Så jävla viktig. 

”Mikael?” säger han ändå. Önskar att den andre ska vakna. Ändå vill han inte väcka. Konstig kombination det där. Icke fungerande. ”Sover du? Mikael? Sover du?”

”Hur går det här då?” hörs en röst från någonstans och Even vrider på sig. Det är så himla tyst helt plötsligt. Ingen musik och inga diskussioner. För ingen är kvar. Alla har gått. ”Har Mikael däckat?”

”Jag måste… jag ska ringa en taxi,” förklarar Even. ”Vad är adressen nu igen?”

”Han är typ död,” flinar Alex. Den som bor här. Han som är kvar. ”Bättre att du låter killen sova.” 

”Nej, jag ringer en taxi,” säger Even. Har en obehagskänsla av hela situationen. Vill bara hem. Till Isak. ”Vad var adressen hit? Har den inte i huvudet.”

”Han kommer spy ned den om du väcker honom,” svarar Alex. ”Han kommer att spy ned taxin. Vet du vad det kostar? Typ 2000 spänn. Ni kan slagga här. Alla har gått.”

Och Even har inte råd med tvåtusen spänn. Vet att han borde dra, sova på gatan om så krävs, men tar sig inte för det. Är för slut och påverkad och uppgiven. Placerar Mikael på sidan i soffan och kryper in bakom honom. Det är riktigt obekvämt eftersom de inte får plats. Båda får inte plats, varken på längd eller bredd. Han skedar vännen länge men utrymmet är fortfarande för litet. De båda kan inte sova här helt enkelt. Det är så det är.

”Sov hos mig?” Alex stämma. ”Jag har en dubbelsäng, mannen,” tillägger han. Leende och det är någonting i blicken som skrämmer. Något lömskt.

”Det funkar,” säger Even därför. Snusar Mikael i nacken. ”Vi sover här.”

”Ni får inte plats!” utropar Alex. ”Even, kom och sov i min säng. Den är fett stor.”

Och Even går. Lägger sig ned bland lakan och täcken och i en säng som rymmer två. För han är för trött. Så full och så hög att han bara vill sova. Han vill sova i en hel vecka. Glömma sveket. Allt vad han gjorde fel mot en yngre pojke som älskar honom till döds. Och som han själv älskar till döds. För han älskar Isak. Han älskar honom och älskar honom och älskar honom lite till.

”Shh,” hyssjar Alex då han drar av den blondes jeans. Tröja. Strumpor och kallingar. 

”Jag vill inte,” gråter Even. ”Sluta!” Men han är oförmögen att röra sig. Att göra motstånd. Blundar istället och försöker intala sig själv att det är Isak som är bakom honom. Att det är Isak som pushar in och knullar. Att det betyder något. Att han inte just i detta nu blir våldtagen.

”Isak,” snyftar han. ”Isak. Hjälp mig!”

”Det är därför han står ut med dig va?” frågar Alex mellan stötarna. ”För att du är så himla skön att knulla? Så himla vacker. Du är så vacker att jag bara vill förstöra dig. Så oskyldig fast att du låter Isak knulla dig i röven.”

”Ahh…ahh…” får Even fram och Alex börjar genast kyssa hans hals och nacke. Lämna spår för Isak att reda ut och ifrågasätta. Imorgon. ”Sluta!” beordrar han. ”Sluta!”

”Hur känns det?” säger Alex. ”Hur känns det?”

”Isak!”

Isak. Isak. Isak. 

Och han blir tyst sedan. Fryser till is och låter det ske.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tack ni som läser <3

15 mars 2019

21:35 

Jonas

Ikväll är allt som det ska vara. Lättsamt och trevligt. Behagligt, vänner emellan. Lite smågnabb men det hör till. Skulle inte vara samma sak utan det. Utan tjafset.

Even har gått och lagt sig. I sängen. Berörs tydligen inte utav att förfesten fortfarande pågår, och det i samma rum. För han fortsätter att sova. Andas lätt och öppnar inte ögonlocken då han ombeds. Slumrar vidare. Oberörd men förhoppningsvis trygg. Jonas önskar inget hellre än det. Än att Even ska få känna sig trygg och älskad efter allt som han har tvingats utstå.

”Ska vi dra ut då, Issy?” frågar han, något osäker på om vännen vill lämna. Överge pojkvännen, om än bara för några timmar. ”Om allt är lugnt?”

”Klart vi ska dra ut!” utropar Magnus och tömmer sin öl. Klappar Mikael på ryggen. ”Du följer också med va?” säger han. Låter hoppfull.

Och de är samlade hos Isak och Even. Eller hos Isak, då Even officiellt bor hos sina föräldrar. Men det är fortfarande Evaks lägenhet. Slutade aldrig att vara det. Inte enligt Jonas. Det spelar ingen roll hur många teckningar som rensades bort eller hur många vredesutbrott Isak fick. Even lämnade aldrig helt. Hans skugga stannade kvar. Mörklade tillvaron med saknaden efter honom.

”Jag vet inte,” svarar Mikael. Blickar oroligt mot den sovande. ”Jag kan chilla här så går ni alla ut? Jag stannar till Isak kommer hem.”

”Sluta Mikael,” hörs Elias stämma. Lågmäld. ”Even fixar inte att du håller på sådär. Han pallar med sig själv, mannen. Vi ska inte leka några fucking väktare.”

”Jag…” Isaks röst. Tvekande. ”Jag vill vara kvar. Jag stannar hemma.”

”Ni måste lägga av med det där!” kräver Elias. ”Fattar ni?” Han pekar på Mikael. Sedan Isak. ”Ni förringar ju honom som person! Skärp er!”

”Jag lämnar honom inte ensam!” hojtar Isak. ”Jag gör inte det!”

”Skulle du inte sluta att behandla honom som ett offer?” utmanar Elias. ”Och du också, Mikael? Skulle ni inte båda två sluta?”

”Jag är bara orolig…” börjar Mikael.

”Jag älskar honom,” säger Isak.

”Han är inget offer!” skriker Elias och Even vaknar till. Sätter sig upp i sängen och ser allmänt förvirrad ut. Kliar sig i ögonen och ler. Skrattar.

Han verkar må bra Even verkar må bra då han sträcker sig efter Isak. Räcker fram handen och faller tillbaka mot madrassen med pojkvännen över sig. Fnissandes och som att inga andra finns i rummet.

”Jag saknade dig,” sluddrar han. Tillräckligt högt för övrigt sällskap att höra. ”Och så är du precis här ju. Mannen i mitt liv.” Han fnittrar.

”Vi tänkte… ” inleder Jonas. Vill inte ha bråk. Inte nu då de han älskar har ett moment. Ett ögonblick. Typ. Och Elias verkar också fatta. Tycks mjukna när han förstår att det kanske inte nödvändigtvis handlar om att Even behöver beskyddas. Att det snarare handlar om att Isak vill stanna kvar. Faktiskt vill.

En förklaring avläggs ändå. Isak reser sig upp då grabbarna ska till att gå. Elias står i dörröppningen när den blonde haffar honom. Vänder honom mot sig. Och Jonas bevittnar med andan i halsen. Önskar att det ska gå väl. Redo att gå emellan.

”Jag behandlar honom inte som ett offer,” säger Isak lugnt. Verkar mognare än Jonas någonsin har uppfattat honom tidigare. ”Men jag älskar honom. Därför är jag kvar ikväll. Inte för att vakta. För jag vet att han kan ta hand om sig själv men jag vill ändå ta hand om honom. Och han tar hand om mig också! Och så klart att jag är fucking orolig! Och att Mikael är orolig! Det tar tid för fan…. Det är inte… det är inte… svart eller vitt.”

Elias svarar först inte. Vägrar möta den andres blick. Envisare än djävulen. Såsom alltid. Men han uttalar orden. Ändå. Bekräftar vännernas rädslor. Mikaels och Isaks.

”Jag vet det,” viskar han. ”Jag vet vad du menar.”

”Kom tillbaka när någon du älskar blir utsatt,” späder Isak på. För hans temperament finns ändå kvar, om än dold under en mer behärskad yta. ”Och innan du börjar, ja jag vet att du älskar Even också. Det är inte det jag menar, Elias. Okej?”

”Du är kvar?” frågar Mikael igen, och det innan Elias hinner öppna munnen. Nickar mot Isak i samförstånd. Han ser skör ut. Tunn. Mikael alltså.

”Han är kvar,” konstaterar Jonas. Kramar bästisen och går ut genom dörren. Tvingar med alla andra. ”Vi sticker nu!”

Och de går. Lämnar paret i frid. Kommer till det förutbestämda utestället och dansar. Dansar och dansar och dansar. Jonas föreställer sig Evas famn. Hela tiden. Sluter ögonen och återskapar flickvännens hud. Doft. Allt vad han ska göra sedan. Mot och med henne. När han är hemma.

Mikael snubblar till. Blir utslängd och Jonas följer med ut. Fortfarande på helspänn efter kvällen i sig. Nervös efter underliggande konflikter som ständigt hotar att svämma över. Är vaknare än på länge, dans och alkohol till trots.

”Är du okej?” 

”jävla fittvakt! Vad fan var det där?!” Mikael fräser. Spottar ut saliv. ”Är JAG fullare än Magnus?! Han kunde fan inte ens stå, men jag blir utkastad?! Jävla rasist är han! Vakten!”

”Nää,” svarar Jonas då den äldre har helt rätt. Magnus var betydligt mer drucken. Eller är. ”Men vi kan inte tjafsa med dem,” försöker han lugna. ”Ingen idé. Det leder bara till fyllecell, Mikael.” Han slänger armen kring vännens midja. Lutar huvudet mot dennes axel. 

”Ingenting är ju för fan någon idé!” skriker Mikael men låter sig ändå omfamnas. Fäktar inte emot eller slår undan händer. ”Det känns som det ibland, vet du det?” Och han sjunker ned på trottoarkanten och lutar ryggen mot en husvägg. 

”Hur…” Jonas sätter sig bredvid. Har en svag aning om vad kompisen menar. ”Hur menar du? Med att ingenting är någon idé?” Han hjälper Mikael tända en cigarett. Får glöd på giftet och överlämnar. 

”Det blir bara…” börjar Mikael. ”Det blir inga konsekvenser. Inte för de som gör andra illa. Alla de jävlar som hatar. Jag är så trött på det. Jag är trött på alla jävla rassar och skit. Jag är trött på att de ska komma undan. Jag är trött på att homofobiska budskap… att det rättfärdigas genom yttrandefriheten. Att idioterna skyller på den! Att allt hat skyller på det finaste vi har! Fucking idioter! Faen!” Ham knyter näven. ”Jag är trött på kvinnohatare… och på islamofober. Jag är trött på… jag är… trött på… på… på att han…” Och tystnaden faller.

”Alex?” inflikar Jonas. En chansning som inte är riskabel. Han vet. Känner likadant. Blir knäckt av det faktum att våldtäktsmannen aldrig åtalades. Att denne kom undan.

”Alex?” viskar Mikael. Avsmak i rasslet. ”Vad har han med något att göra?” 

”Hatet, väl?” konstaterar Jonas men formulerar det som en fråga. ”Alex sammanfattar det hela. Han fick oss att hata. Eller hur?” 

”Jag…”

”Jag har aldrig hatat någon,” plogar Jonas på. ”Har alltid försökt att… att hitta anledningar till att folk gör som de gör.” Han andas in och sedan ut. Tar flera djupa andetag. ”Men jag hatar…. Jag hatar honom. Och jag ser inget gott i honom, fast han säkert har goda sidor.” 

”Bra! Och han har fan inga goda sidor!”

”Det är inte bra, Mikael,” säger Jonas. ” Vi måste förlåta honom. Gå vidare. Isak och Even har gjort precis så. Du vet att du inte gjorde fel, väl? Den där kvällen?”

”Hur skulle du känna?” fräser Mikael. ”Jag var där! Däckad. Det är fan ett under att Even fortfarande vill vara min vän.”

”Hörru,” säger den yngre. ”Det var inte ditt fel, förstår du det? Det måste du väl förstå att det inte var?” 

”Jag känner mig jävligt skyldig ibland,” berättar Mikael. ”Det är svårt… svårt att acceptera att jag befann mig några meter ifrån men utan att göra något. Jag hade kunnat hjälpa Even, förstår du det? Jag hade kunnat rädda honom.” Tårar rinner utmed hans kinder nu och ilskan tycks ha avtagit någorlunda för att istället bana väg för sorgen. Skulden. 

Jonas stryker undan hårtestar från vännens panna och kind. Torkar tårar som ständigt ersätta med nya. 

”Even skulle spöa upp dig om han hörde dig nu.” Han blundar för ett ögonblick. ”Han skulle bli vansinnig om du snackade så med honom. Det var inte ditt fel.” 

Mikael skälver till. Snyftar. Hulkar. 

”Inte alls?” gråter han. ”Tycker du inte att jag borde ha gjort något?”

”Du var inte vid medvetande!” utropar Jonas. Suckar högljutt. ”Vad kunde du ens göra?”

”Just precis! Jag var så jävla full och hög att jag inte ens vaknade! Hur ska jag kunna leva med det? Jonas? Kan du berätta för mig hur jag ska leva med det?” 

Och Jonas tänker efter. Vill finna det rätta svaret. För Mikael har ingen skuld, utan råkade befinna sig på en specifik plats. Vid fel tillfälle. Däckad. Förstår samtidigt den äldres samvetskval av att ha sovit sig igenom bästisens övergrepp. Låtit det ske fast det aldrig var upp till honom. Det var bara Alex. Det var Alex val och ingen annans.

”Ska han få oss att må såhär?!” ropar han. ”Va?!”

Det räcker med hatet. Jonas drunknar i det. Skulle själv ha velat gjort mer. Stoppat och varit där. Men så är inte läget och han vägrar skulden. Den är inte hans. Den är inte Mikaels. Inte heller Isaks eller Evens. Absolut inte Evens. 

”De mår bättre nu, Mikael,” fastslår han. ”Vi måste låta de göra det. Och vi ska inte börja hata på det sättet. Eller hur, Mikael?”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samtalet. 
> 
> Från Isaks POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill återigen tacka alla som läser <3 och tack för kudos och vackra kommentarer <3 historien har dragit ut på tiden, men vill knyta samman alla lösa trådar innan jag avslutar den! Så tack ni som orkar med mig

19 mars 2019

18:30

Isak

Och det klickar till då porten öppnas och Isak slinker igenom den. Med nervösa men bestämda steg börjar han sedan vandra trapporna upp. Läser igenom Jonas sms för hundrade gången sedan det levererades tre dagar dagar tidigare. Morgonen efter utgången som både Isak och Even dissade.

’Du måste snacka med Mikael, Issy. Killen mår inte bra och jag har en känsla av att bara du kan hjälpa honom. Han befinner sig i samma mörker som du brukade göra.’

Isak förstod först ingenting. Hade omedelbart ringt upp en bakfull Jonas och krävt en förklaring. Och kompisen hade berättat om kvällen innan, om Mikaels sammanbrott och smärtsamma börda. Den som Isak brukade bära likt en tung ryggsäck på ömmande axlar. Alex förbannade jävla skuld, som uppenbarligen har förpassats vidare till nästa oskyldiga person i ledet. Till Evens bästa vän. Till Mikael. Eller kanske bar han den hela tiden. Kanske delade han den med Isak redan från början. Kanske ännu tidigare då han ju hade kännedom om händelsen innan Isak själv. Hade vetskap om våldtäkten.

Fan då!

Den mörkhårige väntar på honom i dörröppningen. Omfamnar honom snabbt och släpper förbi gästen. 

”Hej Isak,” säger han lågmält. ”Du kom direkt från jobbet väl?” Han ler svagt. Varmt. 

”Yes,” svarar den yngre. Klär av sig ytterkläder och blir ledd till bäddsoffan. På bordet framför har Mikael dukat fram skålar fyllda med någon slags gryta, samt en flaska vitt vin och två glas. ”Ehh du hade inte behövt…”

”Jag tänkte att du kanske var hungrig efter jobbet,” avbryter Mikael och slår sig ned på soffan. Häller upp redigt med vin och klappar på dynan intill. ”Sätt dig, killen.” 

Isak lyder uppmaningen. Tar emot vinglaset och dricker girigt, trots att han alla dagar i veckan föredrar öl. Han sväljer ljudligt och lyckas inte hålla tillbaka en kväljning. 

”Ughh…” 

Mikael skrattar. Hjärtligt. ”Inte din grej va?” garvar han. ”Vet ju att du är en öldrickare av rang haha!”

”Därför du köpte vin va?” skämtar Isak. Fnissar han med. ”För att du vet att jag inte gillar det något vidare?” Han sveper ännu en klunk. Det smakar faktiskt inte så illa. Smakar varken gott eller äckligt, utan någonstans mittemellan. 

”Du måste lära dig!” retas den äldre. Smuttar på sitt eget vin. ”Högre alkoholhalt i vin också, så tänkte att just ikväll kommer det att behövas. Vi behöver bli lulliga och det fort. Men testa linsgrytan, killen. Even älskar den. Den är vegetarisk.”

Och Isak förstår varför pojkvännen älskar den. För den är helt fantastisk. En halv sked och han är såld. 

”Shit!” utbrister han och fortsätter att sleva i sig. ”Fan, den är ju skitgod! Mmm!! Är det nånting i Bakkas vatten eller? Varför är alla därifrån matlagningsgenier? Even, Elias och nu du?” 

”Det här är det enda jag kan laga i princip,” flinar Mikael. ”Och Elias? Matlagningsgeni? Ha! Han har bara lyckats förföra dig med de där lammspetten! Utöver det är han bara kapabel till att koka vatten! Iofs överstiger det ju kanske din förmåga… enligt Sana.”

”Hey!” Isak hostar chockerat. ”Det var det fräckaste!” Han petar den andre i sidan. ”Nästa gång när du kommer på middag hem till oss så ska du fan få hemlagat a lá Isak Valtersen! Och det kommer vara så jäkla gott att du svimmar typ. Så att du vet det.” Han räcker fram sitt numera urdruckna vinglas och värden fyller det på nytt. Till bredden.

”Det ser jag framemot,” svarar Mikael och ser otroligt nöjd ut. Häller upp mer vin åt sig själv också.

”Anna är också välkommen,” tillägger den blonde. ”Ni båda två är alltid välkomna hos oss. Skulle vara kul att träffa henne igen. Under andra omständigheter liksom.” 

”Tack, killen.” Mikael säger inget mer men Isak skymtar hur ett stillsamt leende sprider sig över hans läppar. 

De fortsätter att äta under tystnad. En behaglig sådan. Det är inte förrän maten är bortplockad och ännu en vinflaska öppnad, som Isak bryter den. Tystnaden alltså. 

”Det var inte ditt fel,” andas han. ”Inte överhuvudtaget. Even skulle inte ha överlevt utan dig, Mikael. Han skulle ha tagit sitt liv, förstår du det? Jag tror på riktigt att han skulle ha gjort det. Du räddade honom genom att finnas där. Och jag vill att du ska veta det.” Han sippar på vinet. Känner sig precis lagom berusad för att ha den här konversationen. För att orka ta sig igenom samtalet.

”När du hörde av dig i söndags och ville träffas…” börjar den äldre. ”Jag blev så otroligt lättad. För jag förstår verkligen om du hatar mig, Isak. Jag gjorde så himla mycket fel.” Han blinkar. ”Jag känner mig så jävla skyldig. Så förbannat jäkla skyldig.”

”Jag förstår hur du menar,” instämmer Isak. ”Jag har känt precis likadant. Känner fortfarande så ibland. Jonas med. Säkert Anna väl? Din Anna? Och Even har känt en sådan skuld att han valde att lämna mig för en period.” Han grimaserar åt minnet innan han fortsätter. ”Och vet du vad vi alla har gemensamt? Va? Vad du, jag, Jonas, Anna och Even har gemensamt? Magnus? Elias? Sana och Vilde? Om du tänker efter ordentligt nu, Mikael?” 

Den mörkhårige ruskar bara på huvudet med blänkande ögonvitor. Förblir tyst. 

”Att vi alla är oskyldiga,” besvarar Isak den egna frågan. ”Just till våldtäkten är vi alla oskyldiga, förstår du det? Jag skulle aldrig kunna hata dig. Jag tycker om dig förbannat mycket. Du hjälpte Even när jag inte kunde. Du är en bra person.”

”Jag fick honom att gå till den där festen,” kvider Mikael. ”Jag övertalade honom att gå dit fast han inte ville.”

”Det spelar ingen roll,” svarar Isak lugnt. Sansat. ”Det är fortfarande inte ditt fel.”

”Jag… jag låg däckad när det hände.” Den andre tycks febrilt söka orsaker till att han på något sätt kan klandras. Att det var hans fel. Vilket det inte var.

”Det är också helt oväsentligt,” säger Isak därför. För han vet så mycket bättre nu än för bara någon månad sedan. Han vet vem som bär skulden och det i dess helhet. Och inte fan är det den timide pojken som nyss bjudit på middag.

”Jag sa inte nånting om vad som hade hänt!” flämtar Mikael. ”Fast jag såg Even gå sönder höll jag käften. Jag visste att jag gjorde fel men ändå så höll jag käften!”

”Det spelar heller ingen roll.” Den blonde greppar tag kring Mikaels haka. Tvingar honom att möta hans blick. ”Var det du som våldtog Even?” frågar han och förstår knappt hur orden undslipper munnen utan att åtföljas av en spya. Men det gör de och om inte det är tecken på framsteg så vet han inte vad som skulle vara det.

”Nää.” 

”Precis!” fastslår Isak. ”Det var Alex! Ingen annan! Förstår du det?” 

”Men…”

”Inga fucking men!” avbryter han. ”Det var INTE ditt fel, hajar du? Självklart finns det saker du ångrar, Mikael! Saker som du idag skulle gjort annorlunda, men det är förbannat lätt att vara efterklok. Tror du inte jag ångrar att jag slog sönder Evens mobil? Eller att jag nästan slog dig på käften en andra fucking gång? Eller när jag kom inrusandes till dig och typ skällde ut dig fast du satt och grät? Vi alla ångrar saker men det betyder FAN inte att vi har någon skuld i vad Alex gjorde! Det får det där aset stå till svars för! Ensam!”

Han släpper taget om Mikaels ansikte. Lutar sig tillbaka i soffan. Betraktar den andre som ser totalt förbluffad ut efter uppläxningen. Eller utläggningen snarare. 

”Du ska sluta anklaga dig själv för vad den där fittan gjorde,” kräver Isak. ”Annars jäklar…”

”Annars vaddå?” frustar den äldre. Brister ut i skratt. ”Vad gör du då, Isak?” Han torkar sig om ögonen då tårar tidigare börjat rinna. Sorg blandas med glädje.

”Jaaa… annars så…” Isak tänker efter. ”Annars så… Ja, det vill du inte veta ens,” fortsätter han då han inte kommer på något lämpligt svar. ”Vad jag är kapabel till asså.” 

Skrattsalvorna som följer tycks aldrig ta slut. Men det bjuder han på. Tycker om ljudet av Mikaels skratt. Evens bästa vän som alltid fanns där. Finns där. Isak har insett det nu. Att Mikael alltid stod vid kärlekens sida. Aldrig lämnade. Och att den mörkhårige pojken förtjänar att skratta råder det inga tvivel om. Han förtjänar att skratta i all oändlighet. Precis såsom Even gör. 

”Ska vi bli ordentligt fulla?” frågar Mikael då han återhämtat sig något. ”Fast att det är en tisdag och vi båda jobbar imorgon?”

”Vi sjukskriver oss?” föreslår Isak enkelt. ”Måste bara messa Evi och…”

”Han vet att du sover här,” inflikar den äldre. ”Eller han trodde att det skulle bli så. Och det är nog så det kommer att bli. Eller?”

”Fucking Evi!” Isak hytter med näven. Lekfullt. ”Det var därför du köpte vin va? Evens rekommendationer?” 

”You love him!” 

”Han ska ändå få asså,” konstaterar den blonde. Tar emot ett sjätte glas vin. ”Är fett röksugen. Men borde inte... har lovat att sluta.”

”Då röker vi. Vi röker och snackar hela natten. Om allt. Vi behöver det. Och du kan sluta röka imorgon.” 

”Okej. Vi gör så.” 

För de behöver det. Bägge två. Isak tvekar inte ens. Kvarblir i Mikaels lilla etta då kvällen är ung och lovande. Lika ung som pojkarna. Lika lovande med.


	43. Chapter 43

19 mars 2019

22:33

Mikael

”Får jag fråga dig en sak?” säger Mikael innan han passar jointen till Isak. Blåser ut röken och lutar sig tillbaka mot soffryggen. Hög. Full. Men ändå medvetande. Tillfreds. Lagom, helt enkelt.

”Fråga på,” svarar Isak. Drar ett bloss innan han fimpar i ett urdrucket vinglas. Eller låter glöden dö ut då marijuanan kan användas igen. Tändas på nytt och brukas en gång till. ”Vad vill du veta?”

”Var du nånsin…” börjar Mikael. ”Var du svartsjuk på mig?” Han håller andan, rädd för att göra fel eller uppröra. För det är det sista han vill ikväll. Isak har äntligen börjat prata och visat tecken på förståelse. Förlåtelse. Acceptans.

”Even var ju kär i dig,” säger den blonde. Lugnt. ”Han var ju det en gång i tiden? Så självklart var jag fucking svartsjuk. Han ville ha dig innan han ens visste att jag fanns. Fattar du hur jag menar? Vet att det låter fett töntigt men… jaa… jag var svartsjuk.”

Och Mikael blundar. Försöker hantera informationen samtidigt som han vill avleda. Visa rätta vägen och den sanna. För han vet att han själv var något slags substitut för Isak, även då Isak ännu inte fanns med i bilden. Mikael var Evens försök till att finna kärleken i ett förvirrat och desillusionerat tillstånd. Men han var aldrig kärleken. Han var inte den som var menad att älska Even. Precis som Jesper aldrig var menad att älska Even. För det finns bara en.

Och det är Isak. 

”Han ville aldrig ha mig,” viskar Mikael. ”Inte på det sättet. Jag och Even….” Han tystnar. Tänker efter då han vill formulera sig rätt. ”Vi hade en väldigt fysisk vänskap… asså hela killgänget hade det. Men den var helt platonisk.” 

”Tills den inte var det?” Isak betraktar honom nyfiket men blicken är vänlig. Varm och inte konfliktsökande som så många gånger förr. ”För han kysste ju dig liksom. Eller hur?” 

”Den där kyssen,” säger Mikael. ”Den handlade aldrig om att han var kär i mig. Den handlade om att han sökte efter något som han inte visste var det fanns.” Han sträcker sig efter vinet. Rätar på ryggen. 

”Hur menar du?” vill Isak veta. Fortfarande så ödmjuk att Mikael undrar hur pojken intill någonsin kan ha måttat ett slag mot en levande varelse, även då han själv är beviset för att potentialen finns. ”Förklara.”

”Det bara hände,” förklarar Mikael. ”Han bara gjorde det liksom. Och jag reagerade på helt fel sätt. Jag… freakade ut. Av olika orsaker, killen.” 

”Vilka orsaker?” fortsätter den yngre frågestunden. Ännu len i käften. Silkeslen. ”Jag trodde det hade med religion att göra?” säger han. ”Att du inte ville och skyllde på Islam. Eller att du skyllde på något annat, men Even blev ändå fucking uppläxad med religon, blev han inte? Vad som är rätt och fel? Enligt religionen?” Fortfarande ingen ilska i tonen. Lugn och samlad.

”Joo,” medger Mikael. 

”Ni försökte bota honom, va?”

Och det får Mikael att börja gråta. För han hade inte insett hur dåligt Even mådde, och det i kombination med sin egen osäkerhet fungerade inte. Han visste inte att Even var sjuk alls då de båda var 18 år gamla. Eller 18 år unga. Och hemligheter och rykten flödade. Han önskade bara undfly dessa. Inte bli inblandad i skiten fast han redan var en huvudperson i sörjan. Han var killen Even hade kysst. Eller försökt att kyssa. Och det tisslades och tasslades i skolkorridorer och bakom vända ryggar. Han hade inte stått ut helt enkelt. Ville inte bli stämplad som en avvikande. Avvikande från normen. 

Ungdomen. Bakkatiden. Rädslan.

Okunskapen.

”Vi…” viskar han. ”Jag ville bara… att han skulle må bra. Jag vet inte…Fuck! Hur fucking sjukt låter det inte?! Idag skulle jag aldrig ha gjort det! Försökt bota honom från något så vackert som kärlek! Men då… jag… jag… Isak, jag…” Han tappar orden. 

”Shh,” hyssjar Isak. ”Ta det lugnt,” fortsätter han. ”Jag är inte arg på dig, Mikael. Shh… andas. Andas, vännen.”

Mikael försöker att göra just det. Andas in. Andas ut. Känner andetagen i munnen. Hur luften dras in för att sedan lämna. Om igen. Om och om igen. Isaks närvaro är lugnande. Nästan sövande, och han är så tacksam. 

”Tack,” svamlar han. ”Tack, killen. Jag skulle aldrig göra det idag. Det finns… det finns inget att bota. Jag fattar det, Isak. Jag fattar det!”

”Jag vet att du fattar det, Mikael,” svarar den yngre. ”Tro mig, jag var en riktigt skithög innan jag kom ut. Dissade folk som var gay liksom bara för att jag själv var för rädd för att stå för vem jag var. Vem jag är. Vad jag gillar. Så jag fattar var du kom ifrån. Varför du gjorde som du gjorde. Ta det bara helt chill, vännen”

Vännen. Igen. Mikael hade vanligtvis inte uppskattat smeknamnet, snarare känt sig förminskad och liten, men ikväll vill han aldrig sluta höra det. Han behöver trösten. Tryggheten. Och Isak utstrålar trygghet. Trygghet och en försäkran om att allt kommer att bli bra. Till slut. 

”Jag förstår vad Even föll för hos dig,” säger han. Ärligt. ”Du är som en teddybjörn när du inte vill döda mig.” 

Isak brister ut i skratt. Håller sig för magen då han garvar. Asgarvar och ljudet är förlösande. Får Mikael att också börja skratta genom ännu fallande tårar. 

”Teddybjörn?!” fnissar den blonde. ”Jeez… den var ny…” Han stryker undan en hårslinga från pannan och ansiktsdragen blir allvarsammare. ”Och jag har aldrig velat döda dig. Jag var… jag var… svartsjuk den där första gången. På Sing. Men det vet du ju redan.”

”Ja,” medger Mikael, för han gör ju det. Har kännedom om svartsjukan och dess härstamning. Hur den förstärktes av bästisens hemlighetsmakeri och ständiga ovilja att berätta sanningen. ”Men den var alltid obefogad. Även då. Du är Evens person, Isak.”

”Det är du också,” svarar Isak. ”Vi båda är hans personer. Jag fattar det nu. Att vi båda kan vara det. Jag som pojkvän och du som bästa vän. Men vi båda får… vi får plats. Vi får plats hos Even. Låter det… knäppt?” 

”Inte alls.”

För Mikael förstår vad han menar. Att Isak just erkände att maktkampen är bruten. Att de kan älska Even på sina egna sätt, olika sätt, men utan osäkerhet eller paranoia. Utan tanken på att den ene är bättre än den andre då de fyller olika funktioner. Som de alltid har gjort. Betytt lika mycket, bara olika.

Pojkvän. Best bud. Isak. Mikael. 

”Vilka andra orsaker?” frågar Isak plötsligt, och Mikael ser oförstående på honom. Hänger inte med. ”En var religionen typ,” säger den blonde. ”Men de andra orsakerna? Varför flippade du när han kysste dig? Varför sa du inte bara att du inte känner så för killar? Hade du inte gjort det om Even hade varit en brud? En bästa tjejpolare som försökte kyssa dig? Hade du inte försökt lugna henne?”

Och Isak låter fortfarande inte anklagande eller arg. Inte ledsen heller. Bara stark och säker på sin sak. Att det finns mer att hämta. Bakgrunder och annat.

”Då hade jag försökt lugna henne.” Mikael dricker en klunk vin. ”Och du får inte ta det här på fel sätt, killen. Ta det inte som att jag gick miste om något den gången. När han försökte kyssa mig. För det var meningen att det skulle bli han och du.”

”Men?”

”Inga men,” säger han.”Det finns inga men. Jag blev rädd för att det kändes så lätt. Jag blev rädd för hur lätt det kändes att kyssa tillbaka för en sekund. Innan jag kom på mig själv.”

”Såå,” frustar Isak. 

”Jag blev rädd för grejen att jag skulle kunna kunna vara med en man. Att det kändes likadant som med en kvinna. Och jag vet att jag gillar kvinnor. Men det kändes naturligt.”

”Va?”

”Naturligt att besvara kyssen. Den smakade som heterosexuella kyssar.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Har varit borta ett tag nu, men ska skriva klart historien<3 om ni fortfarande vill läsa?

24 maj 2019

18:07

Even

”Inte ett fucking ord nu, baby,” säger Even då han försöker göra sig hörd över pojkvännens matlagning. Ställer sig bakom, klistrar fast likt ett limstift kring den andres ryggtavla, och slinker ned händerna i dennes framfickor. Böjer ned huvudet så nära man kan komma en kokande gryta utan att brännas. Sniffar. 

”Even…” varnar Isak och rör om i kastrullen. ”Jag kommer fan att ge dig smisk om du inte lämnar mig ifred nu,” fnittrar han. ”Jag måste följa det här receptet och du… du distraherar!” Han faller ändå tillbaka mot Even. Verkar inte vilja lämna omfamningen, utan trycker rumpan mot den äldres skrev. Retas.

”Isak!” väser Even, fortfarande på helspänn men med ett leende på läpparna. ”Och som att det skulle vara något hot liksom?” fortsätter han. ”Jag gillar när du gör det, baby.”

”I know,” svarar Isak. ”Och jag gillar att ge det till dig.” Belåtenheten uppfattas i tonfallet. Förnöjsamheten, och Even vill bara klappa till honom i huvudet men utan att lämna bestående men. Utan att göra illa på riktigt. Så det är vad han gör. Han smackar till Isak, upprepade gånger, och flyr sedan rummet innan reaktionen hinner komma.

”Vad faen…” säger den yngre. Tycks vara förvirrad över det just inträffade. ”Even!” ryar han då förståndet verkar återuppstå. Skämtsamt och lekfullt och med en spelad auktoritet. ”Fuck dig asså! Kom hit!”

Och Even trycker en använd kalsong mot munnen där han gömmer sig. Under sängen, såsom alltid. För där kan han alltid finnas. Existera. Kärleken hittar honom där och det utan större ansträngning. Och han vill bli funnen. Varenda jävla gång. Om det är Isak som gör fyndet.

”Kom hit!” beordrar den yngre. Skrattande. Tar tag om hälar och drar ut. ”Kom till mig, Evi.” 

”Sänkte du värmen?” kan inte Even låta bli att fråga, även då han blir förd till sängen. Av Isak och av omtanke. ”För det doftade fucking gott, baby. Låt det inte brännas. Du måste sänka till tvåan om det kokar, Isak.”

”Vänd dig bara om,” svarar Isak. Hjälper honom att göra det. ”Du vill?”

”Alltid. Du låter mig säga nej annars.”

”Jag lyssnar. Säg till och jag slutar. Säg bara nej, Evi.”

Och det är huvudordet. 

NEJ.

Att få valet att säga det. Att gilla det man gillar men utan att bli påtvingad det. Utan att bli dömd för sexuella preferenser. För rätten till reträtt ska alltid finnas, och den är absolut. Bör inte leda till ifrågasättanden under rättsprocesser, eller förnedringar under rättegångar som aldrig ens ägde rum när systemet svek. Fallerade.

Och även om ett ’nej’ inte andas fram under en desperat situation, så finns det andra sätt att visa sin motvilja på. För ordet ’kanske’ existerar. ’Sluta’, borde också fungera. Eller total tystnad. Likstelhet och ett icke deltagande under själva akten. Eller fysiskt motstånd i form av händer och fötter som försöker att slå sig fria. Komma bort från den som gör illa. 

Överlevnadsmekanismerna är många, men alla lika sanna. Lika verkliga och lika mycket värda. Var och varenda jävla en. 

Efteråt rusar Isak till köket igen. Försöker rädda en överkokt, eller överhettad, kycklinggryta. 

”Evj,” gnäller han. ”Kolla hur den ser ut! Jag har lagt ned fett mycket tid på det här!”

”Jag sa ju att du skulle sänka värmen,” säger Even. Släntrar fram till kärleken och pressar sig återigen mot dennes rygg. Blickar ned i en numera bränd sörja. Rycker på axlarna. Spelar oberörd. Vilket han vet retar den yngre. På ett bra sätt. ”Sänk från femman till tvåan då det kokar. Sa jag inte det? Varför lämnade du den kokande, baby? Varför hade du så bråttom? Hu? Var det något annat som lockade?” Han flinar då han pussar Isaks nacke. 

”Vet du hur lust jag får att bara…” kvider Isak.. ”Att strypa dig! De kommer ju snart! Shit!! Maten är ju fucking bränd! Min gryta är bränd!”

”Men varför rörde du inte om i den?” Even kysser den andres vackra hals på nytt. ”Varför?”

”Shut up!” bannar Isak men drar sig ej undan. Hugger med ord men inte armbågar. ”Du vet varför, din lilla minx.” 

”Du är mindre än mig,” fnissar Even. ”Jag är äldre och ståtligare.”

”Inte längre, du.” Isak snor plötsligt runt. Verkar strunta i matlagningskatastrofen och tar istället ett stadigt tag om Evens midja. Lägger fokuset i att pressa sig så nära det bara går. Röra vid allt som det bara går. Bröstkorg. Lår. Ansikte. Armar och en ömmande rumpa.  
Händer letar sig fram under tyger och annat. Men det är okej, just för att det är Isak. För Even behöver det lika mycket som den yngre vill visa sig tillräcklig. Han behöver känna sin älskade hålla honom nere. Hålla fast. Vara hårdhänt ibland just för att det var så det var förut.

Isak gillade att leda. Redan från början, även då det inte var uttalat. Och Even ville bli ledd, om än för att undslippa destruktiva tankar. För den äldre var aldrig den som styrde skeppet. Han ville aldrig göra det. Tyckte om en oskyldig tonåring som gömde sig i garderoben, men älskade samtidigt när denna person växte och grodde. Transformerades från en livrädd pojke till en faktisk man. En stark och självsäker sådan.

”Jag är större nu,” viskar Isak. ”Jag kan ta hand om dig nu.” 

Och han låter så liten igen, så liten att Even bara vill trösta. Be om ursäkt för att livet lät de mötas från första början. Att universum, eller i alla fall något av de oändliga, bestämde att pojkarna hörde ihop. Att det vore en bra idé att älska varandra. en idé som köptes upp och patenterades för att förhoppningar fanns om evig kärlek. 

Innan allt föll samman.

”Jag vet,” säger Even in i kärlekens grepp. In i fingrar som lämnar avtryck och aldrig släpper taget. ”Jag vet att du tar hand om mig. Du gjorde det från början. Du har alltid tagit hand om mig. Men tar jag hand om dig?”

”Alltid.” Isak greppar Evens rumpa. Lyfter upp och gnider handflator mot den som just fick smisk. Avlämnar den äldre på diskbänken och pressar sig emellan lår som inte gör motstånd. För att Isak hör hemma där och det finns inget för den blåögde att fly undan.

”Shit, baby,” gnyr Even likväl, då skinkorna ömmar när de möts av någon form av fast yta. Särkilt metall. ”Sadist…” muttrar han, men utan att mena det. För han gillar det. Älskar det till och med. Älskar spåren av Isaks kärleksförklaringar. 

Och den yngre vet precis. Vet skillnaden mellan allvar och lek och vad som är tillåter eller inte. Vad han får och vad han inte får göra. Och när han får göra det. Eller inte. Han inser när Even är för instängd i sitt eget mörker för att fungera, men slår honom inte ifrån sig då ljuset närmar sig. Avvisar honom inte i syfte att ’skydda’. Försöker inte längre låtsats ha bättre tillgång till någon annans känslospektra, eller insyn i en hjärna som inte är hans egen. 

”Jag trodde bara att jag skulle få älska dig i mörkret,” viskar Isak efter en längre tystnad. Han borrar in ansiktet i Evens axel. Suckar. ”Alldeles i början…” Han säger inget mer. Pussar bara pojkvännens hals upprepade gånger innan han återigen vilar huvudet mot dennes axel. 

”Förklara, baby,” ber den äldre. Leker med Isaks hår. Rufsar om. 

”I början när vi träffades…” inleder Isak. Avvaktar lite. ”Jag trodde att… att jag bara skulle kunna vara med dig i hemlighet.”

”Sonja?” frågar den blåögde. Böjer sig ned från där han sitter, vilket fortfarande är på diskbänken, och åtstramar omfamningen, Vill aldrig släppa taget. ”Kände du så för att jag var tillsammans med henne?”

”Det var inte bara Sonja,” svarar Isak. ”Det var mer känslan av att… att jag trodde att du aldrig skulle bli min.” Orden börjar flöda. Haltandes och stackandes, men uttalade likväl. ”Aldrig på riktigt. Jag var den som inte… inte stod för vem jag var, men jag fick så sjuka tankar… Jag trodde jag skulle få ha dig i det dolda liksom. Bakom… bakom stängda fucking dörrar. Jag trodde… jag trodde att du bara skulle vara min när ingen… när ingen annan såg. När ljuset var släckt, typ.”

”Isak…”

”Så,” fortsätter Isak. ”Så i… i mörkret. Det var där jag trodde jag skulle få älska dig. Bara där.”

Even initierar en kyss. Den varar flera minuter, med undantag för pauser då pojkarna behöver luft. Andas. Men den varar sammanlagt i flera minuter. Och han vill genom hånglet försäkra den han älskar att det inte längre är mörkt. Att det ljusnar mer och mer, dag för dag och minut för minut. Sekund för sekund nästan. Han vill visa istället för att tala. Hoppas att tunga, saliv och läppar är bevis nog för hur mycket Isak betyder för honom. Hur mycket han alltid har betytt för honom.

”Borde blivit poet,” säger Even sedan. Skämtsamt men med lite allvar. ”Du borde ha blivit en poet, baby.”

”Käften,” skrattar Isak. Tycks sedan bli påmind om att gäster väntas. Blir allvarsammare. Mer panikslagen. ”Evi!! Vad fan ska vi bjuda på?! Min mat är ju fuckad!”

”Vi beställer pizza,” lugnar Even. ”Mikael älskar pizza med ananas. Och Anna är nog ständigt hungrig i sitt tillstånd, äter säkert allt! Pizza blir bra, baby.” 

”Fuck no!” fräser den yngre. ”Jag skulle ju fan visa mina skills ikväll! Vi beställer ingen fucking pizza!” Han börjar fara runt i köket. Slår upp kylskåpsdörren och gräver bland mjölk, grönsaker och andra kylda varor. 

”Vilka skills?” Even slinker ned från diskbänken. Sätter sig istället på en köksstol. ”Passa en öl, baby? När du ändå är där, menar jag.” Han blinkar med ena ögat mot sin stressade pojkvän. Kan inte motstå impulsen. ”När du ändå river ned hela kylen.”

”Här!” Isak kastar en tuborg som Even lätt fångar upp. Fortsätter sedan att rota runt. ”Evi,” gnäller han. ”Snälla…”

”Vad?” Den blåögde öppnar ölburken och dricker några giriga klunkar. ”Ta en öl och chilla, Isakyaki. Vi beställer pizza. Eller sushi. Eller är det lugnt för Anna att äta sushi förresten? Läste någonstans att det kunde vara skadligt med rå fisk. Så pizza då.” 

”Eller så…” Isak rätar sakta på sig. Har fått något lömskt i blicken. ”Nu gör vi såhär, baby. Du rör ihop något. Snabbt som fan. Och sen säger vi att det var jag som lagade det. Deal? Pretty please…”

”Isak!” 

”Even!” utropar den andre. Bedjande. ”Snälla, snälla, snälla… min fina, vackra Evi…” Han ställer sig på knä, händerna omslingrade som vid en bön. 

”Är du serr nu?” frustar Even. ”Vad ska jag ens ’röra ihop’? Vad har du ens hemma?” Han ler likväl. Reser sig från stolen och faller dramatiskt ned på golvet intill den han älskar. ”Det är tur att du är söt,” mumlar han mot pojkvännens nacke. Suger in doften av den som är hans. Bara hans.

”Fixar du?” frågar Isak, och flinet i hans röst är påtagligt. Segersmilet. Det som vittnar om att han just vunnit. Fått sin vilja igenom. ”Fixar du maten? För att jag är så söt?”Han kysser Evens hals. ”För det var ju delvis ditt fel att mitt shit brändes… du var fett distraherande och försökte att förföra…”

”Käften nu!” avbryter Even ”Ett ord till från dig och jag fixar ingenting!” Han klappar Isak på kinden innan han slår sig fri från den andres grepp. ”Skylla på mig liksom!” fnyser han då han börjar plocka fram ingredienser ur ett kylskåp där Isak inte fann någonting av värde. Men Even finner. Han finner tillräckligt för en lättare wook. God och ätbar.

”Good boy,” fnittrar den yngre. 

”Vill du leva imorgon?” Even kastar en halvt skalad lök i riktning mot Isak. Och den träffar. ”Ha!” yttrar han innan han återgår till att laga en maträtt som hinns med innan gästerna stormar in. Eller innan paret stormar in. Anna och Mikael. 

”Du har också tur,” väser Isak i hans öra. ”För om inte de var påväg så skulle du få för det där asså.” 

”Då har mer tur,” skrattar Even. ”För jag har snart en fett god wook här. I ditt namn. Så back off.”

”Mhmm!” Isak purrar. ”Jag älskar dig!” 

”Och inte ett ord, baby,” påminner Even. ”Om Anna. Ingen vet än. Bara jag.”

”Jag lovar.” Isak provsmakar woken och tjuter till. ”Fan så gott!!” skriker han. Pojkaktig och glad och bedårande. ”Och jag svär, Evi,” fortsätter han. ”Jag kommer inte att säga någonting om det där. Det vet du.”

”Jag vet. Är bara nojig.”

”Men snygga föräldrar då,” säger den yngre. ”De kommer att bli snygga föräldrar. Anna och Mikael. Och…”

”Om hon behåller barnet,” inflikar Even. ”Inte säkert att hon gör det. Det är fett osäkert.”

”Och,” säger Isak återigen. Tar vid där han bröts av. ”Och jävligt BRA föräldrar, var vad jag skulle säga. Innan du avbröt. De kommer att bli fucking bra föräldrar. Anna och Mikael. Tillsammans. Jag hoppas att Anna behåller det. Barnet. Jag hoppas hon inte…”

”Möjligheten finns,” upplyser Even .” Och om det är hennes vilja…. Så….” 

”Jag hoppas bara att hon vet att jag tycker att hon är stark. Hon är stark. Och det var inte hennes fel att Even… att han dog.” Isak drar ett andetag. ”Hennes Even, såklart.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har varit borta ett tag nu av olika anledningar... förlåt. Men ni som har orkat följa historien förtjänar ett avslut. Så kommer att skriva klart den, med alla dess parter.

I juni 2019

20:45

Even

Det blev just sommar. Just idag blev det sommar. För mars, april och maj är förbi. Juni inföll och det för bara några minuter sedan. Banade väg för sol och strand och ljus. 

Lycka. Värme och trygghet.

Förhoppningsvis.

Even lutar sig mot husfasaden. Omfamnar Mikael som lägger sig med huvudet i hans knä. Håller honom hårt och pussar hans panna. 

”Allt okej?” frågar han, fast han vet att det inte är det. ”Mikael?” 

”Jag vet inte längre,” svarar Mikael och ser så liten ut. Stuvar in pannan mot Evens lår. Verkar vilja gömma sig där. Bland muskler och fett och svett.

Försvinna. 

”Jag vet inte.” 

”Hon kanske inte …” börjar Even säga men tystnar. För han har själv en dålig period just nu, med för starka minnen och för jävliga känslor. Vet inte hur han kan finnas där för Mikael på annat sätt än att hålla om. Orden finns inte. Bär inte tillräckligt för att trösta.

”Hon kommer att ta bort det.” Mikael vänder sig om i Evens knä. ”Hon kommer ta bort det!”

”Det är hennes val, best bud.” Den blonde vill verka logisk, försöker avvärja vännens desperation. ”Det är Annas…”

”Det är mitt fucking barn!!” Mikael far upp. ”Det är mitt barn! Fuck!!”

”Mikael,” viskar Even. ”Det är hennes val. Snälla, det vet du väl?”

”Ja!” Den mörkhårige håller sig för ansiktet. ”Det är bara fucked up, hela situationen!” Han snyftar. ”Hur…” börjar han säga. ”Hur gör du det?” 

”Gör vad?” Even smeker vännens kind. Drar handen över den mjuka huden i långsamma rörelser. ”Gör vad, killen?”

”Står ut!” Mikael sätter sig upp. Plötsligt. ”Hur står du ut? Med allt? Hur fan stod du ut?”

”Jag…”

Even ser Isak komma släpandes ur portuppgången. Eller halvjoggandes snarare, men med ett yttre som försöker att spela cool. Chill. Men det syns på den yngre hur han hastar fram, småspringer för att sedan stanna upp ett litet tag. Verka lugn och inte inkräkta på vännernas konversation. 

Och Even ler. Nickar i riktning mot sin småspringande pojkvän, den alltid lika oroliga men alltjämt bästa.

Isakyaki.

”Han där,” säger han. ”Han får mig att stå ut.” 

För innan han hinner svara på frågan når den älskade fram. Sätter sig skamlöst i Evens knä för att sekunden senare rotera. Fördela platserna på ett annat sätt. 

”Du försvann,” viskar Isak i Evens öra. ”Jag gillar inte att du bara drar sådär.” Han kysser utmed den äldres hals. Diskret. ”Jag får panik, Evi, Det känns som att du ska lämna mig igen. Jag får… jag får… såna tankar.” 

Och Isak är sjutton igen. En osäker tonåring som minns alltför väl hur Even har skadat honom. Hur Even har gjort det omöjligt för honom att älska någon annan. Hur Even har ljugit och bedragit och kört över. Stampat på ett hjärta som var rent.

Han vet det. Even vet det. Han vet att Isak skulle varit lyckligare om de aldrig träffats. Men han vet också att han aldrig skulle önska det ogjort. 

Kärlekshistorien. 

Han skulle gjort det igen och igen och igen. För han kan inte andas utan honom. Utan Isak med sitt sneda leende och oskyldiga lockar. 

”Jag skulle aldrig lämna dig igen, baby,” säger han därför. För det är allt han kan säga för att underlätta. ”Mikael är ledsen.” Han andas. Låter sig fogas och är snart placerad i Isaks famn. Vill stanna där. Alltid stanna där. I tryggheten. ”Vi behöver prata. Jag och… Mikael.”

”Bara du och Mikael?” vill den yngre veta. ”Bara ni två?”

”Ja!” hörs en annan röst. Mikaels. ”Det är bara vi två. Han är bara din, killen. Chilla. Inget monster kommer och tar honom. Han är din. Herregud.” Och ironin i meningarna blandas med en slags försäkran som Isak tycks köpa. För han ifrågasätter inte. Säger ingenting. Startar inga bråk eller diskussioner. Det var faktiskt länge sedan han gjorde det nu. Bemötte genom aggressivitet.

”Isak...” Even tvekar innan han finner sin älskades fingrar. Flätar samman dem med sina egna och låter sig bli omsluten för ett ögonblick. På alla sätt och vis. Hårt hållen tills luften går ur. ”Jag lämnar dig inte…” En kyss. ”Aldrig någonsin igen.”

”Inte?”

”Nej!” Even söker ögonkontakt. Finner den halvt som halvt då Isak i princip ruskar honom ur knäet. ”Jag lämnar dig inte. Mikael är ledsen.”

”Är det…” börjar Isak men tystnar. Låter det han skulle säga, förmodligen angående Anna och ett ofött barn, förbli osagt. ”Jag går tillbaka till festen,” meddelar han istället. ”Ser till att Magnus inte river stället. Bara säg till nästa gång, baby. Okej?” 

”Säg till?” Even förstår inte vad den andre menar. Han försöker fästa blicken i Isak. Vill se pojkvännens gröna ögon och vad de utstrålar. Finna lösningen där. ”Vad.. vad ska jag säga till om?” 

”Om du går.” Den yngre drar en hand genom håret. Ser ned i marken men lyfter sedan huvudet. ”Jag vill inte att du går utan att säga till. Gå vart du vill… men säg det till mig först. Försvinn inte bara.” Han ler. Avvaktande.

”Jag gick bara ut för att…” börjar Even. Något kränkt men samtidigt förstående. ”Jag drog inte från dig! Jag gick ut för att snacka med Mikael!”

”Det är sant.” Mikaels stämma återigen. ”Jag drog med honom ut.”

”Jag vet!” frustar Isak. ”Jag vet det.” Han börjar gå mot porten. ”Men kan du vara så fucking med att du förstå hur jag känner?” Han stannar upp. Söker Evens blick vilken han också fångar. ”Bara säg till Evi. Säg till när du går. Innan du går. Det är allt jag kräver. Gör vad du vill. Men säg till.”

”Ja.” Even faller tillbaka mot väggen. ”Det ska jag göra.” Han blundar och tar några djupa andetag. ”Jag älskar dig, vet du.”

”Jag älskar dig också,” svarar Isak innan porten slås igen och han är borta. Försvinner igenom den.

”Bråk?” frågar Mikael. ”Är han arg?” Och han har fortfarande tårar i ögonen, väntandes på att släppas fria.

”Det spelar ingen roll.” Even haffar bästisen kring halsen. ”Det handlar inte om mig och Isak nu. Han och jag… vi är alltid okej nuförtiden. Vet var vi har varandra. Så no big deal.” 

Och det är verkligen ingen stor grej. Isak har fortfarande osäkerheter kring vissa situationer, men det har Even också. De har lärt sig att leva med det. Att reda ut och kompromissa. Vara ärliga mot varandra med hur de känner. Hur de upplever den andres beteende.

Så. No big deal. Inte den här gången heller. Even vet det. Med säkerhet.

”Jag...” kvider den mörkhårige. ”Jag orkar inte. Jag är så trött.”

”Jag vet…” säger Even. ”Jag vet att du är det, killen.” Han öppnar sina armar på nytt. Erbjuder den andre tröst och kroppsvärme. 

”Det är mitt barn också ju,” snörvlar Mikael. ”Jag tror… jag tror att det kunde ha blivit bra. Att vi kunde ha fått det bra. Jag och Anna och vem det nu är som finns därinne. I magen.” 

”Det tror jag med, best bud.”


End file.
